Hell, Through Their Eyes
by NateOre
Summary: The world they lived in was never safe and it took the fall of Wall Maria for them to realize it, but now they must figure out how they will survive. This isn't the story of the lives they had to leave, it's the story of the lives they had to live. In this world it was kill or die. Follow Nate Orne, Jade Calle, Norbert Ven, and others as they learn it the hard way. [Re-Post]
1. Ch 1: The Day the World He Knew Changed

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts.

Author's Note:

If you are reading this it means you are giving my story a chance, which I appreciate with all my heart. Please read this with care and consideration as I am a fan just like you showing my appreciation of the show through this story. I rated it T for the language, character descriptions, and possible romance in the near future.

This is a re-post so if you feel that you have read some of this before than you will notice some of the slight changes I have made to the story.

Please leave a comment, a review, or PM me your opinions and critiques. I love to see criticism and the things you guys have to say about the story.

I would like to dedicate this to all of my friends and family, who are character inspirations, my dearest cousin Vivian, who introduced me to this wonderful show called Attack on Titan, and, of course, the anime and manga series Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin.

Please enjoy.

**Prologue**

(Narrator)

The current year was 845, three walls were built almost a 100 years prior, for a sole purpose, to keep them out, so the architects of the walls built them at a monstrous 50 meters height to prevent the possibility of any of them being climbed over; Wall Maria, Rose, and Sina were built for the single purpose of keeping out the Titans – the Titans were a species of gigantic human-eating monsters varying in height from 3 to 15 meters; all the information that has been collected and written about the Titans have come from the various reports made by the prestigious military branch who have risked their lives travelling outside the safety of the wall called the Survey Corps; in these numerous reports, it states that the Titans' physical appearances strongly resembles that of humans; most Titans appear to be male though all of them have lacked any presence of sexual organs; their intelligence levels and cognitive thinking is unknown due to their variety, but most have been said to be dim-witted; each Titan has a distinctive facial expression and fighting style; the Titan's origins is currently unknown and how they have been able to survive without a human food source for about 100 years is an entire mystery in itself, but one thing is certain about them and cannot be stressed enough in the reports; their ability to kill, no matter the size, none of them should ever be underestimated in any situation that is at hand; they have brought humanity to the brink of extinction, and it still seemed inevitable before the building of the 3 walls; the reasons for their deadliness was not only because of their height and strength, but primarily because of their ability to regenerate, making them seem invincible, but they are not; they have one known fatal weakness; the nape on the back of their necks, which if severely wounded (1 m tall, by 10 cm wide), will kill them quicker than they can regenerate the wounds – with the building of the walls, the last survivors of humanity, from all walks of live, fled to the safety of the walls. A 100 years of peace since the building of the 3 walls; the specific construction of the walls to decrease the cost for wall protection and limit the amount of guards on the 3 walls was perfected by building walled districts on the outer layer of each of the three walls in each of the four cardinal directions.

As humanity seemed to reach the brink of desolation and total annihilation an improbable sense of hope appeared. Eren Yaegar, a survivor of the Titan invasion of Shigashina District, located on the outer wall of Wall Maria, in 845 who was ranked 5th in the 104th Trainee Corps out of his fellow cadets, possesses the ability to summon and control a 15 meter Titan known as the Rogue Titan, primarily known for Eren's ability to lose function of the Titan in extreme situations. Eren has been able to help humanity stop any further advancement of Titans at the Battle of Trost by plugging the hole in Trost's wall with a giant bolder and helped in the capturing of Annie Leonhart, the Female Titan, with help from his friends Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, and his fellow soldiers, but what about the rest of the survivors that grew up to be soldiers? What did they experience on the day of the Titan Invasion of Shigashina District? This is not the story about Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Reiner, Ymir, or Krista. This is the story of a journey taken by the other survivors and how they have been cursed to call this their meaningless lives. This is their experience of the betrayals and false hope they have been accustomed to. This is the tale of Nate Orne, Jade Calle, Norbert Ven, and their fellow soldiers.

* * *

**Ch 1: The Day the World He Knew Changed – Titan Invasion of Shigashina Part I**

(Nate Orne)

The year was 845, yet it still feels like just yesterday I was just born. Nothing seemed to have changed since the day I was born; not my green-hazel eyes, not my short chocolate brown hair. Nothing had changed, except for my sudden realization that everything I had learned growing up about our way of living was wrong. It had always been wrong. Even before my birth; heck, before my parents had even thought about having kid, before they were born, before my grandparents were born. But yet I still felt that everything would change one day, though, I try not to think about it too much. I'm only 11 years old anyway and I barely stand 1.65 meters and 60 kilograms. I should be thinking about what military branch I want to join when I graduate from the 103rd Trainee Corps, or what the girls in this district think of me. It wasn't so easy growing up in Shigashina District. Everyday, such as today, everything would seem so calm and peaceful, even though it wasn't; only a 50 meter wall stood between us and the Titans, but it wasn't that important to me right now.

I was with Jade Calle right now; my childhood friend and the girl of my dreams, "Hey Nate are you okay?" And yet, we are still friends, but right now it was still too early for us to be together, I would have to wait until I graduated the 103rd Trainee Corps because a relationship at a our age was considered taboo and would have been frowned upon by our parents.

I stared at her with a confused and clueless face, but I still responded "Yeah. I apologize, I was just thinking." I reexamined her as she took my breath away. Her beautiful emitted from every aspect of her body, but especially from her big brown eyes; she was about 1.6 meters and 50 kilograms and she had a very curvaceous body, which is probably why she was very protective of herself, but right now it didn't seem to matter to her as we were laying on the grass inside of Wall Maria, about 100 meters from the gate to the Shigashina. The Titans, the numerous of failed expeditions, the mass consumption of soldiers, all of my concerns went away when I was with her. Our families lived together, so there was never a day where I was tense or extremely tensed. I watched as the various colored flowers surrounding her seemed to fade away, becoming insignificant and shadowed by her beautiful raven black hair and the innocence of her big beautiful brown eyes. Life seemed like it was finally going good, but I felt it wouldn't be as good if I didn't tell her what was on my mind. Hopefully she didn't "Jade, I was thinking of probably not joining the 103rd Trainee Corps, you know. I was thinking of maybe becoming a writer, and if people like me I can probably live in Trost District with my cousin in the Garrison, Vivian Sevi and her younger brother Gino on Wall Rose, you know deep inside the walls, or maybe even live inside the interior of Wall Sina, if the king and the royal family like it." I paused shaking my head, "I know it sounds kind of optimistic and a bit childish, but I wanted to know what you thought about the idea?"

She stared at me for a few minutes. With each second I grew with anxiousness, but the silence was broken with the relieving sound of her voice as she exclaimed, "That is a lot better than joining the 103rd Trainee Corps. I'm sorry, I just, can't imagine what I would do if anything bad happened to you. I just don't know if I could continue living if I ever lost you. You're like the last family I have, ever since my dad bailed out on me and my family when I was born and my brother when he ran off to join the 94th Trainee Corps when I was 3 and he still hasn't come back either." there was a slight pause, "Nate I have to tell you something, I think it's really important."

I said in an anxious manner, "Sure, what is it Jade?" I felt today was the day the world I knew would changed, the world between me and Jade, today was the day I waited for. The moment was killed with the loud ring of the bell from Shigashina which could only mean one thing.

A familiar voice shouted in our direction, "Nate, Jade the Survey Corps are back!" Typical Norbert Van, he stood 1.65 meters and 60 kilograms with shadowy black hair and bright blue eyes, but was widely known in Shigashina District for his escalating intelligence and awareness of his environment. He was also my best friend, but I hated how he was always crashing in on me and Jade at the climax of everything. On the other hand though, my father was in the Survey Corps and I really needed to see him today. He said there was something he needed to show me. It really seemed important to him, but I always hated how Norbert always bursts in on conversations between me and Jade. I mean me and Norbert were almost exactly the same; same height, beliefs, weight, and even similar plans for our future; Norbert wanted to live further inside the walls to feel more secure, but he doesn't want to because it would mean leaving his grandfather, Mr. Ven, who was part of the Garrison in Shigashina District, but, aside from everything, I really needed some time alone with Jade right now.

Just then Jade stated, "Alright Norbert let's go see Mr. Orne right now; C'mon Nate but we really got to talk later, if you don't have anything else to do."

I looked at her and nonchalantly, trying to speak in the manliest voice I could, "Jade like you said, we are family. If it's important to you, then it's just as important to me." I immediately regretted saying that as I thought it sounded hell of a lot better in my head, but she still smiled and blushed so I guess she seemed to like it, but we needed to leave, so I immediately interrupted the moment by saying, "Anyway let's hurry to see my father." I hadn't seen or talked to my dad for at least a week because recently the Survey Corps have been going on additional expeditions, more than they usually do because of the numbers of their supporters were dwindling after each expedition seemed to fail, but whenever he does come back I'm generally out working most of the day, or with Jade. The last time my father was at home resting, he told my mother that when he came back it might be the day he could show me something secret about what Dr. Grisha Jaegar had been keeping locked-up in his basement. I knew Dr. Yaegar's son Eren, who was a year younger than me and had a distinctive chestnut colored hair, but we never really talked to each other, he's very stubborn and is determined about going outside the walls, but why would someone want to leave the safety of the walls? It just seemed so much safer then out there and I always see how many of the Survey Corps soldiers that barely make it back with their lives, like sometimes when my father comes back late, but because he usually gets separated from the group or his squad, but he always makes it back.

Norbert with a haste yet tired tone exclaimed, "Nate, Jade hurry! We don't want to miss the Survey Corps like we did last time!"

Jade with a slight laugh chuckled, "Yea Nate, hurry up! Norbert's more excited to see your dad then you are!"

I gave a little smirk, "That's not true! I'm just extremely tired from sitting down for so long. It takes a lot of my energy to be able to be with you for an entire day Jade."

Jade looked at me half disappointed "Are you saying you don't enjoy my company?"

I was frozen in words, "No I was ugh," fuck why'd I say that?

Jade let out another cute yet sarcastic laugh "I'm only joking Nate, I know you love my company."

I gave her kind of a devious look as she ran on my right, "Man Norbert, just when you think you got girls figured out, they go and change right on you, but you're lucky that you don't know the half of it."

* * *

(Jade Calle)

Everything was weird right now. When did it start feeling like this? Or did everything always feet like this? The feeling where I felt like maybe I should never have born, like as if anybody should've been born into a world like this, but still one question always lingered in my head: does Nate love me like I love him, or is it just a type of family love? It didn't matter to me if he loved me like I loved him or not, just as long as he knew that I had feelings for him, but right now I knew it could wait a little bit longer. Seeing Mr. Orne was more important to Nate, heck seeing Mr. Orne was more important to me than these feelings. They could always wait. When we got there it was really crowded, we were barely able to move around, and there was a lot of uncontrollable screaming and crying. The expedition must have been a failure again.

I looked straight at Nate then to Norbert and said, "Guys, I don't think the expedition went as it was supposed to again."

Nate stood for 20 seconds, examining what little was left of the Survey Corps, "I don't think so either, but let's just go find my dad. He'll explain what happened out there."

We all scanned the area silently until Norbert broke out and nearly screamed, "I don't know Nate, I don't see him, do you Jade?"

I ignored the first part, but I just kept on gazing around, but I couldn't find him in the area, "No, guys I don't see him either," I continued scanning, losing faith with each second I could not find him, but there was someone I could see who would definitely know where Mr. Orne was. It was the current commander of the Survey Corps, "Hey guys! I can see Commander Shadis from here! C'mon let's go ask him if he knows where Mr. Orne is." We started off at a fast pace, nearly jogging towards Commander Shadis until we saw him with a familiar but grim face. He was talking to Mrs. Orne, which meant that whatever they were talking couldn't be good news, "Nate he's talking to your mom."

Nate shot a gaze into the direction of Commander Shadis and his mother, "What! But that must mean that, that he got severely injured, or maybe he got separated from his squad during the expedition, or maybe he was killed or eaten." Norbert and I fell completely silent. I felt lost without Mr. Orne. He was like a father figure to me and Norbert; he was Nate's father, he was a husband. He didn't deserve this, but he chose to help humanity knowing that this would happen, it was his choice and he wouldn't like it anyway. Nate in a grim tone said, "Jade, let's go see what happened to him."

I nodded, but I marched a step and I looked straight back into Norbert's eyes. His now faint blue eyes were full of shock and complete disbelief, nearly on the verge of tears. I could tell he wanted to come with us, but he wanted to leave at the same time. I knew how he felt, unwanted and useless, but did he deserve to come with us? Yes he could come with us, no, he needed to come with us. I looked at him and said in a low but caring voice, "Nate wait, Norbert, I know you want to leave, but please stay. It would really mean a lot to me and Nate. I also know that Mr. Orne meant as much to you as he does to us. Since you're like family, it wouldn't feel the same without you there." With each step we began walking slower and with every step the tension in me started to build but it didn't hit its peak until the moment we reached Mrs. Orne and Commander Shadis.

Both Mrs. Orne and Commander Shadis turned to our direction, Mrs. Orne opened her mouth, but only a faint cry came out. Nate looked them both in the eyes trying to hide his pain as he tried to speak, just like his father would have, "Commander Shadis, Mom, did something go wrong with dad during the expedition? Is he dead."

Mrs. Orne wiped the tears off her face, "No Nate. Well actually, me and Commander Shadis aren't sure. They say he got separated from his squad again during the expedition. They all got caught up in the fight that he ended up getting separated."

Commander Shadis stepped forward and put his arm on Mrs. Orne's shoulder, "Mrs. Orne I'll take it from here, it's better this way. He should hear what happened from me." he cleared his throat and knelt down to Nate with both of his hands on Nate's shoulders, tears started raining down his face as he spoke in a low and firm voice, "I cannot officially say your father is dead because I wasn't the last person to see him. It was Squad Leader Erwin Smith who addressed it to me, right after we had pulled out. He said that he saw your father in the middle of a fight with a numerous amount of Titans. He must've killed at least 6 of the Titans surrounding him, maybe even more, but then a 13 meter Titan attacked him from behind and we heard a loud cry, but by then there was nothing Erwin or anyone else could do, I had already shot a flare and signaled our expedition a complete failure, ordering the troops to retreat back to Shigashina. We can't confirm if he is dead because even as we were retreating we could hear him killing the remaining Titans, but he never caught up from us at the resting point. I know it isn't the first time he's been separated from his squad, but it is the longest. I just want you to know, this was entirely my fault! I should've gone back to recover him, but I wasn't thinking about him, I was thinking about the failure of the mission! I was too careless! I just hope you all can forgive me for this!"

It was true, Mr. Orne was gone and right now we all knew there was nothing we could do to bring him back. I now knew that there was no waking up from this bleak and hopeless dream with my realization that eventually one day, if Wall Maria was ever breached by the Titans, everyone I know and love so dearly would die and be consumed by the Titans. All the Titans ever do is take from us and yet, there isn't anything we can do about that would make a difference. Absolutely nothing could help change the situation we have been placed in for the last 100 years. It never was the 100 years peace and prosperity of life we have all came accustomed to know, it had been 100 years of collections of meaningless and phony hopes and illusions of a life we have never actually lived in, and for what? So we can live in our own delusions until the day the Titans breach all the walls and ruin our little fantasies of what we believe are our normal lives? No, we would have to do something differently. We can't stay locked-up in these walls for another 100 years, we would have to venture out of these enclosed prisons into the outside world, the world that we know absolutely nothing about.

* * *

(Narrator)

An hour after all that happened they each had gone their separate ways to try to get pass the possible death of Mr. Orne; Jade went home to help her mother prepare supper; Mrs. Orne went to the market to get groceries, but in reality she was trying to cope with the realization that her husband was either outside the wall and all alone or he might have ended up being a Titan's meal; Norbert and Nate were on the way to meet Norbert's grandfather Mr. Van and his colleague Mr. Cap at the entrance of Wall Rose. Nate was on the verge of tears, "Norbert what if my dad is dead or being devoured by the Titans right now."

Norbert stopped, shaking his head as he reassuringly stated, "Nate calm down, they said he had gotten separated from his squad again. There's a chance he could still be alive. Heck by the way Commander Shadis described the situation to us, your dad was killing Titans before he could get hit. Don't worry, he's a warrior and he's definitely alive. They could even still hear him fighting as they left. Since, nobody saw him die and they even categorized him as Missing In Action. There is no way anyone could say he is dead without having proof."

Nate looked up at Norbert with a sense of annoyance in his eyes, "Norbert my father told me that if they can't recover a body, they categorize the deceased as Missing In Action, just to give the family a false sense of hope that their loved one is still alive, fighting somewhere outside the wall!" Norbert bowed his head in a crushed manner with his failure in cheering up Nate. Nate could see this and immediately said, "But you make a good point though, my father is a warrior and he's probably outside the wall right now, climbing as we speak." That's when a sudden flash of green lightning struck and an enormous explosion. Nate and Norbert sprinted around the corner only to see a cloud of steam coming from the other side of the outer wall of Wall Maria surrounding Shigashina. Their mouths fell agape with the clear sign of what seemed to be a large hand gripping the wall, followed by the skinless head of a Titan rising as it was trying to peer over the wall.

Norbert walked slowly forward, muttering, "That's, that's, impossi- impossible. That wall is, it's 50 meters tall." They just stood there with the rest of the city as everything around them seemed to freeze in place. Their dreams, their families, their mere existence in the walls, everything they knew and lived for had seemed to have fallen apart in front of their eyes as they gazed up at the Titan.

Nate nearly stumbled and fell, he nervously let out what was no more than his thoughts, "I didn't know they could get the big… can they get that big? Norbert is that Titan real or am I, are we just dreaming this all-" Before Nate could finish his statement, an explosion sent chunks of the wall gate flying in all directions, followed by the wind from the impact of the Titan's kick, knocking nearly everyone, including Nate and Norbert, off their feet. The wall had been breached. Everyone was screaming and running from the wall, except Nate who in shock was walking towards the wall, he looked back at Norbert and said, "Norbert, I have to go over there, my house is over there; Jade, Ms. Calle, and my mom are there."

Norbert in panic looked around for any answer that could better their current situation, when finally it hit him, "I'll go get Mr. Cap and my grandfather to go help you."

Nate nodded, "Alright see you after I get my mother, Ms. Calle and Jade." Everything Nate knew had changed. Today was the day the mysterious 60 meter Titan had appeared and breached the once monumental wall. Today was the day everything had came into a clear and complete focus. Today was the day the world he knew changed.

**Well this is my where I'll leave off, sorry for the cliff-hanger and if you found the prologue paragraph to be a bit boring and if you were upset that this wasn't action-filled. Trust me, there will be action in the future and tune into the next chapter. Life-changing events occur and people are covered in blood.  
****Thank you for reading.**


	2. Ch 2: The Blood on Their Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts.

Author's Note:

If you are reading this chapter it means you like my story so far. I am very grateful to all the people reading who have taken interest in my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to post frequently, at least having a few days, since I have everything re-written already.

Please leave a comment, a review, or PM me your opinions and critiques. I love to see criticism and the things you guys have to say about the story. Enjoy.

(Spoiler Alert: There will be lots of blood on lots of faces.)

**Ch 2: The Blood on Their Faces – Titan Invasion of Shigashina Part II**

(Nate Orne)

The year is 845; the day started off like any normal day would, except, after all of the things that have happened, it doesn't feel like today is the same day it actually was. I still can't believe today was the day the world I knew changed, but I had always hoped it would come, yet now I wished it had never happened. My father was most likely dead, the gate to the wall that separated Titans from the people of Shigashina had been breached by a never before seen 60 meter Titan. The Titan was unheard of, yet I wasn't terrified or surprised, no I wasn't, I was frozen in this unusual aura of curiosity and a new sense of wonder, like my father always was when he talked about the various of Titans he killed or saw outside the walls. He even noted down anything that made them look significantly different. If he was here now he would realize how this particular Titan wasn't trying to get through the wall, it wasn't climbing or trying to break through the wall. It just tried to break the entrance into Shigashina, so this meant this Titan was intelligent, so it was a lot different from the Titans my father told me about. But right now the 60 meter Titan was the least of my concerns, unless it came through the wall. I just kept thinking about how I needed to get to my house. I need to find Ms. Calle. I needed to find my mother. I needed to find Jade, but as I turned to go to my street, there was Eren and his foster sister Mikasa running in the same direction. They lived at least a few blocks away from my house. I have never mentioned this before, mainly because I have an enormous amount of self-pride. but I envied Eren and Mikasa. Even though Mikasa had no family, at least not by blood, she was very strong, physically and mentally. Eren was very optimistic and strong-willed and he wouldn't let himself stop fighting to achieve his goal, even if it ended up killing him. Hopefully they would be alright and would be able to survive through this outburst of hell. As I ran, I looked at the atrocities that were occurring around me; left and right there were people dead and injured with shards of the wall all over the place, but I kept thinking to myself that nothing had happened to my house and that it would still be there. And then I took a quick look at Eren and Mikasa as they began to turn; Eren cried "Mom!" but I couldn't worry about their problem now, I needed to get to Jade and our mothers. I tried not to look towards Eren's block, but as I passed his block, I quickly looked at their direction and swiftly stopped at what I saw; it was shocking, there was a huge boulder on their house! They needed my help, but what if that happened to my house? I would have to help them on my way back, if they were still alive. I decided to continue for my house. When I turned on my street, right in front of my eyes, I saw Jade, Ms. Calle, and my mother running away from a 7 meter Titan that appeared to have jumped onto our now demolished house. Man was it huge and it had these crazy bug-eyed stare and an small mouth with a creepy grin. I was frightened, but I couldn't move and I just stood there in terror, but then I thought of a plan; I picked up some of the wall fragments and ran towards Jade and our moms; I knew I was faster and quicker than Jade and our moms, and I figured I was small enough to out maneuver the Titan, at least that's what I thought I was capable of, warning them with my scream, "Jade, Ms. Calle, mom, go right after you pass me, I got a plan!" They each wore a worried face, but no one's looked more worried than my mother's.

My mom yelled, "Nate what are you-"

I looked at her and gave her the face my father would have worn in this case, a face of confidence, "Mom, trust me! I have a plan!" My mother nodded and they ran passed me, I couldn't hear what they yelled back to me as I saw them turn, it was something like "See you at the wall gate!" I couldn't tell who said it, but it didn't matter. The Titan stood up and it ran towards me, I threw the fragments at it and one of the fragments hit it directly in its right eye and it tripped over its own feet as it yelped in pain. I ran around it into an alleyway, but then I began to think about how this was the way to Eren's street! Could he and Mikasa possibly attract the Titan? No it wanted me, especially after I hit it in the eye and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have been able to see them; their house and the boulder would block them from its view. That's when I got to his street and about 50 meters left of me was a 15 meter Titan, over twice the size of the one that was chasing me, and had this opened elongated smile; it had something in its hands, a person, a women. It was Eren's mother! I could see Eren another 100 meters away from me as him and Mikasa were being carried away by a Garrison soldier. I was paralyzed in fear as she was fighting it, but it then lifted its right hand and snapped her spine as blood spewed out of her mouth, eyes, and nose. I was left motionless in a mixture of fear and disgust as the blood slowly dripped out of her. It began to lift her up and then put her into its mouth, violently chomping down on her body. Her blood spewed everywhere. I turned to see the 7 meter Titan, but I didn't move as it picked me up, but instead I kept looking back at the bigger Titan, the Smiling Titan. The blood had splattered everywhere in all directions. Eren's mother, her blood was everywhere, I was covered in it, the Smiling Titan was covered in it, the 7 meter Titan was covered in it. I was paralyzed in the 7 meter Titan's hand and I wasn't resisting it. I looked up and thought that everything was over, but then an old-looking Garrison soldier appeared and landed on the Titan's face, stabbing it in the eye; it let out a monstrous roar, but soon after it had started the yelp of pain suddenly ceased. Another Garrison soldier, in his late-20s, cut out its nape, the Titan's only weakness, and the older gentlemen grabbed me and sprung to the top of the closest building. The Garrison soldiers were Mr. Ven, an old man with white-gray hair and silver-white beard standing a good 1.8 meters, and Arnold Cap, a relatively young man with raven black hair standing an enormous 2 meters.

In a calm voice Mr. Ven spoke, "Nate, it's me, Norbert's grandfather. Me and Arnold are here to escort you out of the city. It's not safe here, we have to-" he paused in mid-sentence and immediately started to examine the blood that had consumed the innocence of my body, "Nate who's blood is that all over you?"

I stood there in silence as tears rushed down my face for a minute, I couldn't accumulate enough courage to speak, but a word was able to slip out, "Hers."

Mr. Ven and Arnold were astonished, Mr. Ven knelt down in front of me and we stared eye to eye and he serenely said, "Is it Jade's blood? Ms. Calle's? Your mom's? Nate we need to know whose blood it is."

I let out a cry, "Eren's mother, it's her blood. I saw a Garrison soldier take Eren and Mikasa away, but that huge Titan ate her. Eren still saw it though, I still saw it." I uncontrollably cried, I was no longer able to stop my tears from falling down my face, I was no longer able to push aside my cowardice, "I could've saved her, I could've-"

Mr. Ven wiped the tears off my face, trying to reassure me as he talked to me, "Nate, there was nothing you could do, just go with Arnold." He turned to Arnold, a sense of fulfillment covered his old wrinkled face, "Arnold I want you to take him to the boat, Norbert's already there. Nate where are the women at?"

I stood up now; I couldn't cry no more, the survival of my remaining family depended on me now, "They went for the gate to Wall Maria, I drew the Titan you guys killed to help them get away, it was chasing them and I had to save them. It's what my father would want me to do."

Mr. Ven nodded proudly, "Trust me Nate, your father would definitely be proud in you. Now, let's hope your mother is alive so she can be the same. Arnold take Nate now, I'll deal with incoming Titans, try and spare some time for the rest of the civilians to evacuate." Mr. Ven pulled out his swords.

A harsh yet professional voice emerged from the usually silent Arnold Cap, "Negative Ven, you can't do that all alone, and there are already Titans beyond this point. Let's fall back and assist the civilians as they evacuate. We can then receive orders when we return to the gate and stop the Titan's advancement into the walls from there. It is our best bet." Arnold stood tense, ready to argue his point if he were dared question.

To his surprise Mr. Ven put his swords away, "Arnold why must you keep me from the only battle I have ever seen in my life?" he let out a small chuckle, "I'm very surprised though Arnold. And to think that you were a few ranks away from being in the top ten for your Trainee Corps. I guess fate planned for you to save me, huh, well let's fall back then. We'll figure it out when we get there."

Arnold nodded and grabbed me. They both used their 3-D Maneuver Gear (Maneuver Gear) to whisk away towards the wall, but time seemed to be paused in my mind as I kept looking at that one Titan, the Smiling Titan had nearly walked out of my field of view. I will never forget that face. I will never forget all of the blood. I will never forgive myself; my eyes were closed and I cried. I began to realize how cruel the world actually was. The splashes of blood on my face was proof of that, but there was nothing anybody could do but to try and survive, but what was the point of falling further back into the walls if the walls would just fall? Even if it took 100 more years the walls wouldn't stand forever; the walls would fall and the Titans would come in; everything that happened today would happen all over again; I knew it, but I knew I couldn't let that happen again. I had to do something about it and that's when I heard the scream of a girl followed by Arnold scream, "Jade!" I looked down to see a beautiful girl standing at a 1.6 meters motionless covered in blood. Her luscious raven black hair drenched in blood. It was Jade.

* * *

(Jade Calle)

I was helping my mother in the little kitchen; we were preparing dinner for us, Mrs. Orne, and Nate to try to relieve the stress and tension in all of us from Mr. Orne's incident, in case he was still alive and returned, like usual. We started to prepare his plate first, but as I walked to the table, I saw a sudden flash of green light followed by some sort of explosion; I brushed it off thinking that it was just a storm passing by, but there wasn't any rain or clouds and it was as bright as a day could be, when another sudden explosion and chunks of wall fragments were sent drifting across the sky. I was shocked as I saw an enormous bolder land only a few blocks away. Me and my mother immediately dropped the dishes in our hands and went for the door when Mrs. Orne walked in. She was in a state of panic, "Jade, Mel have you guys seen Nate? I haven't seen him since this afternoon."

I immediately responded, also worrying for Nate, "No Mrs. Orne, I haven't seen him since we were all together." Mrs. Orne was freaking out as tears rapidly ran down her now pale face. I tried to think of what could've have happened, but I had a feeling Mrs. Orne knew, "Mrs. Orne is there something wrong? What happened out there?"

In a historical cry Mrs. Orne yelled out, "We need to find him! The wall has been breached!"

I nearly fell off my feet, "Mrs. Orne, how could they, the walls, there 50 meters." I stammered in fear unable to choose my own words as I usually could, just the words of my most inner fear slipped out, "But that means that Nate and Norbert could be-" I let out a faint cry as I fell down to my knees.

Mrs. Orne picked me and shook me yelling, "C'mon we need to go and find him! We can't lose someone else! Not like my Justin! I can't bear it, I just can't!"

My mom grabbed Mrs. Orne and told her, "Calm down Carrie, let's go and-" my mother stopped, wide-eyed and mouth agape letting out a shriek. Standing outside of the house was a Titan. It stood 7 meters tall with an insane bug-eyed stare and small mouth grinning. "Jade, Carrie let's go!" we ran out of the house, and we looked back as the Titan jumped on the house. I realized that it was happening, it was really happening. We ran 25 meters when Nate appeared, the Titan right behind us still trying to get up.

Nate was frozen for a second then he went to pick up some wall fragments off the floor and ran towards us, yelling, "Jade, Ms. Calle, mom, go right after you pass me, I got a plan!" he was willing to risk his life to save us, but we could all just get away. No, that would only get us all eaten by the Titan.

Mrs. Orne in shocked yelled, "Nate what are you-"

Nate gave her a familiar face his father would've given her, a face of confidence, "Mom trust me!" Mrs. Orne nodded, I didn't want to let him go alone, but what if I became a burden and ended up getting him or me killed. I had to trust him. We passed him and I felt like the other half of my heart rip apart from me as I looked at him running.

I turned my head and yelled, "See you at the wall gate!" We ran slower as we turned to the monstrous roar of the Titan and a loud boom. Nate had thrown the fragments he picked up and he hit the Titan. It was 10 meters from him as it began getting up and ran for Nate until he ran into an alleyway. The Titan tried to go in it, but it was too thick and could not fit in the relatively small gap, so it instead started to climb a building towards Nate's direction, but it was left stuck with its feet hanging. Mrs. Orne stood there motionless, I tugged on her and said "Mrs. Orne, Nate's safe, trust me. We'll see him later, we've got to go now!" Just then, we saw a Garrison soldier carrying 2 kids, 1 under his arm and 1 over his shoulder, but they were 50 meters away; the kids looked familiar; they were Eren and Mikasa. I tried to listen as Eren was screaming something, but it was indistinct to me. But his scream was followed by a splattering of blood; the blood drops scattered over us; Eren was paralyzed in the Garrison soldier's arms, as was Mrs. Orne, my mother, and I. I could tell if we all had the same question on our mind. Who's blood was it? A picture of Nate having his head bitten off came into my head.

I was pulled back into reality as my mother screamed; she was now in the hands of a 10 meter Titan with a thin mouth and wide eyes, I started to go for her, but I was stopped by Mrs. Orne, who pulled me and ran in the opposite direction.

I howled in pain, "Mom!" the Titan put my mom in its mouth and chomped down, sending her blood flying in our direction. We stop about 20 meters from the Titan.

Mrs. Orne hugged me tightly and told me, "Jade run I'll hold it off," and Mrs. Orne began running back to the 10 meter Titan who was still devouring what was left of my poor stiff mother.

I just stood there and tried to argue, "But Mrs. Orne-"

Mrs. Orne turned and yelled, "Go now! I need you to go and find Nate!"

I nodded and whispered to myself, "Listen to her, she would rather die saving me than risk both our lives and if you can get away, you can go and get some help." I ran as fast as I could towards the direction to the wall gate, but I looked back when I heard a scream. Mrs. Orne had gotten pass the 10 meter one by throwing what was wall and building fragments, but right behind it was a 5 meter Titan, with a ridiculous frown, that immediately picked her up; she screamed for help, but the Titan started to devour her viciously tossing blood in all directions; buckets of blood drops were sent my way, hitting me, and making me step backwards. I heard someone scream my name and as I looked up I was grabbed by an old Garrison soldier and he sprung us up to a nearby building.

It was Mr. Ven, who had picked me up, and with him was Arnold Cap and a blood-covered Nate, was glad to see me as he spoke in anxiety, "Jade, don't freak out. It is only Mr. Ven and Arnold. Where's your mom at? Where's my mom at?"

I opened my mouth as tears ran down my face, but could only say one thing, "Nate, who's blood is that on you?"

Nate's green-hazel eyes began to tear up as he turned his face away from me, trying to hide his emotions; that's when Mr. Ven came up to me and answered my question, "It's Eren's mom's."

A deep silence came over me for a few seconds, but I was in too shock to remain silent, "I just saw Eren. Is that why he was screaming?"

Nate wiped his eyes, "Yes, Jade I- I saw it happen to her, but I couldn't do anything about it. But who's blood is on you?"

I just stared into his eyes and cried out, "Hers and-" but I could no longer talk as my voice began to be muffled as tears ran down my blood-covered cheeks; it was too obvious and everybody immediately knew that our mothers were dead and that the blood that covered me was the blood of our mothers.

In an emotionless but calm tone Arnold said, "Mr. Ven, we must continue to fall back, I spot 2 Titans, 1 at 10 meters and another at 5 meters... we must leave now, we are attracting them."

I let out a cry as I fell into Nate's arms, "The 10 meter Titan, it ate my mom, and the 5 meter Titan ate Nate's. She went back to distract the 10 meter Titan. She, Mrs. Orne, she saved me." Immediately after I stopped and cried in tears, we heard a brute roar as Arnold jumped towards the Titans, "No, Arnold don't do it!" He ignored my screams of disapproval as he struck both of the Titans swiftly and, unseen by the naked eye, killed them both instantaneously.

He landed and said, "Let us go now. Jade, Nate, I am sorry. I can't explain anything right now, but I want you guys to know that this is all my fault."

* * *

(Narrator)

Nate and Jade were escorted to the gate by Arnold and Mr. Ven, but they were soon abandoned as Mr. Ven and Arnold were tasked with killing Titans further in the wall. They entered the gate to Wall Maria's interior, but it seemed unimportant since their mothers were dead and there was nothing they could to undo or change it; the world they lived in was cruel, even before the wall had been breached, and this was proof that the worst had happened; everything had gone to hell. The world was cruel, Nate and Jade had found out the hard way; the splattering of blood they had bared witness to, the same blood on their faces carried a sort of abstractness of life. It was pitiful for them to walk with the blood on their face, but now wasn't a time for them to grieve, it was time for them to make their escape.

**Probably wasn't what you expected, but tune into the next chapter to see who survives the invasion of Shigashina and see who doesn't make it onto the boat.  
Thanks for reading.**


	3. Ch 3: Their Escape From Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts.

Author's Note:

Sorry this chapter is small, I just needed to get this out of the way since it was a little moment on its own, but it does not mean that I put less effort or work into it, I put all my effort and care into everything I write, some just end up longer than others.

Please leave a comment, a review, or PM me your opinions and critiques. I love to see criticism and the things you guys have to say about the story. Enjoy.

I dedicate to my best friend and character inspiration Norbert.

**Ch 3: Their Escape From Hell - The Invasion of Shigashina Part III**

(Narrator)

The sounds of screams could no longer announce the hopelessness of the situation, at least that's what the citizens of Shigashina seemed to believe, especially because as they continued running from the Titans, they realized that they could not escape from them; the Titans grabbed people - uncles and aunts, mothers and fathers, grandparents and cousins, friends and strangers, soldiers and civilians - nobody was safe from their grasps; they chomped off their heads or consumed the victims whole, but their intention was never to kill humans; it was only a byproduct of their consumption of humans. Today was no different from any other, except it was. Today was very different from any other before it. Shigashina had now been overrun by the Titans, bringing destruction along with them as mothers were eaten and homes were destroyed, but Shigashina had fulfilled its purpose of attracting the Titans; districts like Shigashina existed along all of the 3 walls in the 4 cardinal directions. These districts were solely built to be human attractions for Titan, the architects having knowledge that Titans were more attracted to large groups of humans, and these districts ended up lowering the numbers of personnel for wall guarding and cutting the cost needed for military protection. But the Garrison could no longer worry about recapturing Shigashina; it could only focus on helping the evacuation of the remaining survivors.

* * *

(Norbert Ven)

The evacuation had started a few hours ago and I was already on board of the evacuation ships that would take survivors further in the walls. It was crowded on the ship, yet I felt I was still alone. Where were Jade, Nate, Mr. Cap, and Grandfather at? How was I supposed to live without any of them? What if Nate and Jade were eaten? What if Grandfather and Mr. Cap didn't get to them in time? Or what if they were eaten along the way? No, there was too many people here, so there was a chance that they would be here too and they were. They were just boarding the ships as I stood in relief, apart from the stress I felt about humanity's current situation with Shigashina. Their faces were grim so they probably had just become witnesses to the hell the Titans had brought into Shigashina, but still, where was Grandfather and Mr. Cap? Where was Ms. Calle and Mrs. Orne? Grandfather and Mr. Cap were probably stationed at the wall gate, fighting off the Titans to stop them from further advancing into the walls, but were Ms. Calle and Mrs. Orne eaten? They must've been, the faces that Nate and Jade wore was that of loss and trauma. I went for them but something was wrong; a single Garrison soldier shouted, "No more people! The ships are full!" The Garrison wasn't going to let any more people board the ship. They were going to leave them. Panic among the deserted broke loose as people began screaming, shouting, and pushing each other to board the ship.

A person shouted, "But there are still children here!"

And another desperately screamed, "Please take my children, they're all I have left!"

But the Garrison soldier kept his ground along with his partner as he yelled at the rebellious survivors, "There's no more room!" and turned yelling at the soldiers already on board of the ship, "Tell them to go now!" The boat started to move and I was frozen in place. Suddenly, I heard all of hell unleash as people were screaming at the top of their lungs; most of them started to run towards the boat, leaping their bodies into the air and towards the ship. Some of them made it, while others fell or slipped off the sides of the boats. The scene was horrific and inhumane. How could they do this to the people they were sworn to protect? However, I began to hear the sounds of thundering footsteps overshadowing the horrendous screams of the deserted people. I looked towards the wall and witnessed as the impossible had happened. A Titan had breached Wall Maria.

I whispered to myself in confusion as I stared at the Titan, "How could that Titan do that? How could it breach the wall? That Titan, this, this is the last thing humanity needed. But that Titan, it's different." I began to note down the Titan's physical and psychological characteristics in my head, primarily the ones that made it more unique or rare than any other Titans. This Titan was 15 meters and its skin had the appearance of armor instead of flesh, so it was primarily structured to break the wall and it didn't try to eat nor was it attracted to any of the nearby humans. Instead it just stood there and tried to catch its breath as it exhaled, so it meant it occurred to have some sort of high intelligence. With Titans like the armored one and the colossal-sized one how would we regain the territories outside the wall? How would we ever live inside the walls with them around. Heck with or without them we could have never won. Humanity never had a chance. I walked to Jade and Nate and I hugged them as we all broke out in tears.

**Sorry nobody really died, I think it is too early to kill off any of the main characters yet, but don't expect that I won't kill off important people. Tune into the next chapter. Secrets are going to be revealed.  
Thank you for reading.**


	4. Ch 4: The Days After

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts.

Author's Note:

Hey hope you like this chapter, it's not clearly stated when it takes place, but it follows the anime story-line quite accurately, mainly because I actually studied the episode this would've taken place in 5 or 6 times.

Please leave a comment, a review, or PM me your opinions and critiques. I love to see criticism and the things you guys have to say about the story. Enjoy.

**Ch 4: The Days After - The Years That Followed Wall Maria Part I**

(Norbert Ven)

The few days that followed the breach of Wall Maria went by slow for us as part of the small group of survivors from inside Wall Maria, filled with pain and regret; I hadn't talked to Nate or Jade since we had fallen-back into Wall Rose because I felt like they needed time to mourn for their losses. I woke to see Nate and Jade sitting, holding hands. Were they a couple? No, they couldn't be, could they? I yawned loudly to notify them that I was now awake and aware of what was going on, they then quickly separated and blushed, but shook off their emotions as they came towards me. I decided it was time to break the silence we had kept for the past few days, "They've finally done it, they've managed to destroy our way of life."

"No Norbert," Nate said in a slightly harsh tone, "It was destroyed all along. We were just consumed by ignorance to see, but it's clear to me what we must do now." He took a deep breath and sighed with a face full of disbelief, "We can't let this happen again. We can't be weak no more. We have to join the 103rd Trainee Corps."

Shock entered me like lightning, I jumped to my feet and at the top of my lungs I screamed, "Nate, think for a second. We are no match for the Titans, we never were and we never will be. They are nearly invincible. We'll just end up dying like-"

"Norbert, Nate's right okay." Jade said with tears forming in her brown eyes and signs of regret blooming on her face, "He's right. We have to get stronger, we can't let this happen to anyone because no one deserves to go through the hell we had the luck to survive. No one deserves to lose their mother at a young age."

I looked at them in denial, I could understand their reasons but I couldn't comprehend their logic, I got up and started to walk around, thinking that the fresh air from outside would calm me down or at least help them think straight. Me, Nate, and Jade, along with the other survivors, had been taken to a refuge that had once been a food storehouse, though we had no need for food since my grandfather had kept a secret stash in a bag and had given it to me so I could distribute the food among me Jade and Nate, but even then it wouldn't last 4 months. I began cooling down and decided that I should start giving them an explanation of my reasoning as I said, "Guys, do you remember what the Titans have done to us? Look around you, look at everyone that's made it. They either look frightened or disillusioned and now they have become nothing more than the corrupt faces of selfishness after what the Titans have done to them. And Nate, what about our dreams of living in the interior, away from the Titans and poverty. Look at everyone as they fight for food, even though there isn't enough for everyone here. If we act reckless, we will surely be the ones to starve to death in the winter, before we even turn 12. So just forget about the Trainee Corps, okay. We have to be conservative of ourselves and our actions. We can't be careless or reckless. We must survive."

Nate stood up and put his hand on my shoulder, "Exactly Norbert, but to survive we must learn how to protect ourselves and we haven't forgotten the terror the Titans have brought with them into Shigashina. We are doing this so that nobody else has to witness it ever again. I'm not saying we are going to go and be stupid about the situation, all I'm saying is that we are going to learn how to survive in a world like this. Face it Norbert, our dream of living in the walls would never have be accomplished, but it won't stop me from writing still. Me and Jade have already decided to join the 103rd Trainee Corps. The only question we are left with is if you will be willing to join us?"

I immediately felt the weight of Nate's question, and it nearly made me collapse in shock. I wanted to join, but I needed to be honest wit them. I couldn't join because there was no motivation for me to pursue it. I shook my head and said "I'm sorry guys, but I just can't. It's not that I don't want to it is that I don't really have a reason to now, but trust me, if anything encourages me to join within the next year, then you can count me in."

A smirk rose on Nate's face, to him a maybe was better than a no, to him it meant there was still hope, no matter how small, but his smirk fell and his face was replaced by curiosity, "Norbert, if you don't mind if ask, but where is your grandfather? Jade and I want to thank him and Arnold for saving us from the Titans in Shigashina. If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be here now."

I didn't know, but I did have a guess that seemed accurate to the situation at hand, "I think they are giving a report of the situation of Shigashina in Trost right now. Hey look who made it." About 30 meters to our right were Armin, Mikasa, and Eren. Armin had gotten 3 pieces of bread from somewhere and was handing Mikasa and Eren a piece each.

Nate in a slight bit of rage whispered, "Why do they get bread. What about us? Haven't we gone through enough? Who are they anyway."

I shook my head, smacking Nate on the back of his head, "It's Eren, Mikasa, and Armin."

Nate stood in a state of shock, only saying, "Oh, well that's okay."

I asked Nate, "What happened in Shigashina anyway? You said you would tell me, but I've been hesitant to ask."

Nate whispered, ashamed of himself, "I watched as Eren's mom was killed."

Nate started to shake a bit, so I put my hand on him, trying to comfort him, "Nate it's okay. It wasn't our fa-" A sudden yelp of pain interrupted me mid-sentence. We all turned to see Eren on the floor with 2 soldiers from the Garrison looking down at him.

Eren screamed, "You don't know what it's like! You've never even seen it! You've never seen what the Titans do to people!" Eren was furious, but it was stupid of him to verbally assault a Garrison soldier, weather he needed to or not he would get beat.

One of the soldiers screamed, "Shut up!" And just on cue he lifted his rifle up, ready to strike Eren.

And just like it was an instinct, Armin stepped in front of Eren and respectively yelled, "I'm sorry! He's just hungry and irritable! That's why he so rudely lashed out a an adult. I'm sorry!"

Both of the Garrison soldiers looked around embarrassed and confused; one of them said, "Jeez. It's 'cause of us that you guys aren't starving to death, you know! Even you kids oughta be thankful to us!" He knew it would mean a riot if he stirred up the situation anymore and the last thing he needed was a full on riot from the irritated and starving survivors.

Armin nodded and yelled, "Of course!" Armin was always coming to Eren's rescue using intelligence and persuasion as his weapon, the same way Mikasa, with her physical strength, and Eren, with his unbroken will, would come to his rescue. Armin was a nice kid to talk to, he was always nervous though, always putting himself down because he was physically weak, but if it wasn't for Armin, a Garrison soldier would never have saved Eren and Mikasa from a Titan and they would be dead.

* * *

(Nate Orne)

A year had passed since the day me and Jade had decided to join the 103rd Trainee Corps, only about a few months before today an operation had been arranged to take back Wall Maria, but in reality the central government didn't aim to successfully take back Wall Maria. The central government had sent out 250,000 people, about 20% of the population, to their deaths to prevent a food shortage. Yesterday the survivors of the onslaught returned, less than 100 people among them. Mr. Ven and Arnold were one of the few Garrison soldiers to volunteer for the operation, but they never returned. I looked down a Norbert who was crying, face full of tears and disbelief. I tried to talk his spirits up as I spoke, "Norbert, I'm sorry about your grandfather. He was a good man and he didn't deserve this." Norbert looked up at me and wiped his tears, holding a Garrison medallion. The Garrison and central government had given it to people like Norbert who relatives in the Garrison volunteering in the operation. Mr. Ven didn't need to volunteer and neither did Arnold. They chose to volunteer because they wanted the operation to succeed. I looked to meet Jade's dark brown eyes on the verge of tears. She was holding a opened letter and a Garrison medallion. It was strange so I asked her, "Jade, why do you have that medallion? Where did you get it from?"

She wiped her tears and said, "They gave it to me because of Arnold Cap's volunteer in the operation. He was my biological brother, the same one that ran away." Jade paused as she began choking on her emotions. Arnold was her brother? How did we not know? He was always around our house and he had always kept an eye out for us, but especially Jade. She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes again, "I just found out in this letter that they found on his body. this was the only way they could identify him." She handed me the letter and I began reading it.

_To: Jade Calle_  
_ From: Arnold Cap_  
_ Dear Jade, __Although I have been in town since you were nine, it was best you know this after my death in this operation  
I am __your brother. My actual name is Oscar Calle, this Garrison medallion is my gift to you, I am sorry I've kept this a  
secret; I ran away at age twelve to join the Ninety-Forth Trainee Corps and was stationed in Trost District as a prodigy  
to the Garrison Elite Squad, until I requested to be stationed in Shigashina when I turned eighteen. I could've been in  
the top ten of my class, but I chose to let some girl I liked make it, but unfortunately she was was ranked lower than a  
girl named Catherine Sein but only by a few points. As I said, I was stationed in Trost, along with Vivian. She would  
always tell me about her relatives, and I soon came to realize her relatives were the Orne family that lived in Shigashina  
District and had taken in you and mother. By this point, I just had to see you guys. I needed to know you guys were okay;  
Vivian is in Trost now and I need you to look for her. She has a secret of the Titans with her. Join the One Hundred and Third Trainee  
Corps and join the Garrison or Survey Corps with Nate and Norbert; Vivian is your last hope for survival. Look for Dr. Yeagar,  
__he knows a secret about the Titans; look out for his son, Eren, because without him Dr. Yeagar won't tell humanity the secret.  
__Time has been limited and I have suspicion that the Titans will strike Trost District in 850 if Wall Mara ever fell. Do not fail.  
__Love, Oscar Calle_

I looked at the letter surrounded by doubt due to its contents, and with a face full of shock I said, "What does this mean? What does Vivian have with this? What does this even have to do with her? There's nothing she could know about the Titans that we wouldn't know? Or is there?"

Jade shook her head and shrugged, "I don't know Nate, but we'll just have to find it out from her the next time we see her."

Norbert sprung up from the ground and to his feet, a sense of confidence and motivation came from his posture and his voice as he spoke in a thundering manner, "Let's do it then! Let's join the 103rd Trainee Corps!"

Me and Jade stood there astonished by Norbert's words and change of attitude, I stood up and walked towards Norbert saying, "Norbert are you sure? You don't have to prove anything. You don't have to throw your life away if you don't want to, you are smart enough to help us by enhancing humanity's technological inventions."

Norbert nodded, "Nate, I understand what you are saying, but I don't what to find out that either of you died in the hands of a Titan and I would have to live the rest of my life knowing that there was nothing I could have done to save you guys. And I'm not throwing my life away either. We all know that this something we have to do. Anyway, I told you 8 months ago that I would join if I had gotten a reason and I think that this is reason enough. Remember we can't be weak anymore and I'm ready to get stronger now."

I was semi-glad that Norbert finally understood what we wanted and felt we needed to do. I looked over to Jade, never before had I seen her so sad. What if she didn't want to join anymore? I needed to know. I lent down my hand and she grabbed it as I pulled her up, asking her, "Jade, I want to know if you are still in, too?"

Jade gave me a smirk, trying to hide the pain that still showed in her eyes, but she nodded confidently, "Yes. This letter doesn't change my decision, in fact, it gives me more of a reason to join than ever before. I know I feel sad, but how I feel isn't important compared to the state humanity has been in for 101 years."

I nodded. I felt an intense fear for my friends' well-beings, but it was their decision and I would have to be there for them. Even if I tried to convince them not to they would not budge. I smiled as I look at my future comrades and said, "Alright then, we are joining the 103rd Trainee Corps."

**Sorry that this chapter and the last chapter weren't that long, I needed to get out some little bits, but I promise that next chapter will be super long and I will introduce a lot of new characters.  
****Thank you for reading.**


	5. Ch 5: The 103rd Trainee Corps

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts.

Author's Note:

I apologize for not posting as much content as I've wanted to in the last few chapters, but I have made this chapter extra long to make up for them.

I dedicate this chapter to the people who inspired the new characters that will be introduced this chapter: My friends Herman Ethan and Cua, my cousin Anthony, fellow writer Swiftfire100's character GwenFireheart/VerityCampball from _A Story About Love_ and _Her Year of Happiness_, and my brother Gino.

Please leave a comment, a review, or PM me your opinions and critiques. I love to see criticism and the things you guys have to say about the story. Enjoy, I put extra effort into this chapter.

Also I have started another fanfiction based off of Nate's poems. It's called _Hell, Through Their Eyes: Nate Orne's Poetry._

**Ch 5: The 103rd Trainee Corps - The Years After Wall Maria Part II**

(Norbert Ven)

We had signed up for the 103rd Trainee Corps, me Nate and Jade. Today was the first day of our 3 year journey. Our head drill instructor was named Bruce Deltri, a youthful-looking man that stood 2 meters tall, had a cold blue-green glare, and ghost-like white hair. Since it was our first day, he taught us how to properly salute by instructing us to place our right hand over our heart and our left hand across our lower back, which signified us giving our hearts to the people inside the walls. And that was when the easy part of the rest of our training ended as our hell immediately followed as Instructor Bruce began to shout in a demonic brute voice what seemed to be an introduction into the next 3 years and the rest of our military service, "You all are here to try to help aid humanity in its battle against the Titans! I am here to determine whether you can aid us by seeing who is fit to be the shields of the people or spineless pawns we feed to the Titans!" Things were getting tense as I stood among the front row of the crowd with 2 meters between all the cadets; I was 6th from the right and 55th from the left, at this moment I wanted to get it over with. How harsh could the instructor actually be? "Cadet 1 face me; what the hell is your name and where are you from!?"

Cadet 1, the person who stood in front of the drill instructor, had a light tan skin color, was 1.72 meters and had a stylish brown-black hair. He swiftly saluted and answered, "Herman Esqui from Trost District, Sir!" He seemed to be properly posed though his salute was slightly off.

Instructor Bruce immediately asked him a difficult question, "Why are you here!?"

Herman hesitated for a bit as he let the question process through his head,trying to think of something that would be acceptable to say. He smiled as he found his answer, "To help aid humanity by slaughtering Titans, Sir!"

The cadets around him were whispering about how his answer was at least tangible to the situation at hand, but Instructor Bruce just stood there without a change of face, "Cadet Esqui, you will not make it out of here if you cannot even salute properly! Every soldier that has graduated through me were able to salute without flaw on the 1st day! For every time you, or anyone, does not salute properly, you, Cadet Esqui, will hang from a bar 5 meter in the air over solid concrete as everyone else runs 10 laps around the camp, in which you will hold onto the bar until every single cadet has completely finished and then you will run for my pure amusement until I feel I am bored of your pure pain!" Everyone was purely shocked by the instructor's response. Instructor Bruce was more brutal then everyone had presumed he would be.

Herman in distraught acknowledged Instructor Bruce's devious response, "Understood, Sir!"

Instructor Bruce, then, walked on towards the next cadet, who was distracted impurely in his own little world,"Cadet 2 face me! Who the hell are you!?"

Cadet 2 just saluted; he was 1.75 meters, had a pink skin color and dirty blond hair. He seemed to be lost and intimidated, but as soon as Instructor Bruce stood in front of him, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Ethan Gill from Dauper Village inside Wall Rose's Interior, Sir!"

To everyone's surprise, Instructor Bruce took a step forward so that him and Ethan were about chest to chest and while Instructor Bruce was looking down at Ethan he howled, "Why the hell are you here!?"

Ethan stood there quiet, he suddenly turned red with embarrassment by some thought or answer he had for Instructor Bruce. He sighed a slightly muttered, "I want to join the Military Police, to serve-" the rest of what he said was so indistinct to me, and everyone around me, that I could not decipher the sounds he was trying to make.

Instructor Bruce grabbed Ethan from his uniform and shook him like a rag-doll yelling, "Cadet Gill, if the military wanted to train pieces of shit with no backbones or balls, we would recruit all of our soldiers from the interior of Wall Sina! Now, restate your reason or you will be expelled from the 103rd Trainee Corps and will be evicted from the premises with my foot in your ass!"

He dropped Ethan who landed on his feet. Ethan immediately saluted and yelled, "I came here to enter the Military Police to meet the beautiful women of Wall Sina and hopefully have a chance to pleasure them in any way, shape, or form possible!"

Instructor Bruce stood there in disgust and head-butted Ethan, who fell to his knees as he held onto his own head. Instructor Bruce immediately lifted Ethan off of his knees and shook him again in a furious manner yelling, "You little piece of shit!" And he threw him 6 meters behind him as Ethan hit the floor and tumbled. The instructor walked towards Ethan and continued yelling at him, "Stand up Cadet Gill! You will learn how to respect women as fellow beings, not as items. For every time you are reported for demeanor acts toward any of the young female cadets, I will have you hang upside-down from a bar 5 meters in the air over solid concrete for an entire 24-hour period and immediately after the period is complete you will run for my sheer amusement of your suffering! And all this will be done without rest meals or sleep! Do I make myself clear!"

Ethan, who's face was now covered with more blood than visible skin, nodded and screamed, "Yes Sir!" If nobody was afraid of Instructor Bruce before, as I wasn't, they sure were terrified now. There was 3 people between me and my soon-to-be meeting with Instructor Bruce's rage. Chills began driving down my spine, making me feel weak and frightened, but I decided to look forward and avoid attracting his immediate attention.

I could hear him as he was walking to the next cadet, "Cadet 5, face me! Who the hell are you!?" I immediately looked toward his direction; he had skipped pass a pale girl with red-gold hair about 1.55 meters and a over-sized bulky guy with dark tan skin and slick black hair, who stood 2.5 meters. Did we have a Titan as a cadet? No, that was crazy, but why would he skip these people? What was special about them?

The girl who stood in front of him was a relatively small white girl standing 1.48 meters with bright blond hair. She was extremely beautiful, more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen before. She saluted and, in the most beautiful voice I ever heard, yelled, "I am Casey Teni from Trost District, Sir!" Her voice was so loud yet, at the same time, it was a soothing and reassuring sound to my ears.

Instructor Bruce nodded and calmly said, "Why are you here Cadet Teni." It threw everybody off, but Casey.

She was indeed shocked, but it didn't seem to bother her as she managed to immediately scream out her answer, "To join the Military Police and bring great honor to my family and to the District of Trost!"

Instructor Bruce nodded and smiled, "Good for you to have such a honorable cause, go for it." but his smile dropped and his face was now within breathing distance of hers, and in his sinister voice he roared to her, "But know that you will never be able to reach your goal and would not bring more honor to your family or district as the dirt beneath your shoes!"

She smiled faintly and nodded, "Yes Sir, I am not worth the honor of the dirt beneath the soles of my shoes!"

He smiled and nodded to her, and moved on to the next cadet, "Cadet 6," it was my turn, "Who the hell are you!?"

I saluted, straightening up my posture, nearly flawless and screamed, "I am Norbert Ven from Shigashina District!" There was a sight gasp among the crowd of cadets that surrounded me.

However, he stood there unchanged, "Why the hell should I care! Explain to me why you have joined the 103rd Trainee Corps!" I could see he knew that I was intelligent.

I showed indifference, but behind my toughness was the pure feeling of terror and fear. I knew I couldn't lie or sugarcoat it, not even slightly, because he would notice and be on me like he was on Herman and Ethan. I felt morally weak, but I came here to get stronger. I yelled, "I joined to gain the strength and knowledge to help aid humanity in its on-going battle with the Titans and to ensure the safety of my friends and now the safety of my future comrades!"

Everybody around me was surprised, even Instructor Bruce, the only ones who weren't surprised were Nate and Jade who were the 2 people to my right that were now smiling. Instructor Bruce, though, simply nodded, "Such a noble and honest decision, but no matter how much strength and knowledge you gain here, you will only endanger your friends, and I would not even deem you as useful for bait to feed to the Titans!"

I nearly collapsed with his degenerate statement, but I could not show weakness, not now and not ever again. I looked him straight in his cold stare and retorted, "Yes Sir, I am not worthy to meet an honorable end in the hands of a Titan!" he then walked on and continued his intense interrogation, skipping Nate Jade and a few others. Maybe he could sense people like Nate and Jade, people who had encountered the Titans face-to-face. Which would put them in a blank state of mind, making them easy to mold into proper soldiers, but the rest of us would have to be reduced to nothing through a similar state of trauma-inducing tragedy and enter a state of self-realization of our weaknesses. We would have to go through a rite of passage to become true soldiers. I looked to my right to see Casey turning. Our eyes had met. I lost myself in her beautiful green eyes.

I opened my mouth to talk, but she whispered first, "Hey Norbert, are you really from Shigashina?" I nodded and she frowned whispering, "Did you encounter the Titans?"

I shook my head and whispered, "Not up close, but I did see the 'Colossal Titan' and 'Armored Titan' breach both walls from a distance," her face carried a burden of concern. She seemed to care for me, or at least she was considerate. Either way I would like to get to know her better, "Casey do you want to hang out with me? After the instructor is done here of course."

Her face lit up as it became bright red, "Oh yeah, but why would you want to hang with somebody like me?"

I nearly gasped at her words, I couldn't believe what she had said. I touched her shoulder and whispered, "Why not? You seem like a wonderful girl and I feel you are like a person most people would like to know." She smiled and somehow began to turn redder bowing her head in embarrassment. I lifted her chin with my hand and said, "And since, it would be good for me to make more friends here, knowing that we are going to spend the next 3 years together. It would be good to see who has my back." She nodded turning as red as a cherry. Where did that come from? Usually I'm so nervous when I talk to girls, even when I talk to Jade, that I end up muttering a lot, but maybe it's the fact that my confidence in myself has risen since the failed operation to take back Wall Maria. I was glad knowing my grandfather no longer had to live in this world anymore, though I missed him everyday. I turned to Nate and said, "Nate I'm hanging with Casey. You guys don't have to wait up for me," then it hit me. Nate needed to know something, "But you and Jade have something in common with Cadet 3. The one that the instructor didn't call. I don't have any proof, but I can feel it. The problem is that I don't know what it is. So you guys need to figure out yourselves. Try to find out if there are any other people that share what you 3 have in common. Just trust me, if it wasn't important the instructor would've interrogated everyone and not exclude anyone."

Nate nodded, "Alright I trust you. And Norbert."

I turned to him, "What?"

He grinned and whispered, "Good luck with Casey."

* * *

(Nate Orne)

We all entered the mess hall after our harsh introduction, which was a large 1-story building that was big enough to hold the 700 people that had joined, but already 60 people had decided that they would rather be farmers than become soldiers and dropped out of the Trainee Corps, though none of which were in the first 2 rows and were mainly people who weren't physically assaulted; people unlike Cadet Ethan Gill and Cadet Herman Esqui. I sat down eating my food with Jade as we were both looking at Norbert hanging with Casey Teni. Casey was extremely beautiful and I could see in Jade's eyes pure jealousy, "What a little skank." Jade said, "Trying to act all innocent."

I laughed at her remark, "Jade are you serious? Do you like Norbert now? Or do you think she is competition because she is so beautiful?" Jade looked at me for a bit and thought. She smiled and we both broke out laughing, "Jade you know you're one of the most beautiful girls here."

She nodded, blushing, the red of her cheeks bringing out the beauty in her big brown eyes, but it was suddenly replaced with a weird look that now appeared in her eyes, "What do you mean by, one of them?" Fuck, she was mad now. She crossed her arms and blurted out, "Nate, is there anyone else as beautiful if not more beautiful than me?"

She looked even more beautiful when she was mad, the intensified red of her face brought out the brown in her eyes even more than when she blushed, making her the most beautiful girl in the room now, but she was still mad and I had to play it smart yet truthful because she would be able to tell if I was lying or not, "Of course Jade, but none make me feel the way I feel like whenever I'm with you." She blushed and smiled, she was calm now, but then a thought came in my head. It was what Norbert had told me when we were lined up, "Anyway, we need to figure out why we weren't called, along with the others who weren't. Norbert thinks that we all might have something in common." I stood up and observed the room, looking for people I knew that hadn't been called, "Wait here Jade, I'm done eating. I'm going to look around for someone and possibly find out some more information about this." Jade simply nodded, but then began to eat swiftly without abandoning her lady-like manners. She hated it when I did things on my own, especially after the fall of Wall Maria because she became more protective of me, seeing everything as a threat. I walked around and saw somebody Norbert told me wasn't called, Cadet 3. I walked up to her and respectively said, "Hey, pardon me for barging in while you are eating, but I'm Nate Orne from Shigashina District," I reached out my hand so it could make me look and seem more friendly as I asked her, "And you are?"

She stood up and shook my hand. She cleared her throat and in a sort of angelic voice said, "I'm Swift, Swift Fire." She was stunning for somebody that wanted to be a soldier. She had pale-white skin and looked about 1.52 meters; she had very beautiful and long red-gold hair with pretty moonlight blue eyes. She was the type of girl you would want to take home to meet your parents, knowing that they would accept her with joy into the family. She then began to blush as she smiled at me and, with her other hand played with her hair, almost trying to act cuter than she thought she was, if that was even possible for her to do.

That's when I felt my heart stop as I heard a familiar voice call out to me, "Nate, who is she?" Immediately Swift withdrew her hand from mine. We both turned to see an angry looking goddess. It was Jade.

I would've smiled at her beauty, but it wasn't the best time for it; I simply decided to introduce them to each other, "Jade, this is Swift Fire. Swift, this is Jade Calle, she's from Shigashina District like me. We grew up there together. We're basically like family."

Swift then smiled at the goddess of jealousy, reaching out to shake her hand while saying, "Hey Jade, it's nice to meet you," but Jade just glared into Swift's blue, almost frightful, eyes, "Oh I'm sorry if you think I'm trying to steal Nate from you. I'm not the kind of girl to steal someone's boyfriend."

Jade then grabbed her hand and shook it, "We're not actually a couple yet, and like Nate said, we are kind of like family."

Swift smiled and looked at me, "Oh, so that means you're single." Jade then let go of Swift's hand and glared at her with fiery eyes and, as beautiful as Jade looked, scared the living hell out of me. She was more pissed than I had ever seen her before and she could've killed Swift with all the hatred that came from her deadly stare. She was now completely jealous of Swift.

I quickly came between them to prevent a possible fight as I whispered to Jade, "Remember why we're here, Jade. Don't start something you don't want to finish." I turned away from Jade and simply asked Swift a basic question, "Anyway Swift, where are you from?"

Swift crossed her arms as said, "Well Nate," then she quickly looked at Jade and then back to me, "I'm from an unstable tribe of nomads outside the walls. My family left the walls when I was 10. About a few months later, on my 11th birthday, I noticed a green flash of lightning and 2 explosive booms coming from the direction of the walls. I could tell the wall had been breached and, before we knew it, swarms of Titans ran towards the direction of the broken gate and, evidently, we were what stood between them and their destination. My parents and everyone else in the tribe were killed, while I was up in a giant tree on the forest we were living in. When all seemed lost, a flash of blood appeared everywhere, almost simultaneously as all the Titans fell. And in front of me was a soldier from the Survey Corps. He brought me into Shigashina and we rested on the walls for a bit. I think his name was Justin Orne." She paused for a bit as she saw the look in our eyes, "Is he a relative of yours?"

Complete silence followed her question as me and Jade nodded. I spoke in a fast tone, almost not understanding myself "Yes, he's my father. Is he still alive? Or did he die inside the walls after saving you? Do you know where he is?"

Swift looked confused and frowned, "I don't know. He kept saying 'I need to get to Dr. Yeagar' and 'My son is with his, they are safe with Dr. Yeagar' and 'Everything will be okay, they are all safe. My family is safe' he seemed to think that you might be safe and with this Dr. Yeagar person and his son. He wanted me to go with him, but I declined because of my confusion. I was stuck thinking about how my parents had died, literally in front of my eyes and how I didn't mourn their loss, I simply felt glad that they didn't have to live in this world anymore, but that led me to simply feel hatred towards the Titans. So, instead of taking me with him, he took me to Trost District, where the Garrison transferred me to Utopia District in the North." I was stuck in pure shock as I kept thinking about how my father was alive. But he was still out there looking for me and I needed to find him. I looked towards Swift who was beginning to tear up as her voice had a difficult time speaking, "I'm sorry Nate. I didn't know."

I hugged her, immediately calming her down. She hugged me back and it felt great, almost comforting to me too, but I could hear Jade's growling from behind me, but I decided to ignore it as I said, "Swift, it's alright. He's alright, I mean he got lost outside the wall that day." I backed up from Swift so Jade wouldn't go berserk on either of us, "I heard that he was surrounded by Titans during the expedition, but they said it was likely that he could've been killed or eaten because he was outside the walls longer than usual. At least I know he's alive, but I have to put that aside right now. I have to know if there is more people like us, who weren't called. So far, we all have encountered Titans. Do either of you girls know of anymore cadets that' weren't called?"

Swift nodded as she wiped her beautiful blue eyes, nearly repelling the sadness from them, "Yea, the guy next to me wasn't called either. Cua, I think his name was. If you want to talk to him, he's over there. The really huge guy. He isn't that bright, but maybe the instructor thought twice before yelling at a brute that big."

I nodded, taking it as a possible solution, "Maybe, but we still need to find out from him, we never know. Let's go girls." I hoped they wouldn't rip each other apart before we got there. As we reached our destination, there stood a built 12 year-old man at 2.5 meters. He could've been a small Titan based off of all the information my dad had told me about the Titans. He looked like he had twice the muscle build of a Roman Gladiator from the propaganda posters that encouraged kids like us to join the Trainee Corps. He had pitch-black hair and a dark tan skin color. Based off of his physical appearance alone, he was the most unique person I had ever seen. I decided it would be best to introduce myself and the girls to him, without trying to anger him, "Hey Cua, I'm Nate Orne and this is Jade Calle, we are both from Shigashina District. You've already met Swift. So where are you from big guy?"

He looked at me with an odd smile blessed with ignorance, "I used to live in Wall Maria."

I nodded accepting his short yet uninformative reply, but feeling a little bit unsatisfied I asked him, "Yeah, but where exactly? Did you live in a village, a city, or a district?"

He was oddly dumbfounded by my question, "I just lived in Wall Maria. I was always moving from place to place. You see, my parents died from a disease when I was little. And before you ask me, I don't know how to read or write. I'm useless." He had the face of a sad puppy, a sad enormous puppy.

Swift came up to him and gave him a hug as he bent down for her. She began patting his back trying to comfort him while saying, "It's okay big guy, don't worry, everyone's good at something. Anything and everything could be your strong suit, we'll find it out okay?" He smiled and nodded like a child, "Well, anyway, have you seen what the Titans do?"

He nodded in a half-glad half-sad manner, "Yea, it was horrible. I was around 10 kilometers from Shigashina District and I could see smoke and everything. I thought that maybe there was a party with food, but I found out much later that the Titans had brokeded the walls. I even killed 2 Titans that were a bit taller than me, like this tall." he indicated a Titan that was about 3 meters; he wasn't smartest person here, but he was definitely the toughest.

In shock Swift stepped back slipping and falling into Jade's arms as Jade surprisingly caught her, which meant she was calm, or at least was acting calm. I shook Cua's hand and turned so I could face everyone in our little group, "We all have something in common guys. We've all seen the terror the Titans bring with them, but we must pull past that. Cua, if you want, there is someone I know that can teach you how to read and write. Jade and Swift, you girls need to be cool with each other, okay, if not the next 3 years will be hell for all of us. We all need to make it past graduation. My father believed that something important was in Shigashina District. I think he told me that it has to do with the Titans' origins."

Everyone stepped back in shock, except Jade who took a step towards me and said, "How do you know that, I thought that was what he said to us in a dream or that I was just imagining the whole thing had happened."

I nodded, but how did I know? I tried and tried to remember, but all of it was blurred, "I don't really remember much of what happened, but I do remember that he visited me sometime between the fall of Wall Maria and the operation to retake Wall Maria. Yeah, he visited me and Jade with Dr. Yeagar. All I remember, though, is my father holding me down trying to give me some sort of shot. He kept yelling 'Nate I can't explain' and Dr. Yeager kept telling me, 'You got to help Eren take back Wall Maria' and he said something important about a basement. I think he said 'Dr. Yeagar's basement holds the truth to the Titans' then he injected me with something. How about you Jade? What do you remember?"

Jade began to scratch her head, and looked unsure of what had happened that night, "I don't think I know anything outside of that. Well, except that while your father was holding you down he said the shot would give you, an ability to do something, but to use it we'd have to have a clear objective and hurt ourselves to activate it, but it would be dormant until some random event triggers it, other than the way to activate it, but I don't remember anything after that."

The tension within our own secluded little group of 'misfits' began to ease. I spoke calmly to reassure our objective, "Well, enough of that. Does anybody know if there is anyone else who wasn't interrogated?"

A sign of life showed on Cua's face, "Yes, I think there were 2 more. 1 of them is named Anthony White, he's standing in the corner all alone." I followed his enormously huge finger to an extremely white boy across the room standing about 1.7 meters tall. He had bright golden-blond hair and freckles, "He's from a village outside of Shigashina District. He ran about 10 kilometers 'til I found him hiding in a building from 1 of the Titans I killed. He was all bloody and we ended up running all the way to Karanese District, on the east-side of Wall Rose. He's pretty fast and strong, but he is easily scared and very lazy."

I nodded and walked towards his direction saying, "Well let's go make him a new member to our little group here. Shall we." I could hear Cua's giant footsteps and the silent bickering of Jade and Swift behind me. Could things possibly get any worse? As we began to close on him, I noticed that he had a still face showing no noticeable facial expression, except for indifference.

He turned to us and his eyes widened as he said, "Swift, is that you?" Swift's face immediately welcomed a surprise strangeness of confusion, such like the rest of us right now. He got up and walked up to Swift, continuing to talk, "Remember? We lived in the same village 'til your family decided to venture out into the world outside of the walls with the experimental group. The Military Police told the village that the group was entirely wiped out by Titans immediately the morning you guys left. After that nobody ever thought about leaving the safety of the walls ever again. And well, a few months later Wall Maria was breached."

Swift stood confused, but she nodded and said, "Yeah, didn't we used to hang out with Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun, and Beltrolt Hoover? Right?"

He nodded vigorously, and opened his mouth to talk, but I interrupted him before he could sound out a syllable, "Sorry to break up your guys' reunion, but we need to let Anthony know that he has some 'common experience' as us," he froze and turned red, "We've all seen what the Titans can do. You've met Cua and you seem to have known Swift already, but this is Jade Calle and I'm Nate Orne, we are both from Shigashina. We've come to tell you that we are forming a group to insure that all of us graduate because no one else deserves to graduate more than any of us. They can't learn to fight the Titans without actually experiencing the hell we have seen and gone through."

He again nodded, and said, "Yeah, I understand what you mean."

I turned so that I would be facing the whole group and said, "Alright there is 1 person left, does anybody know who they are?"

Just then a familiar voice called my name, "Nate, it's been a long time." It was the voice of my cousin, Gino Sevi.

In shock I turned to him. We walked towards each other and hugged as I said in disbelief, "What are you doing here, Gino? I know that Vivian would never let you join the Trainee Corps."

He smiled and said, "She's the one that told me you would be here and I didn't want you to do this all alone." Typical Gino, always had to help me out to feel superior. Then his grin suddenly dropped, "Nate, I heard what happened to your parents. I apologize. I just wished they were still alive."

I nodded, "My father is alright. Swift over here told me he saved her. My mother though, she's dead, but let's forget about it, shit happens. I'm just glad that she doesn't have to live in this world anymore." An awkward silence began developing as everybody felt weirded out of being spectators to the depressing conversation between me and Gino. I decided to break the silence and introduce Gino to the rest of the group, "Anyway, let me introduce you to the group. This is Jade Calle, the girl I've told you about, and this is Swift Fire, Anthony White, and the big guy is Cua."

Gino bowed his head in respect and shook all there hands while saying, "Nice to meet you all."

Cua then bent down and whispered into my ear, "He's the other one, you know, the other person that wasn't yelled at by the instructor."

I gasped at Cua's revealing statement; I whispered back to Cua, "Are you sure?" Cua just simply nodded. I turned to Gino and asked, "Gino have you encountered the Titans before?"

He nodded and blushed in a weird way, like his answer was almost embarrassing, "Yeah I have. You remember when we used to live together, right? When Vivian was stationed in Trost after graduating. Well one day, the Survey Corps went out on an expedition and I ran out after them, unnoticed. Then all I remember is that I was grabbed by a Titan, but your father cut of its hand and saved me. However he didn't kill it and another one of the soldiers was killed in the process of killing it. After that day, your dad had me transferred to live with Vivian. But why does it matter?"

I stepped forward and told him, "Because it's the reason why you weren't yelled at. It's the reason why none of us here weren't called out by the instructor. We are the only ones here that have actually seen the Titans. The only ones that know how scary it is to face them. Which is why we are all sticking together."

Gino nodded and said, "What about your friend, Norbert? And what about my friends, Casey Toni, Herman Esqui, and Ethan Gill? They can be all be useful. I mean, Norbert is super smart, as I last remember, Casey is very competitive and inspiring, even more than you and me, Herman is very strong, I've seen him beat up a Garrison soldier who assaulted his mother, and Ethan Gill is a strategic fighter, he visited Trost one day and he fought in an underground fighting tournament, made up mainly of adults, he won the whole tournament and they deemed him the world champion."

I thought and nodded, "I guess we could use more people, but if your friends do anything stupid that effects how everyone else works, then we will cut them from the group. Okay"

Everybody nodded and we went to our sleeping quarters to rest for the next day. I couldn't wait for the any of the days ahead of us. The day we would get to prove ourselves with the Maneuver Gear, the day we were tested to see who made the top 10, and finally the day we all graduated. Well we would have to train before we were ready for any of those days to be today.

**As I said before, I know that there isn't enough action, but in a few chapters there will be lots of action and surprises, I can't wait. Anyway tune in to see the Top 10 of the 103rd Trainee Corps and learn their strengths and weaknesses.  
Thank you for reading.**


	6. Ch 6: The Top 10

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts.

Author's Note:

This is a fairly short chapter, but it's just the introduction of the next chapter, so sorry if you're disappointed.

This is it the moment we have all waited for in our lives. Graduation day, but nobody is more anxious for this day than the cadets of the 103rd Trainee Corps. Let's see who makes the Top 10.

Please leave a comment, a review, or PM me your opinions and critiques. I love to see criticism and the things you guys have to say about the story. Enjoy, I actually put a lot of thought for the order of the cadets from 4th-10th but the top three have always been in their order.

Also I have started another fanfiction based off of Nate's poems. It's called _Hell, Through Their Eyes: Nate Orne's Poetry._

**Ch 6: The Top 10 - The Years After Wall Maria Part III**

(Instructor Bruce)

Today has finally arrived for the cadets in front of me. They were lined up like they were 2 years and 364 days ago. Today and the days before, they were just merely cadets in my eyes, but tomorrow they would be entrusted as soldiers with humanity's fate in their hands. They stood in front of me, all 230 of them, anxious and nervous. Today was the day that I had to choose the Top 10. I looked over the cadets, examining each and every one of them, but I kept looking at the 10 that I know preformed better overall than everyone else. I thought I had already chosen my top 10 after the second year of training, but now the list had become a nearly complete changed. The 10 I had now, deserved to graduate, but the order was unable to be set, except for the the cadets that would be ranked 1st 2nd and 3rd. Each of the remaining 10 deserved to be ranked anywhere between 4th and 10th. I cleared my throat and spoke to the cadets, "It has been a long tiresome journey for all of us, but it is not over yet. I will now begin to announce the 10 cadets I have chosen to have the privilege to join the Military Police, in order from the cadet ranked 10th to the cadet ranked 1st" I read out the list of names of the top 10 cadets and, one by one, each of them walked up to me in respect to the order in which they were called up in. I looked at each one examining why they deserved to be here through my head again.

_10. Casey Toni from Trost District. She has a small muscular physique and low physical strength, but is superior in having the will to fight and an extreme amount of courage. She is very competitive and trustworthy among her fellow cadets, but has no outstanding or superior abilities. She causes unintentional jealousy among female cadets._

_9. Norbert Ven from Shigashina District. He has an average muscular physique and average physical strength, but excels with his intelligence and superiority in the classroom and even during training. He has the ability to quickly adapt to his environmental needs, but this makes him bad during team exercises._

_8. Anthony White from Valor Village. He has a superior but flabby physique and superior physical strength. He has a great sense of smell which he can use to detect allies and possibly Titans. He is extremely skilled with the Maneuver Gear, but he lacks the courage and initiative and he tends to let his fellow cadets shine._

_7. Gino Sevi from Trost District. He has an average muscular physique and average physical strength. He has a superior mental mind and uses it to assess his environment and any situation to benefit him and his team. He tends to cause friction with mentally average and inferior cadets._

_6. Ethan Gill from Dauper Village. He has a superior muscular physique and superior physical strength. He is superior at hand-to-hand combat, but he lacks speed and agility with the Maneuver Gear. He has a low focusing capabilities and tends to be controlled by his sexual feelings and desires towards the female cadets and instructors._

_5. Herman Esqui from Trost District. He has a superior muscular physique and superior physical strength. He has great agility and speed with the Maneuver Gear, but he has a dangerous anger issue whenever he is taunted or insulted by his fellow cadets and occasionally with his superior officers._

_4. Jade Calle from Shigashina District. She has a small muscular physique, but superior in physical strength. She is trustworthy among her fellow cadets during dangerous situations because she has an ability to accurately asses dangerous environments and often helps her team avoid possible contact with enemies during combat situations. She tends to become jealous with Nate's interactions with female cadets._

_3. Nate Orne from Shigashina District. He has an average muscular physique and superior physical strength. He is extremely fast and agile with the Maneuver Gear and has flawless cutting ability. He is an amazing leader and fellow teammate that brings inspiration to his fellow cadets and soon-to-be future comrades._

_2. Cua from Wall Maria's interior. He has a perfected muscular physique and physical strength unmatched by human records. He is dim-witted, but makes up with his ability to take orders and specifically carrying them out._

_1. Swift Fire from Valor Village. She has a small muscular physique but has an immeasurable amount of strength, stamina, agility, and speed. She is the best that I have seen in all of the years of my military service, even when I was the commander of the Survey Corps. However, she tends to bicker often with Jade because of he love for Nate._

I now stood in front of what I considered 'Humanity's Last Hopes' and I saluted them saying, "You 10 represent the best of what the 103rd Trainee Corps has to offer to the king. Tomorrow you all will be choosing the military branch that you will be serving in for the remainder of your life, unless you demand a request to be transferred to another branch, but remember that it might not be permitted, so choose wisely."

They all simultaneously saluted and screamed, "Yes, sir!"

I nodded and yelled "Dismissed!" I watched as they all dispersed. I knew tomorrow would be significant day for them and for me. I hoped that a couple of the top 10 joined the Survey Corps. The Survey Corps needed soldiers like them among their ranks.

**I looked forward to this day all my life, next chapter they will choose the military branch they will serve, and there will be action in Chapter 8, I am already in the process of writing it.  
Thanks for reading.**


	7. Ch 7: Their Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts.

Author's Note:

This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it is actually what I wanted it to be, I apologize in advanced for any language that anyone reading might find offensive, but I guess that's why it's rated T.

Please leave a comment, a review, or PM me your opinions and critiques. I love to see criticism and the things you guys have to say about the story.  
Enjoy.

Also I have started another fanfiction based off of Nate's poems. It's called _Hell, Through Their Eyes: Nate Orne's Poetry._

**Ch 7: The Choice - The Years After Wall Maria Part IV**

(Nate Orne)

Today was finally here, the day we got to chose what we would do for the rest of our lives, or, if we lived long enough, the rest of our military service. The day we waited for, the day some of us died for. We never expected the journey to take this long, but it feels like yesterday we had just joined and were waiting to line up. I was one of the few cadets that was placed in the top 10. Me and my whole group of misfits had made up the whole top 10. I felt so good, but I feel like me, Norbert, and Jade should've eased up to let other people make it since we were just going to join the Survey Corps or Garrison whether we were in the top 10 or not, but since we were in the top 10, it meant more people would be on the front lines, and we needed that or, statistically speaking, 30% of the remaining 220 would join the Survey Corps, the rest would join the Garrison. I stood alone, and watched the members of my group, as every cadet was gathered in the mess hall. Jade was with Herman in the middle of the room, showing him why she was ranked higher than him as she beat the shit out of him once again. Norbert and Casey were sitting on a table that was closest to the exit, looking at each other with faces that expressed disappointment. Cua and Ethan were in the middle of a large group, laughing at something that was probably stupider than it was funny. Gino was in a corner by himself, studying lists of strategies and formations, trying to understand them and be able to explain them as if he had written them himself. Swift and Anthony were at an empty table in the most secluded area in the room, discussing something serious without making any eye contact with each other. I stood alone as usual and began to sit as I stared down at the floor, questioning myself and my decision to join the Survey Corps as I desperately wanted to change my mind. I wanted to join the Military Police but I knew that whichever I joined the rest of my group would follow me as well because I was like their leader and they would follow my lead without question. The choice that they were supposed to make wouldn't be from their own decision. I would be the one deciding their fates. I wanted them safe, but I didn't want to hold them back. I looked up to see a small group of cadets, looking down at me with anger and rage. As I stood up I realized they were each a bit taller than I was, and they began saying stuff like, "Why weren't we in your group?" and "What makes you so special?" but worst of all one of them shouted, "You just wanted to join the Military Police, while the rest of us have to face Titans!" He then swung his fist at me, but I caught his fist and flipped him onto his back.

I picked him up and slammed him against the wall, yelling at the top of my lungs, "You don't even know what you are up against out their! You haven't even seen the way the Titans kill people or how they rain chaos and havoc on lives! I've seen them destroy countless families and lives! You honestly want to know why they are in my group? It's because they are willing to put in extra work and ask for help, they don't drown themselves in pride like all of the other cadets here! That's why scum like you aren't in my group and you don't have the mind-set or mentality to be in my group! And fuck the Military Police, they aren't even soldiers! They are just a bunch of scared pussies! Half of my group has seen more Titans than any soldiers from the Military Police ever has! Heck, one of the cadets in my group has killed more Titans than the whole Military Police has in the past 104 years!" I looked around as the room was now in dead silence with all eyes on me; I was surrounded by all the cadets in the room, but I was too pissed to care what they thought of me, so I just continued yelling at the idiot that was in front of me, "People like you probably came here just to fit in, but not me! 3 years ago I came here to learn how to fight Titans! I didn't come here to waste what I've learned here by joining the Military Police or the Garrison, because that's just fucking bullshit! If any of you want to waste your talent, fine then, go ahead, be the bitch you secretly are inside! But if you want to use your talent, then come with me and serve the people by being a soldier of the Survey Corps!" I put down the idiot and brushed him off as I began apologizing to him for my extreme harshness, but he simply nodded and ran away.

A sudden blast of a thundering voice crashed through the room, "All cadets, the Selection Ceremony is about to begin!" We all turned to see Instructor Bruce in the doorway, "Everybody report to Stage 1 on the eastern side of the training facility!" Everybody saluted, "As you were." I stood alone, reluctant as everyone else headed for the door, thinking of what I had just said to the idiot that was in my hands. What if anyone in my group wanted to join the Military Police and now they were thinking that I would be disappointed in them or feel hatred towards them, especially because they respected my opinion of them.

I began to walk towards the door when somebody had grabbed my shoulder. I grabbed their hand and twisted it behind their back, thinking it was the idiot from earlier trying to get the upper hand on me while my back was turned, but instead I saw her beautiful red-gold hair and she pulled her arm which sent me flipping and flying as I landed on my feet then ass. I looked up to see my assailant and, behind her, the rest of the group, all looking down at me. I immediately stood up and said, "What do you guys want?" I could tell I sounded a bit harsh, but I was already pissed and I didn't need anymore shit from anybody else, not even from them.

"Nate, do you want us to join the Survey Corps?" Swift said in a serious tone, as she put her hand on my shoulder again; I turned to the rest of the group, who were looking at me with anxiety and fear as they watch the question hit me, "Would you think any less of us if we didn't?" I vigorously shook my head, "Then explain to us what that was all about."

"Guys, you all know the system of the Military Police is corrupt right?" They all looked at each other and then nodded at me, "Then why do people join it? Because they are afraid of the Titans and when some idiots like them infer that I have gone this far so I can pussy out and live further in the walls by joining the Military Police, it makes me so mad that I just can't control myself. It makes me remember the Titan Invasion of Shigashina. There was this kid, Eren Jaegar, that lived there as well. I watched as his mother was eaten by a Titan, right in front of my eyes and I just stood unable to move because I was paralyzed with fear. At that moment I became too scared to do anything, too scared to even move a muscle. The same thing happened to Jade when she saw our mothers get eaten so, we both came here to make sure that would never happened again. To make sure we were never hesitant again, not to flee further inside the walls and now I finally know what I want to do. I want to join the Survey Corps, but if any of you want to join the Military Police, then join, you have all earned the right to, but never forget our training and never forget the time we've spent together." They all nodded, except for Casey and Norbert, who both started to cry as Norbert began to comfort Casey. The rest of the group stood scared as hell, all shaking from the fear of having to make their choice as sweat began running down their faces, as it did mine. However, I tried to act like I didn't care anymore, at least I tried not to show it as I timidly said "Let's go guys. We're going to be late."

* * *

(Narrator)

It was finally here, the 230 cadets of the 103rd Trainee Corps were now standing in front of Stage 1 as a young man stepped onto the stage. He had calm blue eyes and perfect blond hair. Nate, Jade, and Norbert knew him before as a squad leader of the Survey Corps and as the last person to see Nate's father, but he was now standing on Stage 1 as the commander of the Survey Corps. Commander Erwin Smith now stood on the middle of the stage with perfect posture, indifference on his face, and care in his eyes. He cleared his throat and spoke in a calm and firm voice, " I am the Ninth Commander of the Survey Corps, Commander Erwin Smith. I am here to encourage and persuade you to join the Survey Corps, but I'd rather give you some much needed information," the place became extremely silent, not even the crickets were chirping. The cadets could start hearing the thumping of each others' heartbeats, making the tension rise with each beat, "We are going on an expedition in 2 months, we've estimated that 20% of the new recruits, that join, will perish during this expedition, and in a year only 5% of you will be alive, but if you survive, your survivability rate and skills will substantially rise. Those of you who join will be given the utmost honor of being the direct shield and protectors of humanity and will be given a chance to give the Titans the rage that has heated up the hearts of humanity for the last 3 years. So if you still choose to join, stay where you are standing. If you choose to join another branch, then you are given permission to leave now." Suddenly there were loud sounds of footsteps hitting the floor as cadets were beginning to leave. Nate kept thinking about leaving, but images of blood filled his head, he remembered the pledge he took the day he escaped from Shigashina. The other members of his group felt like leaving as well. Swift, Jade, Gino, and Norbert stood on both sides of Nate, seeing the fear in his face, seeing how their fearless leader was drowning in his own fear, which made them want to leave, but he since he was standing still they decided to stay still as well because they thought that Nate always knew best and they were ready to follow him once again. Cua stood, clearly because he didn't know where to go, but even if he did, he wanted to stay where Nate was. Ethan and Herman were quaking in fear, wanting to run to join the Military Police, but they began to remember their first day and the punishments they had received for the past 3 years for the mistakes of others and each other, they figured that since they were able to handle the 3 years of torture, they could handle what the Survey Corps had for them. Anthony and Casey were the only two from the group that began to walk away, but they both stopped and began staring at each other, one looked away and continued to walk while the other turned around and stayed. Once everybody who decided to leave was gone, an astonishing 129 cadets remained. Anthony was the one who decided to stay, while Casey chose to leave to join the Military Police. Among the cadets, some began to cry, regretting the choice they had made, while others were merely exhumed by fear and were left motionless. Nate and his groups of misfits, however, were smiling with anxiety, their fear was gone now and they were ready to fight against Titans. They were ready to die for what they believed was the right choice. Commander Erwin simply smiled at the remaining cadets, "I like the looks on your faces. It brings me confidence to see more than half of the cadets here. I give you all my heart-felt respect," he saluted, "this is how you salute, now show me your hearts!" Simultaneously everybody saluted and shouted. The ceremony for them was over. They had made their choice and, in 2 months, they would face the reality of true combat. They would be ready by then, but if they weren't, they would suffer the same fate as the people who stood were they stood many years ago, that were now buried in the ground or in the stomachs of the Titans.

**They have finally made their decision, but next chapter will reveal what has happened, 11 months later, since they have made their choice, come back to see all of the action and shocking twists.  
Thank you for reading.**


	8. Ch 8: The Survey Corps

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts.

Author's Note:

This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it is actually what I wanted it to be, it is important to the story and it sets a intensified tone for the rest of the story.

Please leave a comment, a review, or PM me your opinions and critiques. I love to see criticism and the things you guys have to say about the story. Enjoy.

Also I have started another fanfiction based off of Nate's poems. It's called _Hell, Through Their Eyes: Nate Orne's Poetry._

**Ch: 8 The Survey Corps - Outside Wall Rose Part I**

(Nate Orne)

It has been about 11 months since we had graduated. The Survey Corps had lost about 80% of its recruits from the 103rd Trainee Corps during our first 6 months of joining. We have almost completed our task of finding a direct and secure route from Trost District to Shigashina District. After the first expedition I had proven myself, at least to Commander Erwin, to be an excellent leader and respectable soldier that he even gave me full command of an entire squad, with my choice of soldiers of course. He gave me a list of about 100 soldiers, and, after scanning over it for a few hours, I had chosen 4 soldiers, 3 of my fellow recruits and 1 veteran. The new members of Squad Orne were the following: my friends Jade and Norbert, my cousin Gino, and Alexi Blood, a well-respected and well-praised veteran. Commander Erwin was also impressed with Swift after the first expedition and also gave her a squad, Squad Swift, and the members were our close friends Anthony, Herman, Ethan, and Cua, all them big guys that she could kill with the simple flick of her pinky. Our squads would constantly compete against each other in killing Titans, Squad Orne had 172 kills (I had 43, Jade had 35, Norbert had 34, Gino had 32, and Alexis had 28) and Squad Swift had 173 kills (Swift had 43, Anthony had 27, Herman had 30, Ethan had 31, and Cua had 42), however we realized that the competition got in the way of safety, with the death of Alexis, and we started to notice as many of the other squads began to shrink or get entirely wiped out, which led me and Swift to ask Commander Erwin about merging Squad Orne and Squad Swift, especially because we would be together during the expeditions to begin with. He approved of our proposal and named our coalition squad Squad SwiftOrne, but we could only merge on one term. Me and Swift would have to fight to see who would be the squad leader.

Today, a month before the expedition, the sun was beginning to set, the air was becoming dead cold, and all eyes were on us, me and Swift that is. We stood facing each other, her moonlight blue eyes began to darken with their growing focus on me. I was fully prepared for her and I knew all of her tricks. She liked to dictate the fight, so I had to use it to my advantage. Gino told me she had a tendency to carelessly use all of her strength when she fought and he told me that I had to let her make the first move at all times and counter her. Norbert told me to avoid her hits as much as possible because it would help throw her off balance and once she was off balance I could strike. Jade simply told me to kick her ass, mainly by using my surroundings as an advantage, and she told me to try to be close to the walls, for jumping purposes, but to avoid getting cornered. It was finally time for the battle to start. I was about to fight the strongest soldier I had ever knew, besides Levi and Cua, and she was the fastest and most energized person to every serve in the Survey Corps, but she didn't know her strengths were also her weaknesses.

Levi stepped in between us and said viciously, "You both are fine leaders, worthy of being squad leaders of this squad, but Commander Erwin has decided that a fight would be a better demonstration of leadership and has instructed me to allow you to fight until severe injury, or death, whichever comes first, and I will be the judge of what is severe and what isn't. Try not to make a mess, I don't want to touch a bloody corpse. I'll call the fight off when I feel it's over, you brats get it?" We both nodded, he then walked and climbed onto his pedestal, though it didn't make him seem any taller. I began to scan the surrounding, trying to find anything that I could find useful. The pit was 3 meters deep and 25 meters wide, the floor was pure dirt, nothing was strategically useful except the walls. It felt like I was about to fight in an arena. That's when I was brought back to reality with the cruel word, "Fight!" We ran towards each other, Swift swung and I slid under her arm, directly turning around and throwing a punch, hitting her directly in the face without moving it. She then grabbed my hand and threw me toward the wall, 8 meters away. I stood up and saw that Swift was sprinting towards me at full throttle, and again she swung, but again I dodged it. Her hand was now stuck in the wall as the familiar images of blood and Titans appeared in my head again, but this time it was of Gino, Jade, and Norbert.

I vigorously started to rain punches on Swift thinking 'It's for my squad. It's for my squad. She would do the same.' a fist hit me in the face, sending me flying 3 meters away. It was her free hand, and she then used it to pull her hand out. She was viciously bleeding from her now broken nose. I was covered in her blood. My cheekbone and one of my ribs were cracked, that's when I realized I had to end it now, any longer and one of us would be beyond repair. I taunted her by smirking, showing no pain or despair. That's when her eyes became black slits as she launched herself towards, her fist erect for a landing. I dodged it, grabbed her leg, spun her toward the wall 10 meters away and threw her. Unexpectedly, she bounced off it and back to me. I ducked and shot my fist up at her knee, and felt it crack in my hand. I broke her leg and the crack echoed across the field.

She finally crashed hard as Levi shouted, "We have a winner and a new squad leader of Squad SwiftOrne, Squad Leader Nate Orne!" Everybody that was watching us stood up and cheered, except for me, I walked up to Swift, who was on the floor holding her leg. She didn't scream, but she was obviously in pain so I picked her up and ran to the infirmary.

On the way I looked down at Swift. The feeling of guilt was eating away at my conscience, so I felt I needed to talk to her, "I'm sorry Swift, it wasn't personal, I needed to end the fight, rather than having either of us get killed." I was ashamed of myself, at the moment she had her hand stuck in the wall, I was willing to beat her to death, and I nearly did, I threw away my humanity to win, I almost threw away Swift's life to win.

She laughed, weirdly, "Nate, it's okay. You had to do what you had to do, but if you didn't do it, this would probably be you and I'd be carrying you feeling guilty, but you would forgive me, so I forgive you. At least I know the group is safe in your hands as it was your 1st priority, Squad Leader Nate," She reached up and kissed me on the cheek, "Think of it this way, you can't change anything if you aren't willing to lose anything, even if you have nothing to lose." We smiled at each other. I stopped and I passionately kissed her. I must've stood their kissing her for at least half an hour as I lost myself in our passionate moment. I would not forget that moment anytime soon, nor would I ever forget what she had told me.

* * *

The expedition had started 4 hours ago after we parted from Trost District. I was with Commander Erwin and Captain Levi as the commander had ordered a regrouping so he could officially order the retreat back to Trost. According to the Survey Corps' records, the Titans were migrating from the south and Trost had been breached. We were riding at half speed, going slower and slower as more troops were visible to us, until a messenger pulled up next to me. It was Squad Leader Kaiser Williams, the squad leader of Squad Kaiser that was stationed with my squad, "Squad Leader Nate, your squad is being held up in the Forest of Giant Trees, south of here!" I stopped immediately turning myself, "My squad was annihilated, but I came here to get reinforcements."

I nodded and began to ride south at full speed, until I heard the roar of Erwin's voice, "Captain Nate, please continue retreating back towards Trost," I stopped turning back to see Commander Erwin on his white stallion, "If we don't get back to Trost in time, we could possibly be risking the breach of Wall Rose by the Armored Titan, just like in Shigashina."

I nodded, still turned to him, waiting, "Commander Erwin, with all due respect, I understand what you are saying, but I don't want to be wondering in Trost whether my squad is alive or dead, not like I had to do with my father," he bowed his head, almost in regret, "But Erwin, I don't blame you. It was his decision, and this is mine. If they are dead, I will at least know about it and I will immediately return to Trost and assist in it's defense."

Commander Erwin nodded saying, "If they're alive, bring them back. We will probably need as many soldiers as possible to defend Trost," he turned away as he continued to talk, "Think of this as a repayment for your father's disappearance and my negligence." I saluted and rode into the direction of the Forest of Giant Trees, south of Trost. My squad would be fine, they will all still be alive, we will all make it back to Trost, alive.

**Come back to read the next chapter and find out who is going to live and who might end up getting eaten and killed in the process. Huge secrets will be revealed and a mysterious Titan might make its debut.  
Thank you for reading.**


	9. Ch 9: The Forest of Giant Trees

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts.

Author's Note:

This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it, but it is very important and satisfying. Thank you to everybody who has gotten this far, it really means a lot to me as a writer. Let's see what happens to Squad SwiftOrne who are trapped in the forest of giants trees south of Trost District.

Please leave a comment, a review, or PM me your opinions and critiques. I love to see criticism and the things you guys have to say about the story. Enjoy.

Also I have started another fanfiction based off of Nate's poems. It's called _Hell, Through Their Eyes: Nate Orne's Poetry._

**Ch 9: The Forest of Giant Trees - Outside Wall Rose Part II**

(Swift Fire)

We were deep in the Forest of Giant Trees, surrounded by Titans. We had decided to take refuge in the trees, as Norbert and Gino had advised us to. Our horses had fled, leaving us stranded without the means of transportation outside of the forest. Although they seemed like death-ridden plants, the trees were all we had to keep us safe and alive, but the squad needed a leader without Nate here. I knew I had to take charge, I turned to Jade and yelled, "Status report, Jade what's the situation of the soldiers of Squad Kaiser?"

Jade sprung onto the branch I was standing on, "They've all been wiped out, only Squad Leader Kaiser survived, but him having the only horse went to send a message to Commander Smith about requesting reinforcements to be sent her. Swift, you are in charge due to Nate's absence, Temporary Squad Leader Swift." Jade saluted. I felt that she was finally giving me respect, "But if you or any of your decisions lead to any deaths, casualties, or in anyway puts this squad in danger, I will single-handedly remove your head and replace you as the temporary squad leader." Or maybe she didn't entirely respect me yet, "On that note, what are you orders?"

I looked at the rest of my squad, all their eyes on me, waiting for my decision as they would if I were Nate, "We will remain here, at least until Squad Leader Nate comes with the reinforcements," the squad all nodded acknowledging my order; I turned to Gino and asked him, "Gino how many flares do we got?"

Gino rummaged into his bag as well as everyone else's, counting the green, red, yellow, and black flares, "Well, we have a total of 360 green flares, 45 red flares, 180 yellow flares, and 180 black flares. We can ration them and use them every 15 minutes. I'll fire a green flare right now." He reached into his bag grabbing a round and loaded the flare-gun, pointing it up to the sky and shooting, "It shouldn't take too long for Captain Nate to find us, but when he does, we will have to figure out how we're going to make our escape from this forest, since we don't have any means of transportation that'll get us back into the wall. But if we aren't able to, we have enough food here to last us about a month and enough gas to go from Trost to Wall Sina. We might be lost and stranded, but at least we'll live."

I nodded, "You all will wait until Nate comes back. I'm going to go to the entrance of the forest, in the north, and try to see if I can see Nate or if I can find any of our horses. Cua and Anthony, you guys are coming with me," Cua, Anthony, and I began to swing north, and I turned yelling, "Avoid contact unless absolutely necessary. I put Jade in-command." I might not like Jade and she might not like me, but I trusted her and I needed to try to gain her trust.

* * *

(Jade Calle)

An hour had passed since Swift, Cua, and Anthony had left, "Gino, fire another green flare!" I shouted, He nodded reaching for another round, reloading the flare-gun and firing it. As I looked around, the remaining members of the squad were bored, but still well aware of the situation we had been thrown into. I looked to Norbert and Gino as they were adjusting everybody's Maneuver Gear to require less gas to move as they began to plan out several escape routes, in case anything went wrong, "Norbert, you're in-charge. I'm going to go see what's happened with Swift." I went to him and Gino, grabbing my gear and began putting on the harness, "Anybody who doesn't listen, will regret being in this squad." Everybody nodded and I was on my way, swinging to the next branch.

"Jade, take this!" Norbert threw me a flare-gun with a red flare loaded, "Use it if you get into any kind of danger. We'll come to get you." I nodded, and sprung off the branch and continued to my destination, passing trees with great speed. Norbert and Gino had improved my gear to the point I was going as fast as one of the fastest racehorses at full speed, with little gas. After 10 minutes I saw a small figure accompanied by 2 huge figures. It had to be Swift and the guys.

I landed on the branch they were on, startling them as I said, "Swift, how's the scouting been going?" She looked back at me with an annoyance surprised face, she was probably mad that I had left my post, so I reassured her by saying, "Don't worry, I left Norbert in charge. Him and Gino are adjusting everybody's Maneuver Gear. It really makes it faster and fuel-efficient, but I actually came to see if anything has happened."

Swift looked at me with a reassuring calm smile, "Cua and Anthony, I want you 2 to return to the squad and have Norbert and Gino adjust your Maneuver Gear. Jade will stay with me here." They nodded and sprung off towards the group. Me and Swift just stood next to each other, scanning the the open plains for any signs of Nate or our horses. After a minute Swift broke the silence, "So tell me Jade, do you hate me merely because I like Nate? Or is there something else?" She wanted to get into this right now, at a time like this.

I shook my head, "No, well not quite, but it doesn't help when you're always flirting with him. You know, we kind of have a thing going on, not a relationship, but something special, I think, but I don't know for sure."

She laughed, "I know you do, but I can't help it. He's really been the only guy that's been nice to me and you know how he's a role model, the leader everybody wants to be. I'm sorry if it makes you jealous, but I've never had somebody like him around." She just kept curling her beautiful red-gold hair in her hands, staring into me with her blue eyes, trying to relate to me, like Nate would.

I smiled at her, if she was trying to put our differences aside, then I should try to, "I get it, Nate is that kind of guy that only Titans can hate and you don't have to be sorry about anything. It's my fault. I know I can be a controlling bitch sometimes with Nate, but I really want us to be good friends, honest."

Swift laughed, "No Jade, you're not a bitch, you're really a nice person, on the inside, but everybody has a bad side, if they don't then they always act fake." She then started to frown, "Jade I need to tell you something," she cleared her throat, "I don't know how to say this, but my name isn't Swift Fire. It's Amity Campbell. I'm from Shigashina District." I stood shocked as she started to cry, "I lied about myself to hide the pain I feel for my family, I was eaten by a Titan, as were my parents, right in front of my sister, Verity. I hate remembering it, I hate thinking that she might have been eaten, too. I was saved by Nate's father though, outside the wall. The story of him saving me, I was actually telling you the truth. I don't know why I'm saying this to you, but I think I can trust you, more than anybody else, so please keep it a secret and don't call me Amity. My heart, it still hurts when I remember that day."

I nodded and hugged Swift, "It's okay Swift, I understand, we all are trying to forget about our pasts, but you don't have to go through this alone. Trust me, I'll always be here for you, so you don't have to worry about a thing. And I promise that I will keep my lips sealed, nobody will ever hear anything about this."

We heard a sudden bang of a sound flare from the north and saw a man on horseback from a distance. It was Nate being chased by a fast crawling Titan, about 10 meters in height, while Nate was holding 7 horses connected by various ropes. I yelled at the top of my lungs "Nate just let go of the horses!" Me and Swift swung down and began running to Nate, but 2 Titans appeared in front of us, the left 13 meters and the right 12, running towards Nate. Me and Swift used are Maneuver Gear, though it would prove to be virtually impossible without trees or buildings, and shot our hooks at the Titans. Swift killed hers, almost immediately after shooting her hook and jumped onto mine as I killed it. We were now surrounded by a herd of 6 Titans, forcing us to swing up to the nearest trees, about 10 meters away from us.

We turned to see that Nate was inside the mouth of the Crawling Titan, holding it open with all his strength as he yelled, "Get the horses," I took the flare-gun out of my bag and fired the red flare, I couldn't tell from his face since he was far away, but I thought he was crying as he yelled, "Jade, I love you! I always have!" He was 30 meters away from us now. He began to reach out his hand, but as he did the Titan viciously shut its mouth before his hand could be free, and the Titan swallowed him whole. Nate was dead.

* * *

(Gino Sevi)

We saw Jade's red flare from the North about 3 minutes after Cua and Anthony returned, around the same time I was going to fire another green flare. I finished adjusting Cua's Maneuver Gear as I turned yelling to Norbert, "Norbert that has to be Jade," I then handed Cua his Maneuver Gear, saying "We have to go get her, all of us. She has to be in danger."

Norbert finished and handed Anthony his Maneuver Gear, with concern on his face he managed to say, "Let's go then. Gino, I want you to take the lead. You are the quickest person we got here." I nodded and was off, "Everybody follow Gino's lead, full speed ahead! Jade's in trouble!"

We swung at full speed for about 5 minutes until I could hear 2 feminine screams. It was Jade and Swift. I yelled to the group as I was closing on the entrance, "Guys I think I can hear them! They sound like their in a shit load of trouble! If I need to, I'll engage!" I reached the end of the forest's entrance and saw straight ahead that Swift and Jade were on horses with 5 horses following them, but they were being chased by 6 Titans, each about 10 meters tall. I called back to Norbert, "Norbert, Swift and Jade have about 7 horses, but they are being chased by numerous Titans. I'm going to try and get some of them off!" I swung along the forest's exterior and shot my hook at the Titan in the front, bouncing off its head, swinging around, and cutting its nape, making it fall instantly and trip the Titans that were running behind it. While I was still in mid-air I yelled to them, "Jade, Swift, hurry! I'll try to keep them off of you girls for as long as I can!"

Jade turned back yelling, "Be careful! Squad Leader Nate was eaten by a Titan!" I froze, looking back at them. My cousin had been eaten, but I couldn't mourn his death right now. I landed in the plains 20 meters from the trees. I knew without any tall structures that I would be defenseless, in terms of environmental needs, but I had all the necessary resources needed to survive: self-determination, rage, and intelligence.

I shot my hooks at a 14 meter Titan that was still on the floor, yelling, "Come on you dumb shit! What's wrong? Got a bit tripped up, I see!" I was enraged, Nate wasn't the one meant to die, he was the last person that deserved to die. Just as I moved towards the Titan, it leaped at me and chomped down on me, immediately swallowing me after. I yelped in pain, "AH!" Since it had bitten off my feet. I landed at the base of the Titan's stomach and began immediately began crying saying, "It's over," as I whispered, "At least everybody else is fine." I sat as I could feel the heat of the Titan's stomach rising.

I suddenly began to remember something I didn't even knew had happened. I could hear Vivian's voice, 'Gino, I can't tell you what is happening now, Dr. Jaegar has told me not to. He said you won't remember much of what I am saying, but I'm sorry. I want you to be able to survive in this world, so you must learn to control this if you want to survive. Remember go to Shigashina. We have a camp on the wall, ask for Oscar and tell him that Vivian sent you.' The flashback was of Vivian, she injected me with something. It looked like the day I went to visit her after my first expedition.

I closed my eyes crying as I yelled, "Vivian, I'm sorry! I've failed! I couldn't do as you wished! I couldn't survive! Nate, he isn't here to save me anymore! He's dead! A Titan ate and killed him! The fucking Titans killed him!" I began to hit the Titan from the inside, drawing my blades, I screamed "I kill you! If I ever get out of here, I'll kill you all!"

I heard a sudden boom from outside of the Titan, followed by an extremely loud roar, "I'll kill you all!" It was the sound of a Titan that was talking. I began feeling dizzy and on the verge of blacking out from the amount of blood I was losing. I looked at the red interior of the Titan and I realized that this was the last thing I would ever see. This was the end of me and I won't even get to see my sister ever again.

**Yes this is how the chapter ends. It really kills me and I hate that I had to kill off the main character and his cousin, especially since they basically represent me and my younger brother, but I feel like they are my own kids. Anyway, come back next chapter to see what the Titan is and see if it really is a Titan after all.**  
**Thank you for reading.**


	10. Ch 10: The Titans

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts.

Author's Note:

This chapter is my favorite so far, I still can't believe I killed off 2 of my main characters. It makes me so sad since I created these characters myself and based off me and my brother. Read to see who the Talking Titan is.

Please leave a comment, a review, or PM me your opinions and critiques. I love to see criticism and the things you guys have to say about the story. Enjoy.

Also read/follow SwiftFire100's _A Story About Love _and it's mid-sequel _Her Year of Happiness_; and read/follow our collab account SwiftOre and our story _Through the HellGate - Verity's Choice_

Also I have started another fanfiction based off of Nate's poems_. _It's called_Hell, Through Their Eyes: Nate Orne's Poetry._

**Ch 10 The Titans - Outside Wall Rose Part III**

(Norbert Ven)

We all stood in silence and distraught after hearing Jade tell us the news of Nate's death as Swift was trying to follow the Titan that had eaten Gino, hoping she could somehow try and save him. As we stared at the Titan that had eaten Nate, a sudden blast of lightning struck it and a huge explosion followed. As the smoke began clearing up, something began emerging from the Titan. It was another Titan, roaring the words, "I'll kill you all!" The Titan, it was talking.

Everybody was left in shock, Ethan started to mumble, "What did it say?" he began to stumble forward falling to his knees, "Did it just talk, I didn't know that they could talk. I didn't." The Titan continued screaming and began attacking and squashing the Titans around it.

Jade began to laugh, almost maniacally, screaming, "It's Nate. I don't know for sure, but I think the Titan is Nate somehow. It even has his chocolate brown hair. And, and it has his cute nose and thin chin. I think we got to help it, Nate could be inside of it." The Titan continued fighting until the Titans attacking it were pummeled to nothing more than evaporating flesh. It stood still and began to turn green, starting to blend into the grassy plains surrounding it until it became completely invisible. After it was invisible, we could only see the steam emitting from its wounds, until they were fully healed.

Anthony began sniffing, as he would to detect any other Titan, "I can't smell it anymore, not even a little," he began to cough, nearly on the edge of barfing as he spoke, "I can smell Swift though. She has something with her and it fucking smells like shit." We all turned to see Swift covered in blood and other indescribable fluid, holding a small and familiar looking figure. It was Gino, who was now unconscious and without his feet.

I grabbed him from Swift's hands, yelling, "Let me bandage his feet up! If we don't then he'll bleed out and die!" I began examining his appearance, trying to see what kind of condition he was in. I realized he was turning pale white, meaning he had lost a lot of blood, but he was extremely hot, almost feverish and I noticed that steam was emitting from where his feet once were, almost like he was regenerating like a Titan, but that couldn't be the case. I turned to Swift and asked, "Swift, why are his feet steaming? How hot was it inside of the Titan's stomach?" Everybody turned to see Gino's steaming nubs, but as Swift came to observe, Gino's feet had grown back, in front of everybody's eyes. He was also beginning to regain his tan color as I began touching his feet, saying, "What the fuck just happened to his feet? It's almost like he's a Titan." I nearly puked at the thought of it, but instead I put him aside and peered under the branch, seeing Titans underneath, trying to climb the tree, "How long have they been here? I'm surprised that other Titan hasn't gotten to them yet. Unless it actually disappeared. It would explain what happened to the Colossal Titan and Armored Titan back in Shigashina."

A sudden roar echoed across the forest as the camouflaging Titan screamed "I'll kill you all!" As it suddenly appeared next to the other Titans, beginning to attack the Titans underneath us, delivering blows and tearing apart their flesh as it continued to scream, "Nobody is going to harm my squad!" The Titan was definitely Nate as Jade had presumed, "I'll kill you all before that ever happens!" Nate was ripping the Titans apart, limb by limb, leaving only shreds of Titan flesh, then stomping down on the remains with great force, until Nate began breathing heavily. He slowly fell to his hands and knees, but still he continued punching the Titan flesh on the floor for another 10 minutes as we just watched in amazement and wonder of the Titan before us was actually Nate. He finally collapsed with one final roar, "I'll kill all the Titans! Even if it kills me!"

As Nate fell to the floor, Cua jumped down next to the Titan, kicking it while saying, "I think he's dead," Then a sudden sound of ripping flesh echoed, followed by steam emitting from the Titan's nape and in it was Nate attached to the Titan's spinal cord by flesh without his gear. Cua in a clear sign of happiness screamed, "I'll get him!" He was the only one of us that didn't fully understand the seriousness of the situation, but he was followed by Jade and Swift. Nate and Gino were both alive, but they were human Titans. They were Titan-Shifters.

* * *

(Nate Orne)

I could hear my father's voice as he screamed to me and Jade, _'If you two don't learn to control this, everything will wither away in your hands. Everything around you, everything you will fight for, everything you have ever cared for, will be nothing more than ash and dust in your hands.'_ My father's voice echoed through my head as I began to remember what he had said to me and Jade that day, the day I last saw him, but where was he now? My vision slowly faded as I remembered being eaten by the Titan wondering what had happened. Where was I? Was I dead?

I should've been dead, but all I could hear was whispers and murmurs, but internally I could hear, "I'll kill them all!" It was a familiar voice, but I couldn't remember who's voice it was or how I even knew it was familiar. I opened my eyes to see blades drawn at my face with everyone from my squad at the other ends of the blades, except for Jade and Norbert who were probably dead or missing. I could feel a flare-gun pressed against my head. Where ever I was? I wanted to know what the fuck was going on. I looked around and could see the green scenery of the forest, so I had somehow ended up in the forest, but I wanted to know why did I have blades pointed at my face? And why was my Maneuver Gear and uniform suddenly gone?

I tried to move my hands, but they were excellently tied up with rope, probably tied by either Jade or Swift. I was dazed as I tried to stand up, but I was kicked down hard as I heard a sudden blast of a sharp voice, "Squad Leader Nate, stay were you are. If you make any sudden movements, I will have no choice but to give the order to have you killed," it was Swift, "Now I'll ask you this once, so think carefully about the answer you want to give us. What are you? Are you a human or a Titan?"

I began to laugh, they were trying to fuck with me, I blurted out, "Okay guys, this is very funny, but seriously, put your blades down. You're going to seriously hurt me." As I stopped laughing, I realized that nobody had budged. I then realized that Gino was laying besides me, unconscious and tied up. I screamed at Swift and the rest of my squad, "What the hell is this guys!? Are you guys fucking kidding me!? Why the fuck is Gino tied up!? What the hell is going on here!?"

Swift stepped forward and kicked me, square in the head, as she drew one of her blades and said, "Let me show you this. It should probably jog your memory." She untied me, grabbing my hand and, with all her strength, dropping her blade down on my hand, cutting it clean off. I screamed in pain, but I suddenly stopped as I saw steam starting to come from my wound, followed by a weird sensation that my hand was still there, and once the steam was gone a new hand had filled the stump. I began to move it, trying to see if it was real or just a figment of my imagination as Swift continued to talk, "Now tell me, are you a Titan or not!?" I sat silent, unable to respond due to the pure shock of my hand regrowing, still trying to contemplate what had just happened. Swift shook her head and said, "Oh, so you don't want to talk, huh," She kicked me in the side of the head again, sending my head straight into the tree behind me, I was beginning to lose consciousness after I hit the tree, "We'll ask you again later. This should give you enough time to think of your answer." I passed out as the person behind me caught me, screaming something at Swift that was intangible to me. I woke up after what seemed like forever, again tied up with rope, but loosely. I looked back up and Swift was still staring at me as she spoke, "Nate, can you hear me? Sorry for the kick, but this squad is my first priority. Just as it was yours, so I'll ask you once more and I want you to think real hard about your answer. Are you a Titan or a human?"

I shook off the headache that I had on my right temple, immediately, as I looked up at my squad members, thinking of both Jade and Norbert. They both were probably dead because of something I did in the dream I was a Titan. I needed to tell Swift the information, for Nate and Jade. I started to tear as I talked "I guess I am, but believe me, I have never known I was one, at least not until now, I give you my honest word. Do what you must with me, I understand the present risk of harboring me. Kill me, but say I died for humanity's sake, it's the closest to the truth without being false and causing any further problems for the squad and yourself." Everybody lowered their blades from me and the person behind me removed the flare-gun from my head. I turned to see who it was since everybody else was in front of me, except for Norbert and Jade. The person was Jade with a sign of relief on her face.

Swift nodded and turned to Gino, saying, "I believe you Nate, I really do, but what about Gino?" I looked at her with shock as I realized she was now accusing Gino of being a Titan as well. Or was she accusing him of helping me? She spoke with the same harshness as before, "Have you been keeping knowledge that your cousin and our fellow soldier, Gino Sevi, was also a Titan?"

I couldn't tell if she was serious or testing me so, I needed to be honest with her. I shook my head as I spoke in a calmer voice, "No, I haven't because he isn't. I never saw a sign or anything that would deem him suspicious of being a Titan. Neither have I ever concealed information about him, nor any other member of my squad. He isn't a Titan as far as I know." She was bluffing, she probably wanted to see if I would use Gino as a scapegoat for my own benefit. At least that's what I hoped she was doing.

She nodded, sighing before she spoke, "Well, we'll have to ask him ourselves, since we can't take your word for it. As it turns out, unfortunate as it seems, that we don't know as much about each other as we thought we did. I think it would be a shame if we had to kill either of you off for lying." She stopped as Gino began shaking. He was waking up. Swift turned to Jade and said, "Jade take Nate away. Gino is starting to wake up and I don't want Gino to suspect Nate is alive. As far as he knows, Nate is dead. We are going to use that basis to see if what Nate was saying is true." Jade nodded, grabbing me and swinging to the next tree. I looked back to see Norbert behind Gino, loading a flare-gun. They were willing to kill us if they thought we were lying. I had to hope that Gino wouldn't try to pin this on me, or conceal anything that Swift and the rest already knew about.

* * *

(Gino Sevi)

I could hear a voice speaking to me in tears as I began waking up, _'Gino don't hate me for the choices I have made. Believe me, I am trying to undo the atrocity I have helped cause. Please forgive me for this.'_ Vivian's voice echoed through my head realizing I wasn't dead or in the Titan anymore as I opened my eyes. I woke to see at least 6 figures in front of me, none of them were Norbert or Jade, so it meant they were probably dead. As I tried to get up I was immediately struck down with a foot, unable to block it since my hands were tied up. Everybody immediately aimed their blades at me, to my surprise, and another person from behind pressed a flare-gun to my head. I could no longer feel that I was wearing my Maneuver Gear on. Swift was the only one without her blades drawn at me as she walked towards me, speaking in a sharp voice, "Gino we have a few questions for you. If you answer my questions truthfully, I'll spare your life. But if you don't, well I'll have you killed at the spot." I gazed up, wide-eyed, wondering what the hell Swift was talking about, "I'll ask you this once, are you a human or a Titan?"

I gasped, looking for any sign of a bluff on everybody's faces, but I found nothing I simply replied, "No. I am not. I swear it on my life and the life of the rest of the remaining members of the squad and also on the deceased." I bowed my head, ready to lose it, "If you don't believe me, do as you wish to me, especially since I wish to be with my cousin now. If he didn't deserve to make it, then why should I?" I began sobbing lightly as I remember that my cousin was dead and how there was nothing I could've done to save him.

I looked up at Swift, who was lightly smiling as she spoke in a calm voice, "Alright everyone, put your weapons down." Everybody simultaneously withdrew their blades from my face and the flare-gun that was pressed to my head was now off. I turned back to see Norbert, now standing at ease as sweat began falling carelessly down his face. Swift tapped on me, continuing to speak, "Now I'll ask you one final question and, if you answer this truthfully, you will be spared. Did Nate ever conceal anything about you? Anything that might suggest you are a traitor in any way?"

I shook my head, speaking in a low voice, "There is nothing that Nate had to hide about me. If he ever did, then I wouldn't know what it was, especially since he's dead now.

I then continued to sob heavier than before as Swift now began hugging me as she screamed, "Alright, I believe you. Jade! Bring Nate over!" I looked over at the direction Swift had yelled towards. I saw Jade swinging with Nate in her arm, tied up just like me. I quickly glanced back at Swift, as Norbert began to untie the ropes. She got up and said "Jade, let Nate loose as well." Jade nodded and cut Nate's restraints as Swift continued to speak, "I believe that there is no doubt that both of you are telling the truth, but I can tell you both have remembered something the minute you woke from whatever memory you were reliving." I looked at Nate, he was now untied like me with the same look in his eyes as mine. We both turned back to Swift and nodded.

I tried to talk, but Nate's voice broke out first, "I actually remember more about the last day me and Jade saw my father, but I don't remember much of what he said, but he said if me and Jade didn't learn how to control it, everything would wither away in our hands. So Jade must be a Titan too, but so far it hasn't affected her. I remember though, I had to bite my thumb, self-mutilation helps the transformation." Nate lifted his hand, "I could help us get out of here, but it kills me to do it, so I have to wait to transform again."

Everybody nodded and turned to me, as I revealed my memory, "Vivian had me injected, just like Nate and Jade, as she said she was sorry for what she had done in the past, but she never said what she was actually sorry for. I think that I can infer that it has to do with the breaching of Wall Maria, though." Everybody stood silent, flabbergasted by the new information I had revealed as I continued, "But she said she was working to undo it. She might be trying to prevent the Titan's advancement into the wall for some weird reason."

Nate stepped forward as he spoke, "Maybe, but we need to get back to Trost, now. They need our help their because the wall has been breached by the Colossal Titan again, probably with the help of Vivian, now that we know what she has done." Everybody, including myself, were left motionless with our mouths agape, but Nate simply shook it off, "Norbert, how long have we been out here since I arrived?"

Norbert looked up to the sky with his sundial in his hand and answered, "About 4 hours since you got here, 8 since the expedition started. It'll be night in about 4 hours. It'll be our best and safest decision if we camped out here for the night."

Nate nodded and then shook his head, "No, we can't try to play it safe right now. If the wall has really breached and if we've been out here for 4 hours since the wall's been breached, then we can't wait for tomorrow. There might not be anything left of Trost tomorrow. We have to go today, so ready up the horses and give me and Gino our Maneuver Gear back."

Swift and Norbert came back with a single gear, covered entirely in an unfamiliar fluid and blood. Swift walked towards me and spoke with a calm voice, "Gino this is yours." Then she turned to Nate, "Nate you lost your gear when you became a Titan, I guess it evaporated from the heat and pressure of the Titan's interior, but we'll worry about it later. We have to go now." I put on my gear and Swift grabbed Nate and swung down to the horses. We were off to Trost. Vivian would have to answer to us for her crimes now.

**Yes, they are all alive and now you get to meet the suspect of the crimes against humanity, Vivian Sevi. Come back next chapter to see if Vivan is what Squad SwiftOrne expect her to be.  
Thank you for reading.**


	11. Ch 11: The Traitor

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts.

Author's Note:

The moment you realize your cousin is your worst enemy and now you have to return to reveal the monster she really is. See how Casey Teni experiences the breaching of Trost District and see if Vivian Sevi is actually the traitor Nate think she is. Lots of surprises and twists in this chapter, leading you to think that Nate and Gino might not be the only known Titans, but you have to read to find out.

Please leave a comment, a review, or PM me your opinions and critiques. I love to see criticism and the things you guys have to say about the story. Enjoy.

Also read/follow SwiftFire100's _A Story About Love _and it's mid-sequel _Her Year of Happiness_; and read/follow our collab account SwiftOre and our story _Through the HellGate - Verity's Choice _it's the sequel to this story and _A Story About Love_

I dedicate this chapter to my 'traitor' favorite cousin, Vivian.

Also I have started another fanfiction based off of Nate's poems. It's called _Hell, Through Their Eyes: Nate Orne's Poetry._

**Ch 11: The Traitor - Outside Wall Rose Part IV**

(Casey Teni)

I was off-duty from the Military Police, since they had given me the day-off to visit my only friends and fellow graduates from the 103rd Trainee Corps. It had been about a year since I had last seen and been with them. They were now all part of the Survey Corps Elite Force and I was now a captain for the Military Police Elite Forces. We had all gone a long way since our trainee days, but now they were going on their 8th expedition since they had joined the Survey Corps. The 56th expedition outside the wall, but as I arrived in Trost District, they had just departed and I had just missed them. I knew I shouldn't have traveled from Mitras, the capital, especially since it was about a 7 hour trip to Trost District. Disappointed and heavy-hearted, I decided to stay a bit longer, greeting the graduates of the 104th Trainee Corps as I helped them with learning their procedures and also explaining to them the necessity and importance of their jobs as soldiers which was about serving the king and the people inside the walls. As I was on my way to return to Mitras, what I feared most happened. Trost District had been breached, 4 hours after the Survey Corps had left, by the Colossal Titan.

I was now in Trost District's HQ, receiving Maneuver Gear to help aid the defense of Trost, but I was stuck thinking about my decisions. I thought about how I had chosen to avoid the Titans and now I was so willing to face them. Why didn't I join the Survey Corps when I was given the chance if I was going to fight Titans at the simplest incident, not that Trost being breached would be considered a simple incident. I looked around in the supply depot of Trost District's HQ, trying to look for Captain Kitts Verman, the captain and temporary commander of the Garrison troops in Trost, but he had already left, abandoning his post with the excuse of arranging reinforcements. He was such a tough man, but was as frightened as a mere stray cat. I was left behind with the supply group, the only superior in the vicinity. I decided that I had to take charge as I yelled, "Everybody, forget the coward of a captain, I, Captain Casey Teni, am here to re-ensure the situation at hand. Are you all going to sit here and beg for a slow painful death for you and your fellow comrades outside, or are you going to fight to the death for humanity!" Everybody screamed in triumph, "Then man your posts! The soldiers outside need supplies at a moment's notice. It is your jobs to get it to them!" Everybody hurried, transporting blades, Maneuver Gears, and gas canisters to the bottom floor for easy accessibility. I stood alone proud of myself as I continued to give my encouraging speech, "Remember the years you suffered as a cadet in the Trainee Corps! Remember the struggles you had to overcome! Now you are in a real-life situation! If you survive this, then you have earned the right of being a sol–" a boom echoed through HQ, and I was grabbed by a 6 meter Titan, taking me outside as more Titans, around 3-4 meters, entered. I could hear screams as they echoed in HQ. The Titan was lifting me towards its mouth as I drew my blades and sliced off the Titans hand, but it immediately caught me with it's other hand. I was doomed as my arms were trapped inside of its hand, leaving me defenseless. It then continued to lift me up and put me into its mouth. I know I was doomed and would surely die.

I heard the beautiful voice thunder through my ears, "Hey ugly, didn't they teach you not to eat such beautiful creatures as this one?" The Titan was then struck from behind and it immediately fell. I sliced my way out from its cheek, covered in saliva and blood from its previous prey as I heard my savior talk, "Hey gorgeous, are you alright?" I turned to see a relatively young and beautiful lady, about my size, wearing a Elite Garrison Uniform. She began walking towards me, nonchalantly as I began to observe her. She had long luscious brown hair and beautiful green-blue eyes, just like somebody I remember being mentioned to me, long ago. She spoke in a calm innocent voice, "Hello, I'm Vivian Sevi, you must be Captain Casey Teni from the Military Police? Yes?" I nodded as she reached out her hand and helped me up. She pointed to the building next to us, "Swing up on that building." Vivian shot her hooks and she was already on top of the building, but I was hesitant as I stared at HQ, wondering about the fates of the soldiers inside and it was my fault for not paying attention. I heard Vivian's voice bring me out of my self-loathing, "Don't worry about them. HQ's been compromised and there is nothing we can or could do to help them now. Just follow me. Right now we just have to survive long enough for them to sound the retreat. Trost has already been lost." I nodded and swung up next to her as she was glancing at the surrounding buildings and houses, searching for something. Her eye had suddenly stopped as she looked at me, "Now let's hide in a nearby house or building. Something small and not too noticeable, something the Titans would walk pass by." I nodded and followed her. I realized that she was Nate's cousin and Gino's sister, the one I used to always heard about, the famous Vivian Sevi from the Garrison Elite Forces, and now she was standing next to me, trying to help me out. I needed to help her accomplish whatever she needed, I at least owed Gino and Nate that. I had my full trust in her.

* * *

(Vivian Sevi)

She definitely was a beauty, Casey Teni that is, maybe in a different world we could've been friends or even more, but I needed to get her alone. That was my objective right now. We were inside a tiny little house with a basement. These people were definitely prepared for the Trost being breached, however, the basement door was opened and it was vacant. Casey began walking down the stairs and looked back up at me, speaking in a calm voice "You're Nate's cousin right? Making you Gino's older sister, right?" I simply nodded, trying not to make any conversation with her, but she continued as she started down stairs again, "That's good, I would hate to be with somebody I didn't know or have connections to. I feel a lot safer with you." This was going to be harder than I thought. I lifted my hand and smacked her hard behind the head. My plan was in motion and now I had to make sure it carried through. I lifted her up and put her against the wall. I felt for her vitals. She was still alive and slightly conscious. That would give me a few minutes to set up my interrogation room, giving me limited time to prepare. I ran back upstairs, bringing back a chair, a stack of knives, and a small length of rope. She looked back up at me as I began tying her up to the chair. She spoke with a slight hurt in her voice, "Why? Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to deserve this?" I ignored her and continued tying her up and placing her on the chair. She cried out to me, "What are you going to do with me?"

I grabbed the smallest knife from the stack I had found, and began speaking, "I'm going to ask you a few questions, regarding the breach of the walls, Wall Rose and Wall Maria that is."

Casey began crying hysterically, that it almost broke my heart as she continued to speak, "But I didn't have anything to do with that!"

I walked towards her, grabbing her hair and pointing the knife to her neck, speaking in a sort of harsh tone, "Well, we'll see. If you tell me the truth, then this will go by real smooth, okay." she nodded, sobbing quietly as I continued, "Good. This is my first question then. Are you one of Oscar's spies from the Trainee Corps?"

Casey shook her head, as she replied with tears still in her eyes, "No. I don't even know an Oscar. Well, I don't know one that is alive. Only my friend Jade Calle's deceased brother, Oscar Calle, but she said he died during the operation to take back Wall Maria."

I laughed at her answer. Oscar was actually hiding like a wounded animal after his near-death experience, but it was just like him to depict himself as a hero. I snickered as I said, "Trust me, he's not dead. He's just in hiding, and I haven't seen him since Wall Maria was breached, but he did say that he was going to have five spies enter the Trainee Corps. He said three have bright blond hair, one is a tall fit guy, and the other is a short pretty girl, just like you. The third blond is actually has a darker goldish hair and he's a tall guy that's pretty fit. The fourth spy has black hair and he is the tallest out of the group. The last person is a small yet powerful girl with red-gold hair. This is my final question to you. Do you know anyone that fits any of the descriptions I have given to you?"

She nodded as she gave her answer, "The last one. Swift Fire, that's her name, but she isn't a spy. She's really nice and she joined the Survey Corps, killing countless numbers of Titans and saving countless lives outside of the walls. Heck, she hates Titans because they ate her parents. She's definitely not a spy."

I laughed even harder. She was a beauty, but she was clueless about everything, blessed with beautiful and innocent ignorance. She definitely wasn't one of Oscar's spies. I began to speak about the person she said fit my description, "Oh, did she tell you that she lived outside the wall in a nomad tribe too? That's her cover and I'm guessing that you're not the short blond spy then. He said the first two would be a girl cadet and a boy cadet in the 103rd Trainee Corps. The last three would be a group in the 104th Trainee Corps." I began untying her, "Sorry for the trouble, but I needed to play it safe. I hope you can understand." She nodded and wiped her tears off, "I'll answer any questions you have for me."

She nodded as she spoke, "I want to know why there are spies, what organization are they apart of and what are they planning to accomplish? And I want to know if you are or were one of them? You seem to know too much for someone that is asking all the questions."

I laughed nodding as I spoke, "They are from a tribe of Titan-Shifters, people that have the ability to summon and control Titans that have special abilities, like the Armored and Colossal Titans. Yes I was apart of the tribe. Our mission was to destroy the walls and all of humanity inside of them, but things have changed." I took a deep breath, "Nate and Gino are Titan-Shifters, I don't know if they know, but they are fighting for humanity and I must be on their side. They are all I have left in this world and I can't afford to lose them, too. That's the reason I know all of this and that is the reason I was asking those questions. Come with me if you trust me, we should get back to the Wall, they should be sounding the retreat soon."

* * *

(Nate Orne)

I yelled at the top of my lungs back to my squad, "Come on guys, we've been riding for about 2 hours straight and we are barely half way there!" I was steamed with hatred running through my veins as we rode. I was riding in the front row of the formation, a pyramid, all of us separated by 25 meters each, with me on the top; the second row, from left to right, was composed of Jade and Swift; Gino, Norbert and Herman made up the third row; the last row was Ethan, Cua, and Anthony. I rode with rage as I still couldn't believe that Vivian, my beloved cousin, was a traitor and enemy of humanity. The scariest part was that I knew I would be the one that was going to have to kill her, even if Gino or anybody else tried to stop me from doing so. She was the reason why everybody in the walls were hiding in fear. She was the reason why countless people had lost their lives and loved ones. She was the reason why both my mother and Jade's mother were dead. I quickly glanced back at my squad, everything seemed calm, so I needed to keep it like that. The faster we went the less problems we would face. I yelled back at everyone, "Let's go guys! The whole city could be destroyed already, the Armored Titan could've already broken through Wall Rose! Everybody could be de-"

I was interrupted with the sound of a scream for help, "Ah! Nate! Somebody! Help me!" It was Swift's voice. I turned to see a 13 meter Titan holding Swift in its hands. Her horse had been crushed, leaving a splatter of blood at where it once stood alive. The Titan squeezed her as she began throwing up blood, just like Eren's mother had, still screaming "Ah!" She continued screaming as everyone rode by her, avoiding the Titan, except for me, I wouldn't let that happen again, not without me dying.

I stopped and turned back as I yelled to everyone else, "Guys continue retreating back to Trost! I got Swift! That's an order!" I began riding to Swift, jumping off my horse and switching to my Maneuver Gear as I shot my hooks at the Titan, but it was too late. It had put her in its mouth and swallowed her. I screamed at the Titan, "I'll kill you!" But the Titan caught me in its hand, beginning to squeeze me. I knew I was dead unless I did one thing, I lifted my hand sliced the Titan's hand off, freeing me. However, a sudden blast of lightning struck the Titan that sent me flying away and landing hard on the ground. Emerging from it was a 15 meter Titan, with a great physique and short red-gold hair. It turned back and looked at me, then ran off. The Titan was Swift. She was the traitor all along. Maybe it wasn't Vivian after all, but I still needed to ask Swift that myself. I lifted my hand and bit down on my hand. A sudden flash of lightning struck me as flesh started to form around me. I lifted my hands up, looking at my horse. It was tiny compared to me so, I truly was a Titan-Shifter and now I was a Titan, but I wasn't going to stand in amazement now. I needed to chase Swift. I needed the truth.

**Swift, in her Female Warrior Titan, will fight Nate, in his Camo Titan, my official name for both of them, in the next chapter. Come back to see who wins and a possible rise of problems.  
Thank you for reading.**


	12. Ch 12: The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts.

Author's Note:

The person you love turns out to be the actual spy, hiding and concealing information that is crucial to humanity's survival. Watch as Nate's Camo Titan fights Swift's Female Warrior Titan. See who's Titan will triumph and see who else is a spy in the Survey Corps Elite Forces.

Please leave a comment, a review, or PM me your opinions and critiques. I love to see criticism and the things you guys have to say about the story. Enjoy.

Also read/follow SwiftFire100's _A Story About Love _and it's mid-sequel _Her Year of Happiness_; and read/follow our collab account SwiftOre and our story _Through the HellGate - Verity's Choice _it's the sequel to this story and _A Story About Love._

Also I have started another fanfiction based off of Nate's poems_. _It's called_Hell, Through Their Eyes: Nate Orne's Poetry._

**Ch 12: The Truth - Outside Wall Rose Part V**

(Nate Orne)

We were running for about 15 minutes east towards another smaller forest of giant trees, meaning we were southeast of Wall Rose. Swift, she was fast and it didn't seem like she was going to slow down anytime soon, but no matter how far she went or how fast she was going, I was determined to capture her. Who would've guessed that Swift was the actual traitor, most likely not even Vivian, and she had been manipulating and spying on us the whole time. But now I was wondering if there was anyone else that was a spy? Could any one else in my squad be a spy? Were there even more spies in the Survey Corps? Were there more spies inside the walls? Was Vivian actually a spy? I needed to ask Swift when I caught up to her and she will give me the answers I needed. Whether she wanted to do it the easy way or the hard way.

I was sprinting about 30 meters behind her as she was beginning to slow down, this was my opportunity. I could catch up to her and apprehend her. I began catching up to her screaming, "Swift! I want to know why? I'm not trying to hurt you, I just need to know why you did all of this!?" She glanced back at me, covering her nape as I continued roaring, "Swift! If you don't stop I'll be forced to fight you!" She suddenly stopped, jumping back and swinging her fist back at me, going right through my abdomen as I screamed in pain. She then pulled her hand out and kicked under my legs, causing them to be amputated and sending them flying. I was legless, making me immobile, steam rising from my legs as she was on me, growling with saliva drooling from her. If she was able to shift into a Titan, I was pretty sure she still couldn't control it, but then again, I couldn't either, but I knew some tricks myself. I needed to cloak myself like Norbert had said I had done, but I needed time to heal, so I grabbed Swift, or what I thought was still Swift, whispering in her ear, "This is how you really are, huh? To think I had feelings for you, I used to love you, Swift. You were like the greatest friend I ever had and now you do this. I hope you can live with yourself after this. I wouldn't want to you to suffer the rest of your life with this." She began crying, the tears dripping on my skin, evaporating on contact. She tried pushing me off, but it was no use, I had a deadly lock on her as I continued speaking with a louder tone, "What's the matter? Did you just realize the consequences of your choice? You can't hide any longer! I'll expose you for the monster you really are!" With one final roar, she started to gnaw at my shoulder, tearing off flesh as she began releasing some odor, with a scent more putrid then the scent of any normal Titan. Now that my legs were fully healed, I kicked her off me, rolling away. I looked at her as she seemed to undergo a new transformation, her eyes were no longer the moonlight blue of the Swift I once knew, they were pitch black, resembling the monster I saw standing before me. Her body now growing in muscle depth, resembling Cua as a Titan. She was the perfect Titan, a Female Warrior, but I was camouflaged into the environment, unseen as she kept searching for me, howling the cry of a crazed animal in search of its hidden prey.

I heard a loud shout from behind me, "Nate! It's Jade, where are you?! I saw 2 lightning strikes, but Gino is with the group, so who was the other person that transformed?! Was it Swift?!" I turned back to see Jade on horseback with what looked like my horse riding towards me, seeming not to know I was in front of her. She screamed as she saw Swift, "What kind of Titan is that?!" Swift roared and ran towards Jade, unknowingly towards me, "Is that Swift?!"

I roared to Swift, "Swift, stop! This is between you and me!" Swift reacted to my voice and began swinging randomly hoping to hit me somehow. I ducked and rolled behind her as she continued to scream. I looked around as about 30 Titans began emerging from every direction, running past my hidden self and past Jade, towards Swift. She continued to scream, fighting the Titans around her, but she was overwhelmed, they ate away at her. I revealed myself and turned to Jade, roaring as I pointed at the forest of giant trees, "Jade go to that forest! Climb up the trees! I got the Titans!" Then I turned back to the Titans that were devouring Swift as I yelled, "I'll kill you all!" As I began smashing the Titans surrounding her and they continued to ignore me, making it easier for me to kill them. I killed about 20 Titans until I saw one of them holding Swift. She was now unconscious and missing her left arm and right leg. I grabbed the Titan, ripping off its arm and head, holding the evaporating arm that held Swift as it released her, causing her to begin falling. I caught her and began running towards the forest that I told Jade to retreat to, seeing her safely on a branch high up on a tree on the exterior of the forest. Her horse and also my horse were safely tied up underneath. I needed to get out of the Titan and get onto the branch. I began to remember how to get out of the Titan. All I had to do was pull myself out of the nape, but if I did then I wouldn't have my Maneuver Gear or the energy to get up in the trees. I looked up at Jade and shouted weakly, "Get us." I began to feel drowsy and fell to the ground as I released Swift from my grasp. My vision began to change from the green-red scenery to a dark blood-red clump of surrounding flesh.

I opened my eyes and I was surrounded by flesh and I was attached to various tendons. I pulled my face off, leaving a huge sense of pain and heat, then pulled off my arms, then the rest of my body. The nape of the Titan began to open and I looked up seeing Jade holding Swift as she yelled, "Nate, come on, the Titans are done eating the the Titan carcass! We have to go now!"

I climbed out of the Titan, extremely dazed, surprisingly confused and exponentially weak as I tried to walk forward, but I fell onto the ground. Jade swung down picking me up to my feet as I was trying to hold myself up. I looked at her and spoke faintly, "Let's go then." She grabbed me and swung up to the branch as I looked at Swift who was over Jade's shoulder. I hated her with all of my heart and I was going to make her pay for the harm she had caused and would have caused while she was in the walls. We landed on the branch above us and I immediately fell to my knees as Jade let me go, looking up to her I spoke in a sort of harsh tone, "Cut off Swift's arms and legs. We don't want her to get away or transform." Jade looked at me with her scared and weirdly innocent eyes, "Don't worry about her. She's a Titan-Shifter so they should grow back, but if they don't, well that's what she gets for being a traitor and a liar." I laid down on the branch, looking back up at Jade, "I don't feel so good, in fact, I feel weaker than I ever have. So I trust that you will follow through with my orders. Wake me up when she is conscious. We have a lot of information we need to get out of her."

* * *

(Jade Calle)

I stared at Swift, now without either of her arms or legs, just nubs. I just sat there wondering about the secret she had told me earlier that day when we were stuck in the forest, _'I don't know how to say this, but my name isn't Swift Fire. It's Amity Campbell. I'm from Shigashina District. I lied about myself to hide the pain I feel for my family, I was eaten by a Titan, as were my parents, right in front of my sister, Verity. I hate remembering it, I hate thinking that she might have been eaten, too.' _Was what she told me even true? Or was it just part of her cover? I looked down as she started to move, it seemed she was having a nightmare, then she suddenly woke screaming, "Verity don't! Run away!" Swift looked around crazily, then looking down at her stubs then to me, saying, "So you've got me, and you've-" She examined her nubs again to see they were tied up, "Cut off my arms and legs. And you even tied them shut. That's a smart move."

I walked towards her, petting her hair, hurtfully saying, "Nate wanted me to wake him when you were conscious, but I need to know something first. What you told me, about your identity and what happened to you in Shigashina and your family. Was that all true? Or were you trying to throw me off and put me on your side?"

She smiled, then dropped to a frown. She spoke in a clear firm voice, "It was both, but I really wanted us to be friends and everything I've told you is true, but you still can't tell anyone about this. Oscar's going to be pissed at me for saying this, but I'll give you everything I know about the Titans and why I was sent to infiltrate the walls as a soldier, along with anything else you have to ask."

I looked at her, wide-eyed and shocked from her statement as I drew one of my blades saying, "What do you mean by Oscar? Who's Oscar?" I pointed my blade at her, walking up to her and placing it under her chin, "I want the truth, none of that bullshit you've been pulling with everyone else. Or else I'll reveal your secret with Nate, the only person you actually care about. The only person, other than me, that ever cared about you."

She laughed a bit, "I would tell you if you lowered your blade," I stood still, blade moved even closer, piercing her skin as blood started to drip from her neck as she said in a panic, "Alright, alright. I'll tell you, but I'd wake up Nate for this. Wouldn't want him to miss out on this useful information, would we?"

I nodded, "I guess you're right." I lowered my blade and pulled my cloth out to remove the stream of blood. Turning around I called to Nate, "Hey Nate, wake up! The traitor bitch is awake! I guess we have to talk to her now!"

Swift nearly bursted out laughing, "Oh so that's what I am now, not the demonic monster you are going to depict me as. At least have some respect for the person that could've killed either of you in an instant, though I wouldn't have the heart to do so to such dear friends as yourselves, but I was able to kill so many before. Like Alexis Blood when she overheard a conversation I was having with one of my 'acquaintances'. She never even saw it coming." Swift began laughing even louder as she nearly screamed, "You should've seen the look on her face, the pain in her voice, it was almost pleasing."

I turned smacking her with my full strength, grabbing her left arm that was nearly done regenerating, as I drew my blade I dropped it down, cutting it off as I was relieved hearing her squeal in pain, but I just kicked her, laying my foot on her head screaming, "Say one more thing like that or without being questioned and you will wish you weren't a Titan-Shifter," I turned towards Nate, who was still laying down, staring at me, "I'll ask the questions, if you don't mind, Squad Leader Nate," Nate simply yawned and began standing up, nodding, "Alright, we want to know who put you up to this? Specifically, who or what are you working for and why are you doing this for?"

She sat silent for a while, thinking quite carefully as she spoke, "Well how do I put this, oh I know. After Nate's father rescued me in Shigashina. He took me back to Dr. Jaegar and, as you could guess, gave me the serum to shift into a Titan like you guys. However, their hiding place was overran by a secret tribe of Titan-Shifters outside the walls, led by someone you know quite well, Oscar Calle." She paused as she stared us down, letting us take in the shocking news of Oscar, but she continued "He took me in as one of his own, telling me of the many things that's wrong with the walls. The atrocities of the nobility and the royal family, even before the appearance of the Titans, but I soon found out Oscar wasn't the leader. He was just in command of following out the plans, such as the breach and fall of Wall Maria. The leaders are part of a council of representatives, consisting of powerful Titans, The Beast Titan and The Ballistic Titan are the strongest of the council, but I don't know their identities, even Oscar doesn't know their true identities. They always remain in their Titan forms or in robes, going by there Titan's names. This is all I know."

I nodded, "Good, that's more information than we needed, but did Oscar put you up to this? And are there any more spies? Please cooperate, don't try to protect any of the scum you called friends."

She simply shook her head, speaking in a protective tone, "Oscar didn't put me up to nothing. In fact, he didn't want me in any part of the operation. He said I was like a little sister to him, but there was nothing he could do to stop me. I had made my choice by then." She laughed, "And you think I would call those delusional monsters my friends? You're so misguided Jade, you and Nate were the only friends I have ever had, even before the breach of Wall Maria. I know of 4 spies, excluding myself, The only one you might want to know is actually in the squad, the other 3 I don't even know if they are dead or not, so giving their names wouldn't help."

I slapped her, yelling, "Get on with it! We don't want an explanation of why you can't give us useless information that is irrelevant! We want to know the spy in the squad!"

She turned back to me laughing, "Why don't you ask him for yourself? Anthony reveal yourself." Me and Nate stood shocked, "The gig is up, we've been figured out. If you come out now they won't do nothing to you. I could hear you the minute you stepped in. Don't do nothing stupid. Tell me you didn't kill the squad."

Anthony swung down from the branch as he laughed., "I didn't. They went down without a fight, especially with a little help from Oscar, but he isn't here no more. They never stood a chance with the master on my side." Anthony shook his head, "He's so disappointed in you Swift. He heard everything you said. He wants me to capture you and take you back to the camp," Anthony sighed, "But I know he will only want you to be killed, so I'm just going to save you and we'll be on our way."

Swift was turning red, as she screamed "You idiot, all you had to do was come get me when you heard my transformation and when you smelt the release of my adrenaline! Not knock off the whole squad. And you were supposed to bring Gino with you."

Anthony began walking towards us, "I needed to and they are injured pretty badly, but none are intensively injured. And I didn't need to bring Gino because all I need is you."

Nate drew his knife, the only weapon he had because his gear had vanished when he was a Titan. He screamed, "If you want to take her, you need to get through us first!'

Anthony laughed, "Let's make a trade then, shall we? You give me Swift and I'll tell you the location of your squad. Or you can keep Swift and I will kill everybody that isn't a Titan-Shifter."

I stepped forward drawing my blades, yelling, "I got a better one, how about you surrender and we don't kill or report you. Deal?"

He laughed, taking his gear off, talking in a cocky manner, "You know I always wanted to kick both of your asses during training, but I could never show my true potential, it was part of my cover, but I guess it's better to show off a bit than never." He began to walk forward, "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

I launched myself, slicing his arm off at contact, "Well the waiting's over!" He suddenly pushed me off the branch, running to Nate as I shot my hooks into the nearest tree, shouting, "Nate! Kill him!"

Nate launched himself at Anthony, pulling out his knife and tackling Anthony off the branch, while he was screaming, "Anthony! Die!" Nate stabbed his knife into Anthony's shoulder as I watched helplessly as they were falling to their deaths. Nate screamed "Anthony, we are going to die together!" There was a sudden flash of lightning blinding me as I shielded my eyes followed by the obvious boom. I looked back down to see Nate on top of a 15 meter Titan, muscles ripped, hair golden-blonde, and eyes pure black. It was Anthony in his horrific Titan form. Surprisingly he looked scary as hell. He grabbed Nate and threw him with vicious force.

I looked towards Nate as he hit a tree at full force, breaking right through it. I screamed "Nate!" As I turned back to Anthony who was laying on the floor, "I'll kill you!" I jumped towards him as he was getting up, slicing randomly at him, screaming, "I'll kill you!" He grabbed me with his hand, crushing my internal organs and bones as I began puking out blood, as he put me near his mouth and roared.

This was it, I was about to die, without ever seeing Oscar ever again. I couldn't die like this, _'If you two don't learn to control this, everything will wither away in your hands. Everything around you, everything you will fight for, everything you have ever cared for, will be nothing more than ash and dust in your hands.'_ Mr. Orne's voice echoed through my head, which made me realize I could use the power that he gave me and Nate to save ourselves, even if I didn't know how to use it to destroy Anthony. I pulled my arm up as it was broken from Anthony's grasp and it completely tore my arm off at my elbow. I gritted my teeth, holding the pain behind my teeth, viciously biting down on the leftover nub of my arm. Following my self-mutilation a strike of lightning struck me, causing the air around me to turn into flesh as I now stood on top of Anthony with my leg on the center of his chest. I was going to rip him out from his Titan and make him suffer. I was going to be the monster I needed to so I could save Nate, so I could save myself, so I could rid the world of this monster. I know only a monster could destroy monsters and that is what I intended to do.

**Swift is apprehended, spilling all the information of the Titan-Shifter tribe outside the walls, but Anthony intervines before Nate can get anymore information from his as Anthony transforms into his Titan, The Idiotic Brute which will be shown in the next chapter, and now Jade must fight him as she transforms into her Titan, The Strategic Titan which will also be shown in the next chapter. Come back to see the victor, and surprise appearances from two Titan-Shifters, the first is a member of the Titan-Shifter's tribe and the other is a praised soldier of humanity.  
Thank you for reading.**


	13. Ch 13: Skill, Rage, and Blades

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts.

Author's Note:

Who will be the victor in the fight between Jade and Anthony? What has happened to Nate and what is he planning to do? Who will come to assist Nate and who will come to make the situation worse? All will be revealed in this thrilling chapter.

Please leave a comment, a review, or PM me your opinions and critiques. I love to see criticism and the things you guys have to say about the story. Enjoy.

Also read/follow SwiftFire100's _A Story About Love _and it's mid-sequel _Her Year of Happiness_; and read/follow our collab account SwiftOre and our story _Through the HellGate - Verity's Choice _it's the sequel to this story and _A Story About Love._

Also I have started another fanfiction based off of Nate's poems_. _It's called_Hell, Through Their Eyes: Nate Orne's Poetry._

**Ch 13: Skill, Rage, and Blades - Outside Wall Rose Part VI**

(Vivian Sevi)

The green flare was shot. Everybody around me broke out in uproar. The mission to retake Trost was a success though the casualties and death toll was high, but nobody had died in vain thanks to a surprise Titan-Shifter, named Eren Jaegar from the 104th Trainee Corps. He is the person who sealed the broken gate of Trost using a boulder-sized debris within merely 4 hours of the wall being breached. I realized that this is what Dr. Jaegar was talking about when he said that his son had helped his son acquire astonishing powers. Now that the wall was sealed, I needed to find out what had happened to Nate, Gino, and the infiltrator, Swift Fire. I looked back at Casey Teni as she was sitting down, hugging her knees and crying as she spoke to herself, "If only they could see this. They would be proud of me. If only I was with them. I'd at least have known if they were still alive or not."

I walked up to her and socked her with all of my might, knocking her off her feet as she soared in the air, eventually hitting the floor hard. She was being an idiot and was dwelling in her own self-pity while Gino and her friends were still out there. I began screaming at her, "You know what! You may be the most beautiful and intelligent human being I have ever met inside the walls, but you are too weak! You crack under pressure too easily! What kind of situation do you think we are in! We are at war with not only the Titans, but people that are able to shift into them! And all you're going to do about it is cry while your friends are still out there, probably facing hell as we speak!" I stopped as I saw the fear in her eyes and it reminded me of the look Gino would give when he was younger and was ever in trouble. He needed me back then and I was always there for him, but he need me now and all I was doing was standing here screaming at one of his friends. I started to calm myself down, slowing my breathing down as I spoke to her in a calmer voice, "I am very sorry about that. We both just need to breath and relax. We can't get all paranoid and panic, especially if we want to go and save them. I have just gotten some information about your friends from Commander Erwin. Erwin said that while Nate, Captain Levi, and him were retreating, a messenger came to them and told them that Nate's squad was trapped in the Forest of Giant Trees south of here without horses. The commander let Nate take some horses to go retrieve his squad. He also said that they should be back in about an hour or two, but I this strange feeling that somehow something went wrong during their retreat. We need to go see if they need our help. I've just gotten the clearance to leave and they have prepared horses on the wall directly above the gate. We'll be able to leave once they clear the Titans away from the gate, on the outside that is. Now get up, we need to hurry."

Casey wiped the tears from her eyes, "I understand. Sorry for my unnecessary behavior, but they are the only family I have ever had and they mean the world to me, so if anything would have happened to them, well, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

I bent down to her, petting her head, rubbing my hand on her cheeks, looking into her beautiful blue eyes, saying "Don't beat yourself up about it. They aren't dead. They've lived this long haven't they? They have learned how to protect themselves outside the walls. Even if they are dead, they chose to join the Survey Corps and knew of the dangers and consequences of being a proud soldier and they were willing to sacrifice their lives for humanity, so don't take that away from them by blaming yourself. We all are willing to die for humanity, though, they are more willing than we are based on the paths that we chose. All you can do for them now is help me rescue them. It's the last thing we can do to make up for our cowardice."

She nodded, batting her eyes, almost what looked seductively, but maybe it was just the way I was staring at her, as she spoke, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go now. I've always wanted to go outside of the walls of Trost, even before Wall Maria was breached, but now I get to do that and make up for the cowardly acts by saving my friends and getting to-"

I laughed at her eagerness and unfinished cocky statement, basically interrupting her, while patted her on the back, saying "Ha! We'll never make it out if you keep talking Beautiful. Now let's go, we don't have much time before it starts to get darker and by then it will be too late and dangerous to search for them." We walked along Wall Rose towards the now unusable gate of Trost, when I noticed someone standing where we were designated to go. It was him, the ghost from my dark past, coming back to haunt me. I whispered to him in a voice that was too low for Casey to hear, "What are you doing here, Oscar?"

* * *

(Jade Calle)

I was staring down at Anthony, the traitor, wanting to rip him out of his Titan and eat him, but first we would need to interrogate him, then I could eat him. I saw as his fist slowly came towards me as I reacted fast enough to catch it, yet it was too powerful to stop it from hitting me straight in the chest as it knocked me back a few steps. Anthony, in Titan form, was stronger than I was in my Titan, but I was going to kill him either way.

I looked to see that I could control the movement of objects, almost as if I was able to move at a faster pace than the rest of the world. I was also able to see the outline of green points all over Anthony's body, including his human body inside the nape of his Titan, all outlined in a darker green, signifying that the darker green the color of a spot was the more of a vital point the spot was. Somehow I had to use this strange power to my advantage. I scanned Anthony's body for dark green vital points that, but instead I found a strange red aura surrounding him, it was a sign of danger, which meant it would be dangerous to fight him, but I had no choice. It was either fight him or risk Nate and the rest of the squad, including myself, getting killed.

He roared, running straight towards me with full rage, I dodged him and, to my surprise, he blasted right past me, running straight into a tree, knocking it out of its foundation, sending dirt and mud flying through the air. He turned, seeing scraps on his face emitting smoke, clouding everything, except for his bloody red eyes. The fight continued as he continuously swung at me, left, right, left, right, up, left, down, right and each strike contained a greater amount of intensity than the last, but began becoming more inaccurate as Anthony began hitting random trees and pure thin air. I realized Anthony was growing though. Ge was my height at the start of the battle, but now he had grown to an astonishing 20 meters. He had grown in size, but seemingly lost his control, carelessly throwing his arms like an enraged child, with uncontrollable power, yet, without a clear target. He was now truly an Idiotic Brute, like any other Titan.

* * *

(Nate Orne)

I was dying. Anthony had thrown me into a tree, straight through it and into a branch of another tree. I was now hanging from the branch, the one that was now currently pierced through my body right in between my lungs, while I began listening to the constant roars of what I presumed to be Anthony and Jade's Titan battle. My mouth continued to drip blood as the pain in my chest successfully caused me to mentally and psychologically fall into paranoia, wondering if I was going to die as I watched the ground 20 meters below me beginning to flood with blood. I raised my head trying to comprehend what I had found out today. I found out that Swift was a spy and Titan-Shifter, that Oscar was still alive and he was living with and leading a tribe of Titan-Shifters outside the walls, Anthony was also a spy and Titan-Shifter sent to retrieve Swift, and Jade was also a Titan-Shifter without prior knowledge like me and now she was fighting with Anthony as I was bleeding to death. I could hear the echoing of destruction and various roars, thundering through the forest. I heard the booming sound of thunder, signifying the appearance of another Titan-Shifter, weather they were our ally or enemy, I did not know, all I knew was that Jade was going to need my help. I thought about who the Titan could be. t could be Vivian, which was good or bad determining what side she was on, or Oscar, who was apparently on the opposing side of us. Either way I needed to get their attention and buy Jade some time to deal with Anthony. If it was someone I could trust, it would be a distress call, but if it wasn't, it would be the cry of an easy prey. I began to pull myself off to the edge of the branch, screaming, "Help! This is Squad Leader Nate of the Survey Corps' Elite Force Squad SwiftOrne! We have encountered a couple of deviant Titans that are now fighting each other!"

A sudden flash of pain jolted through my body as somebody viciously pulled me off of the branch, saying in a familiar sweet and beautiful voice, "Squad Leader Nate! I apologize for this, but it's me, Casey Teni. Remember? We used to be friends in the 103rd Trainee Corps." I was no longer able to speak due to the intensified pain in my chest, but I simply nodded, "Good, well, I'm here to rescue you and the rest of your squad, I've even brought along someone that can help us. Her name is Vivian Sevi. She is Gino's older sister and your cousin, but, in case you don't know, she is a Titan-Shifter, someone that can shift into a Titan, and she knows exactly what is going on here. She explained to me somethings that have happened on our way here. Don't worry, Trost has been contained and sealed, so we only have one thing to worry about. Do you happen to know where Swift is? She's a Titan-Shifter and a spy who infiltrated the walls about 5 years ago." She paused, looking at my wound, "Nate your chest. It's-" She slightly hovered her hand over the steam that was emitting from my wound, "Just hold on Nate! We need to-" My vision was blurry and my hearing began to deafen. All I could see was a faint image of Casey in front of me. My fear of dying alone would not torment me as death was pulling me from this world. I would not die alone, even if it was going to only be with Casey, I was still with somebody I cared for and someone that cared for me.

* * *

(Narrator)

Nate began to feel everything around him beginning to darken and he was now alone in an extremely hot and dark environment, or so he had thought he was alone as a familiar figure began to appear before his eyes. Nate realized he was in Hell, surrounded by various Titans and demonic creatures. He felt their presence, but they were not acknowledging him as they usually would in the world he once lived in, but it didn't matter anymore. This is what he deserved for being a coward on that day 5 years ago. There was nothing he could ever do to erase the stain it left on him. He began sobbing dramatically, falling to his knees, and curling up into a ball, cursing to himself, "You fucking coward! Why couldn't you just have fucking died those 5 years ago? Why did you have to fucking try so hard and come so close to succeeding only to fail and fall short? This is what happens to people like you, they work so hard, harder than anybody else ever would, trying to redeem themselves, trying to make up for the past, yet they can never clean the blood on their hands, it still remains there, tormenting them day-in and day-out for the rest of their lives. I guess nobody could ever clean their hands, it just stays with them forever until it's their turn to die and I guess it's my turn."

Suddenly the familiar figure in front of him began walking towards him, beginning to speak sharply, "Nate, cut the self-pity, it's me, your father. It isn't your turn to die now, it is your turn to start actually live." Nate looked up at Justin, amazed at what was happening, amazed that his father was alive. Nate was now half dazed and half aware of his new surrounding, let alone what looked like an illusion of his missing father standing right in front of him now. He was unable to tell if what he was seeing was real or just an illusion due to the huge amount of blood that he had just lost, "Nate pay attention to me. I only have a little bit of time to explain to you what is happening and why I have been in hiding for the past few years." Nate nodded, deciding to go along with the false sense that his father had return as he began crying recklessly. Justin simply comforted Nate in his arms, cradling him like he would when he saw Nate after returning from the various expeditions he went off on with the Survey Corps, speaking calmly yet shamefully "Nate, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you and your mother, let alone the rest of the Shigashina that day. Me and Dr. Jaegar are hiding out now, but I have entered Hell to try and communicate with you. I can't tell you much about this place, though, but you will find out about it in time. What I really need to tell you is to get Anthony and Swift back on your side. Yes I know about them, I have been here for quite a while, but my time is almost up, you do not need to convince Swift, she is blindly in love with you, she won't try to intentionally betray you, but Anthony will need some convincing. First you need to tell him that-" Nate listened carefully as his father explained to him the plan to convince Anthony. Nate acknowledge his precise detail, word by word. He finished the plan, lightly brushing Nate's hair, "Nate, son, you have grown up to become a fine soldier, no, that's not right. You have grown up to become a fine young man. Do not ever give up and don't ever turn on your friends no matter what. They are all you have left, so cherish them. They are your family now, protect them with all your heart." Nate nodded, wiping his tears "Now son, this is goodbye. Until the next time we see each other."

Nate tried reaching for his father, but Justin continued to fade away, everything demonic and hot environment was replaced by the memorable sunny and humid climate of the forest. The figure in front of him now was Casey, still talking in the same tone he had last heard her in, like as if time had never passed since he passed out, "Nate, are you okay? Oh thank goodness, your heart just stopped for a few second along with the steam from your chest. I thought you had died and I was so worried that I had lost you. I know this is sudden, but I need to know. Who are in those Titans and where is the rest of the squad at? If they are still alive."

Nate looked at her, touching his chest, the hole now gone. He spoke in a raspy voice, "I'm fine, and the Titans are Jade and Anthony, we need to get to them before we worry about anything else." He sighed, knowing he had to ask the question he could not avoid asking, "Where is Vivan now?"

Casey turned away from him, avoiding eye contact while she spoke ashamedly, "Oh, well you know, doing Titan-Shifter stuff."

He began to sit up, shaking his head in disappointment as it showed in her voice, "You don't have a clue where she is, do you?" She shook her head, disagreeing, "Then where is she at?"

Casey simply pointed right behind Nate as she talked, "She's a few trees in that direction, talking to somebody, but don't ask me because I don't know who it is, but she told me to look for you and the rest of the squad so we could capture Swift, however she told me to kill Swift, only if she became too much of a hassle to capture alive."

Nate nodded, but shook his head. He spoke weakly, "I understand what she is saying, but we cannot afford to lose anybody, not even Swift or Anthony. We are going to need everyone if we expect to retake Wall Maria and, when the time comes, to exterminate all of the Titans. When Jade and I were interrogating her, Swift seemed to be remorseful, so I think she will try to regain our trust, but we will also have to look out for her. She may try to betray us again, but right now we have to focus on getting to Anthony. I have a plan on how we can convince Anthony back onto our side, but we will have to keep close eyes on him at all times, but we can worry about that when the time comes."

Casey nodded, "Alright then tell me what the plan is. I would really like to know what we are going to-" Simultaneous explosions echoed throughout the forest, causing both Nate and Casey to turn towards the direction Vivian was said to be. Standing instead of her and her 'acquaintance' was 2 Titans, one 15 meters tall and the other 13 meters tall. A new fight had begun.

Nate looked over to them and thought, 'Who was the other Titan than?'

* * *

(Vivian Sevi)

I stood on a tree, about 20 meters from where Nate's voice had last come from and about 30 meters from where there was 2 Titans viciously fighting each other. Me, Casey, and the ghost heard the sound of a Titan-Shifter transforming. It was the master, getting away. Casey assured me that she would go find Nate and collect him, while me and the ghost were supposed to search for the rest of the squad and possibly capture the Titan-Shifter. We moved into a spot a few trees from Nate so that nobody could hear or see us. So, instead, I decided to talk with the ghost and try to get him to vanish like he did 5 years ago, "Oscar, why have you returned? What has the master sent you to do now?"

Oscar simply laughed at my cocky voice as he spoke in his deeper voice, "I'm only here to retrieve the son of a known traitor and the sister of the master's most trusted subordinate, that's all. And from what I've heard, a spoiled spy of mine has betrayed me, so I plan to kill her."

I eyeballed his cocky stance and his devilish stare as I retorted in a gaudily voice, "I guess you must be talking about Swift then. Well I can't let you do that. I have come to retrieve her myself because I have to know what is going on, though I have a pretty good guess. Just stop me if anything is false. Alright," Oscar nodded, leaning against the tree, smirking as he was ready to listen, "Great, so I guess the master sent in 5 spies, that I have gotten information from my uncle Justin Orne about, to infiltrate the walls in order to destroy them from within, but, as it turns out, that can never happen with Titan-Shifters on humanity's side, so now the master has sent you to destroy any, like Nate and Swift, but I guessing you are going to kill me too, right?"

He nodded, giving his satanical smile, speaking in his deep calm voice, "No Vivian, not you, I will kill your brother instead. Anybody who was not administered the power by the elders or the master are no more than scum unworthy of wielding the power. I will let you live, if you help me capture Nate, Gino, and Swift. I will not kill them if you can convince them to help us."

I shook my head as I spoke, "You're forgetting one person. Who's 'the sister of the master's most trusted subordinate'? Is it Jade?" He nodded, "Well then where is she? Last I heard, she was just a fine soldier as any of the other people you call scum, so why do you want her all of a sudden? You abandoned her long ago. What has changed in the past 5 years that makes her so important and special to you now?"

He lifted his hand, pointing to the ruckus of the 2 Titans that were fighting as he spoke with pride, "There she is. Performing as well as her older brother always did in battle. I would love to have her on my side, out of harms way, but if she refuses," he took a deep breath, his eyes shaking with emotion, "Well, I'll be forced to kill her."

I punched him, knocking him off his feet as I screamed at him, "Are you serious? Don't you see what is going on? They are only trying to use you, that is why I left. All they care about is eliminating all of humanity, and for what? The fact that a few people were killed by a religious group over 100 years ago. That is in the past, all we can do now is work towards helping humanity regain its freedom. Do you really want your sister to grow up in a world void of life and love, or do you want to help her fight for her freedom?"

He shook his head, "Vivian, I have always loved you and respected your opinion, but you are wrong this time. I can't let the master down and I must fulfill my objective. The will of the weak does not concern me and soon it will not concern Jade either." He paused, wiping his face from the sweat dripping from the intense anxiety in the air, "Now I must kill you, too." He lifted his finger, as I lifted mine. We transformed simultaneously, his Titan 13 meters and mine 15. We would fight for what we believed in. We were no longer standing on the sidelines.

**Come back next chapter to see the traitor turned hero, Vivian Sevi, fight Nate's fallen hero and Jade's brother, Oscar Calle. Also see who wins between Jade and Anthony and what is Nate's plan.  
Thank you for reading.**


	14. Ch 14: The Scene

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts.

Author's Note:

Who will win between Jade/Anthony and Vivian/Oscar, what has happened to Squad SwiftOrne, and what is Nate's actual plan? See as everything is revealed.

Please leave a comment, a review, or PM me your opinions and critiques. I love to see criticism and the things you guys have to say about the story. Enjoy.

Also read/follow SwiftFire100's _A Story About Love _and it's mid-sequel _Her Year of Happiness_; and read/follow our collab account SwiftOre and our story _Through the HellGate - Verity's Choice _it's the sequel to this story and _A Story About Love._

Also I have started another fanfiction based off of Nate's poems_. _It's called_Hell, Through Their Eyes: Nate Orne's Poetry._

**Ch 14: The Scene - Outside Wall Rose Part VII**

(Narrator)

The Titan roars continued echoing through the forest and the situation that was taking place was starting to escalate exponentially. Jade was now under Anthony's foot. Her speed was not enough to dodge his boundless rage. Her death seemed inevitable now as the beast that had replaced Anthony was now roaring in her face. It began looking at her with its crazed eyes and spontaneously began to gnaw at her face, tearing shreds of flesh off of her face as it also tore flesh from her body with its hands tossing the heaps of evaporating flesh in its mouth as Jade's roar could be heard throughout the forest. She was completely helpless.

Across the forest, about 100 meters south of Jade and Anthony, two explosions, which were associated with Titan-Shifter transformations, could be heard. Standing in the center of the eruptions were Vivian and Oscar, surrounding them was a small herd of Titans. They were now engaged with each other as well as nearby Titans, though the herd of Titans was no match for them as they were for each other. Vivian's Titan possessed the ability to regenerate quickly and absorb Titans into her body, but only if they were smaller than 15 meters. As amazing and useful the ability is, however, she is unable to absorb Titan-Shifters in their Titans because of the fact that her Titan rejects any material that is not made of Titan flesh, Titans of a Titan-Shifter create a distinct material that her body is unable to absorb. Oscar's Titan had no special ability, in fact, it seemed inferior to hers because it had a relatively slow repairing quality for a Titan, however, it had only one unique feature. The Titan itself had a metal skeleton, in which, bones of the skeleton can extend out of the Titan's body and could be used as blades, which could easily slice through everything that stood between him and his target.

As the Titan battles continued, quite viciously one might say, Nate simply watched as all this occurred, while Casey shielded her eyes as she was unable to see the atrocity and brutality of both fights. The excess of flesh and blood descended from the sky like heavy droplets of water, landing carelessly over anything and everything that was in the proximity of both fights. Nate and Casey merely weren't involved because they were waiting for the perfect time to implement Nate's plan. Nate stood hesitantly watching as Jade was being mauled by Anthony, in such a gruesome way that he would continuously flinched as she howled in pain. He wanted to intervene, but to save her, he would have to have precision timing in order to execute his plan. In a spontaneous change of events, Jade's screaming had completely stopped as well as her intensive jittery movements, while Anthony continued to violently toss flesh into his mouth. A mysterious figure then appeared from the steaming corpse. They person then began running towards Anthony almost losing balance, weakly leaping onto him, undetected. The bizarre figure then began climbing up Anthony's back, using what seemed to be a small knife to keep herself from falling. The now recognizable woman used her precious knife to cut into Anthony's nape, pulling out a steaming body as she screamed, "Nate! Come and get me!" Jade then climbed down and began running towards their direction, being chased by 6 Titans.

* * *

(Herman Esqui)

A jolt of pain shot up my spine, waking me up vigorously. I looked around, realizing I was tied up and left on a branch of a giant tree. I was in the Forest of Giant Trees south of Trost again, wondering what the hell had lead up to this. I noticed that my fellow comrades were unconscious and tied up as well. That's when I realized what had happened. Anthony and someone else had single-handedly defeated us all, knocking Ethan and me out first, the strongest hand-to-hand fighters, leaving the rest of the squad vulnerable. I shouted abruptly to the rest of the squad, "Guys! Wake up!" Everybody simultaneously woke up looking around and scanning their surrounding, dazed and confused, though in Cua's defense, he was the only one that was always in a state of confusion. Since now I had their attention I chose to yell out the obvious, "Guys it was him! Anthony! That fucking traitor! He's behind this! He's the one who tied us up!"

Cua yelled, "Herman, Squad Leader Nate ordered that you be silent for 3 months since you and Ethan disrespected Swift and Jade." He grunted loudly, breaking out of his restraints quite easily as he walked towards me, continuing his idiotic statement, "Squad Leader Nate also said that if you didn't listen, I would have to teach you about your place in this squad."

I fell back, unable to escape from the brute's deadly grasp as I was left defenseless and lifted up and off of the cliff. Lucky for me though, the only person in the squad with enough balls and brains to disarm the ticking time bomb known as Cua decided to intervene, "Cua, stop! Remember that Nate also said that they may only speak during an emergency as well. And, if I'm not mistaken, the situation we are currently in can definitely be classified as an emergency." Fucking Gino, had the intelligence of Norbert and the balls of Nate, such a perfect combination, "Now Cua, help us out here, we need to find the Nate, Jade, and Swift."

Cua sighed and nodded, putting me down and untying me, "Alright, but only because we have to help Swift."

I laughed at him, such a loyal and idiotic subject cared more about an awkward brute chick than his master. I shoved him away from me, trying to keep myself from crying with tears of joy as I asked him, "What about your oh so beloved squad leader? Did you forget about him?"

Cua, in self-disappointment, bowed his head, and then surprisingly he laughed as he continued untying everybody, saying, "Nope, I didn't forget about the squad leader, but I did remember that Nate doesn't have an ass like Swift."

Everybody busted out in laughter, except me and Ethan who exploded in anger, simultaneously screaming, "Why the hell is Nate never here to see everybody else fucking around."

We wanted to continue our little 'outburst', as Gino would have called, but Norbert, the coward in charge, decided to take initiative and began giving orders, "Alright, cut the crap guys. We need to regroup and find Nate and the others! Get your shit and let's go! We don't know if Trost District has fallen or not, so we must act quickly!" We could then start to hear vicious roars from what sounded like at least 250 meters away, "That has to be Swift or Jade. They like to make a hell of a lot of noise when they fight against Titans, so that is where we will be heading to! Now, let's move out!" We all saluted and shot our hooks swinging. Anthony may have been pretty strong, but he still was extremely stupid because he had forgotten to take our flares and Maneuver Gear.

While we were swinging I decided to ask Norbert a question, something that everybody would have called a stupid question, but, nonetheless, a question that I really wanted the answer to, "Norbert, I have to ask you something. Why have you been silent for this past month like me and Ethan? Were you in trouble and was that your punishment? Or did you just choose to remain silent, other than the times you were forced to talk when you were left in charge."

Norbert kind of eyeballed me, a sign of annoyance in his eyes that everybody wore when me or Ethan asked a ridiculous and meaningless question. But he decided to shake it off as he simply nodded, showing he understood where I was coming from and what I was saying. He then spoke with a weird firmness, "Well, it is because there was really no need for me to talk. From what I've learned, all I needed to do as a soldier of humanity was to simply follow my superiors' orders and analyze the environment around me. By doing so I have learned from other people's mistakes." I simply nodded, thinking that his answer was bullshit, but it didn't matter what I thought of him, I had to have faith that he would make the right decision. I soon realized he wasn't finished talking as he continued, "Not only that, but simply listening to how another person's actions and words, you find out what kind of person they really are. Now enough talking. We have to hurry before it gets any darker!"

* * *

(Nate Ore)

I stared down at Jade who was running towards us. A numb sense of surprise started to travel thoroughly through my body, leaving me in a positive paralysis, but Jade was in danger and me and Casey needed to help her. I yelled turning to Casey, "I need you to swing down and get Jade and Anthony! I'm going to transform and kill off the Titans in the area!"

Casey ran behind me as I leaped off the branch. Below me was a 30 meter drop. I could hear her also leap off of the branch, screaming at the top of her lungs, "Alright! I'll follow your lead!"

I looked back at her as I began explaining to her my plan, "After I need you to come and get me!" I looked back down and realized I had forgotten to bite my hand so I could transform as I hit the ground with full force. I felt the shattering of my legs as the pain was sent up and circulated through my body like a wildfire, but only for a brief second as I still transformed into my Titan, roaring in pain. That's when I realized that self-inflicted injuries weren't a necessary cause of the transformation, in fact, any kind of injury would trigger the transformation, but as long as I had a general objective or goal in my mind. I looked down at Jade, who staggered towards me, running slowly behind me with Anthony still on her back, possibly making her escape twice as hard to run from the exhaustion of emerging from her Titan. I ran towards all of the Titans in front of me, then I pulled myself out of my Titan, emerging from the nape as I yelled, "Casey, come and get me when you're done. They'll be distracted with the carcass while it's still here! Hurry!" A sudden boom echoed through my ears, the Titans must have tripped over my empty Titan, but that wasn't the case when I turned around I saw something else, the body of a 13 meter Titan staring down at me. It had blades extending from its arms as it pointed them at me. There were no other Titans that could be seen around the area. It wrote down on the floor with its blades the words: _Nate, it's been a while, but I assure you it will be the last time we see each other._ I knew then that it was Oscar.

**Sorry that I didn't really include the fight between Oscar and Vivian. I felt that it seemed to be unplayable as it would go too much into detail about one of their goals and train of thought, so I decided that I want to keep that a secret, for now. See the aftermath of what Oscar does to Nate and his squad next chapter.**


	15. Ch 15: What's Next

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts.

Author's Note:

This chapter is the aftermath of what happened between Oscar and Nate. Nate will question whether his choice was morally good or whether it was something else that he will regret for the rest of his life.

Please leave a comment, a review, or PM me your opinions and critiques. I love to see criticism and the things you guys have to say about the story. Enjoy.

Also read/follow SwiftFire100's _A Story About Love _and it's mid-sequel _Her Year of Happiness_; and read/follow our collab account SwiftOre and our story _Through the HellGate - Verity's Choice _it's the sequel to this story and _A Story About Love._

Also I have started another fanfiction based off of Nate's poems_. _It's called_Hell, Through Their Eyes: Nate Orne's Poetry._

**Ch 15: What Next - Troubles in the Walls Part I**

(Nate Orne)

We returned back into the safety of Wall Rose, back into Trost District. As we entered, we were immediately given a dismal welcoming along with the unappreciated news of humanity's first 'victory' against the Titans, but my mind was still stuck on our incident outside Wall Rose. Vivian, Anthony, and Oscar, they were all gone now, probably wherever Oscar was camping out at. Vivian was now his captive and Anthony, his loyal subject, was back with his beloved master. I sat on the wall overlooking the cleanup of Trost by the gate to the lost territory with Commander Erwin by my side, listening to me as I told the lie I promised Oscar I would tell. He looked at me with a weird look in his face, neither firm nor frail, but curious and full of disbelief as he summarized my oral report about what had happened outside, "So, your squad ran into Titans while they were in the forest, but only 2 of you guys died. One of the deaths not even being from a member of the Survey Corps. Do you see the trouble I have with this? How is it that your squad, out of all the others that have come and go, can survive for more than 10 hours outside the walls with such little casualties?"

I shot a stare at him as I realized he was questioning the capability of my squad as I retorted, "Because they are my squad." A sense of tension began building between us that was strong enough to make me collapse under its pressure, but I remained composed, trying not to show any sort of weakness, though my voice couldn't hide it as I spoke, "I apologize Commander, but my squad isn't as incapable as you think they are. I chose each and every one of my soldiers because I know how they will react in field situations and, by the looks of our return, I think I have chosen right." I started to walk away from the commander, which was a strange to do as I held a enormous amount of respect for him.

I heard the commander sigh as I stopped in place, turning to see he was disappointed in both him and myself as he spoke, "Squad Leader Nate, I can see something is troubling you, but don't think that it is something that you can handle on your own. You don't have to be the one that carries the weight of the world on your shoulders. This is the reason that I made you a squad leader, because I know you can handle situations like this, both physically, psychologically, and mentally, but I wanted you to learn to resort to others' help rather than acting solo. Especially if it's really as bad as it shows on your face. I think that you should discuss it with the rest of your squad." I felt his hand on my shoulder, I began looking up at him, his emotionless face, but his caring eyes, "I am having your squad stay behind during the next expedition because I need you guys to investigate a problem for me. Follow me. I want to tell you on our way back to the Military Police HQ. There's this kid I must go see that can shift into a Titan." He looked down at me, "You might know him, he's from Shigashina, same as you. His name is Eren Jaegar. He is a newly graduate of the 104th Trainee Corps."

I looked at the commander with shock as I spoke shamefully, "I know him, but I can't go with you to see him," I stopped suddenly, nearly on the verge of tears, "I can't forgive myself for the trouble I've brought him and his family."

The commander looked at me, nodding as he spoke, "Don't worry, that's not what I wanted to tell you. Captain Levi and I have that covered. What I wanted to tell you was about somebody I think is a traitor among the walls, or rather, among the Survey Corps. I think it is a member of your squad, which is why I want you to keep an eye out for them." I was surprised of the commander's accurate suspicion, especially with all that had happened mere hours before. I nodded as he continued his statement about the mission he had for me, "I need you to stay here and keep an eye out for everybody in your squad. If nothing happens, then they will all be cleared of suspicion."

I nodded and said, "Don't worry Commander. If any of them were traitors, I think I would have known by now, but just in case I will keep a close eye on them for you. They won't do anything without my suspicion, but what about Casey Teni? Wouldn't she be the one you'd spy on because she was the only soldier from the Military Police to be present in Trost? I'm not trying to draw attention away from my squad because I consider her as one of my own, but I am very curious why she went after me with Vivian."

He nodded, speaking as if he had a prepared speech to give, "Yes, but I have somebody trailing her already. It's my second-in-command, Captain Mike Zacharius, but it'll only be for a few days. I also have suspicion to believe that another traitor might surface soon, so I want you to watch out for that as well." We stopped at the gate to the remains of humanity's territory, "Well, I guess this is where you must stop. I want you and the rest of the Elite Force to take care of the remaining Titans. Squad Leader Hanji and you are in charge of the Elite Force while me, Levi, and Mike are absent. Don't let me down." I saluted and he looked back at me, "I'm glad you and your squad made it back. When things settle down, I hope you can still trust me as much as I trust you."

I left him a blank stare and spoke to him in a bold tone, "Sir, you insulted my squad and directly questioned my leadership skills," I paused for a few seconds as I took a deep breath, "But I know that is only because you want to better me." I saluted in front of him, screaming at the top of my lungs, "Commander Erwin, I will fight alongside you until the day that I drop dead from a Titan or from exhaustion!"

Commander Erwin smirked at me as he spoke in a slightly more confident voice, "I'm glad to hear that. I'm glad that the Survey Corps will be temporarily left in as capable hands as mine." With that he walked away onto the transport platform, but as it started to lower, he still had one last thing to say to me, "I hope you can figure out how to solve the problem that is bothering you."

I saluted as I cried out my white lie, "I will Commander." I watched as he descended with the platform. I continued to speak to myself in disappointment, "But how the hell are you supposed to solve a problem that you created, when it is the only solution to a bigger problem." The truth is I gave up Vivian to Oscar to save my squad, but the problem with it was that she wasn't mad. He said he would spare us if we gave her to him and she didn't seem to care about her own safety. Oscar said he would let us live, but he would eventually come back for Jade. We also had to release Anthony to him, the one thing my dad warned me about. I cried out as I fell to my knees, "I'm sorry Vivian. It's might fault."

I heard a harsh voice echo through my ears, "Nate, get over it. She's gone. There's nothing you can do about." I turned in anger, but I paused as I met the eyes of the person I felt the most guilt towards, "She did it on her own. You didn't have a hand in it. The choice was hers," Gino paused as he wiped away his tears, "So get yourself together. How are we supposed to save her if we keep moping around and dwelling in self-pity."

I rose from my knees and I hugged him, unable to control my tears as they fell down my cheek, giving my complete acceptance of his pep talk through a weak yet firm voice, "You're right, but we have a bigger problem. Commander Erwin thinks that there is a traitor in our squad, which is more than true, but that isn't the problem. He suspects that there is another traitor hiding in the walls."

Gino shook his head as he said, "Not surprised the commander thinks that, but who do you think the other traitor is?"

I thought for a bit, suspecting every single person I had encountered throughout my entire service in the Survey Corps, but I came up empty as I gave my deduction, "Nobody from the Survey Corps, but they might be from the new recruits. They would have to be somebody that joined after the breach of Wall Maria."

Gino nodded, but then shook his head as he argued, "What about Oscar and Vivian. They are traitors and they were in the walls before the breach of Wall Maria."

I thought about it for a bit and I came to a single conclusion, "Maybe there was another incident the wall was breached. I remember my dad telling me about how his father was part of the clean up of Shigashina 70 years ago. The city was left in ruins like if a Titan had caused the damage. Vivian and Oscar might be older than we think, or maybe someone from the inside gave them the serum we were given, somebody that is over 40 years old at least and knows about the incident. That would mean that there was traitors before the wall were built."

Gino stepped towards me as he gave his conclusion to my possible theory, "But apparently your father was the only one to know. You don't think he is a traitor do you. I mean, it would explain why he isn't here, but then why would he give you the serum to help Eren Jaegar if your father sided with the enemy?"

I shook my head as I spoke unconfidently, "I don't know, but for now we have to worry about Trost. Call Squad Leader Hanji-Zoe. Tell her that me and her are in charge."

Gino nodded, but managed to ask "And if she asks to capture Titans?"

I thought about it, she was given permission to do so before by the commander, so I said, "Tell her it is up to her to trust her own judgement. If she doesn't think it is safe to do then we won't capture Titans."

Gino saluted saying, "Yes Squad Leader." And he ran off to where he last saw Hanji.

I sighed as I asked myself, "What do I do now?"

**I know this chapter wasn't what you guys are used to reading, but I think it was necessary to have chapters where there isn't fighting or action in general, at least to help develop the plot and make the story seem more realistic. Next chapter I will write about the Battle of Stonehess and show how Casey reacts to the situation. Come back to see if she lives or dies and also come back to see how the story will change.  
****Thank you for reading.**

**P.S.  
This story is almost over. I am going to make two different sequels to it. One on my collab profile SwiftOre and one on this profile. I will give the detail for mine after this story is completed. They will not be connected by plot or in anyway, except for the characters' personalities.**


	16. Ch 16: The Battle of Stonehess

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts.

Author's Note:

The Battle of Stonehess. It was a defining battle for humanity, but it became an opportunity for Casey to do something that should've happened a long time ago. Read as you find out what is going on in her head about the past year since her graduation.

Please leave a comment, a review, or PM me your opinions and critiques. I love to see criticism and the things you guys have to say about the story. Enjoy.

Also read/follow SwiftFire100's _A Story About Love _and it's mid-sequel _Her Year of Happiness_; and read/follow our collab account SwiftOre and our story _Through the HellGate - Verity's Choice _it's the sequel to this story and _A Story About Love._

Also I have started another fanfiction based off of Nate's poems_. _It's called_Hell, Through Their Eyes: Nate Orne's Poetry._

**Ch 16: The Battle of Stonehess - Trouble Inside the Walls Part II**

(Casey Teni)

The Female Titan stood directly in front of me, staring at me for a brief second as I had my rifle pointed at it. I closed my eyes, seeing various memories appear in my head as my life began flashing before me: the day I helped Nate and his squad about a month ago, the day we graduated last year, the day I met Norbert 4 years ago, the day at my father's funeral where I promised him I would kill Titans like he did 5 years ago. I remembered all the promises I broken, all the apologies I never got to give, the countless people I hurt. I was nothing without my father or Norbert and now I was going to die. I reopened my eyes as death held a terrifying stare into my weak gaze. A deadly glare in the form of the Female Titan's eyes. I shot my gun, neither hitting my target nor anything that was remotely close to it, but instead I was knocked off my feet because I was not used to the recoil of the explosive shot. The explosiveness of the rifle saved my life, however, but only sparing me a few seconds as I flew off of the building, watching as the Female Titan's arm collided with the luxurious house I was previously on. I laughed as I fell saying, "I guess what is born beautiful will one day die an ugly death." I closed my eyes, the darkness I was once accustomed to began surrounding me as it did when I had lost my father in the breach of Shigashina, "Goodbye."

I was caught in mid-air by an unknown hero as I heard a second explosion followed by a roar. I heard the voice of my hero enter my ears, "Casey, you're not falling to your death as long as I'm here to catch you." The voice was familiar, but could it really be him? I opened my eyes and saw the familiar bright blue eyes stared into mine, leaving me with a loving yet guilty feeling as he spoke to me, "Don't worry Casey, I'm here for you." It was Norbert.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I realized I was given a second chance, one that I didn't deserve to have. I leaned towards him, whispering into his ear, "I'm sorry Norbert. I'm sorry for leaving you guys. I'm sorry for everything. It's all my fault."

Norbert landed on the ruins of a shattered tower as he put me down, wiping the dust and ash off of my face as he leaned in and kissed me. It was an amazing feeling as our lips seemed to lock perfectly with each other. He pulled away from me and said, "Well I'm not going to accept an apology for something that you didn't do. You didn't leave us, you took a different route. If you left us, you never would've came back to visit us that day and you never would've gone through all that trouble to help us when we were stuck outside the walls. Right?" I nodded, "So why would I be mad at you for anything? Other than the fact of being devilishly cute in your uniform?"

I began blushing as I was going to say something when an eruptive voice echoed towards our direction, "Guys they captured her!"

I turned around to see Nate swing down towards us as I asked him, "They captured the Female Titan?"

The rest of Squad SwiftOrne began landing as Nate continued to talk, "Yes, but I've heard from the commander of the Military Police, Nile Doe, that they plan to kill her after the Survey Corps has gotten done taking all of the information about Titans, that we can, out of her. The only problem is that she trapped herself in a crystal. It's unbreakable so, we might not ever get to interrogating her. I also overheard, Commander Nile telling Commander Erwin about how the central government plans to kill all and any TItan-Shifters in the walls, regardless of what they do to help humanity. This is a problem for me, Jade, Gino, and Swift so, I told Commander Erwin that we are Titan-Shifters. He said that since we have done a lot for the Survey Corps, he is going to say that we were killed during the complicated capture of Annie Leonhart. So I am leaving Norbert in charge as squad leader."

Norbert let go of me and walked towards Nate as he refused to accept Nate's statement, "To hell with that. If you're going outside the walls then I'm going out as well. Remember after Shigashna we said we would always stick together. No matter what happened to us, we would be there for each other."

Ethan and Herman said, almost simultaneously said, "If you guys are going to kill yourselves outside the walls then we will go to make sure that doesn't happen."

Cua simply smiled, asking, "Oh, can I go, too? I don't want to be all alone."

We all laughed at Cua's innocent simplicity as Nate walked up to him and nodded, saying, "Of course, you all can, but Casey, don't tell anybody about this. I know I can trust you."

I looked at all of them. No matter what was happening to a small number of them, they were going to fight through it together. They were true comrades, no, they were true friends and they needed me to do them a favor. I nodded confidently, saying, "I'm going to do more than just that. I've already been transferred to the Survey Corps, on my own request. I'm going to be in your squad in about an hour so. I might as well tag along with you guys."

Gino nodded as he said, "Then it's settled, we should leave right now. But where's Swift?" We all started to look around, when we suddenly saw her riding on horseback leading horses from the direction of the wallgate, "There she is. But why does she have horses?"

Jade yelled, "Swift, what the hell are you doing with the horses? We are supposed to climb over the wall then use the horses."

Swift immediately yelled, "Wall Rose has been breached! There are Titans inside of Wall Rose!"

We stood in silence, except for Nate who walked towards Swift and asked her, "Did they breach Trost? No, they couldn't have breached it, it's been sealed? Do you know where it was breached?"

Swift shook her head, "No. Some messengers were coming from Trost to relay Commander Pixis's request to receive information about the safety of Eren Jaegar's transport to the interior. The messengers ran into some Titans along the way, heading for Hermiha District."

Nate nodded as he spoke, "Well, we have to let the Garrison and the Military Police handle this. We have to get out of here. I think this is what Oscar was telling me about last month. He said that they were going to use Titans to test humanity's might soon, so I doubted that it would lead to anything serious. Alright, we need to leave immediately then. We head southwest of here and we'll try to get there as fast as we can, but Cua, I need you to leave now. You are the slowest here so I need you to get to the wall southwest of here. Okay. Can you do that for me?" Cua nodded and got on his horse and rode off at full speed. I began to look at Nate with careful eyes, trying to see what it was that he was thinking about. His face lit up as he began speaking again, "Gino, do you think you can hold all of us in Titan-form? Swift, you will have to do the same."

Gino nodded with confusion on his face as he spoke insecurely, "I don't know, my Titan isn't as big as your guys, remember? But then again, it does have a greater amount of speed and agility than the others. So I guess I have to do it since we really don't have any other options."

Swift started to hand the horses to everyone, saying, "I'll do it, too. My Titan might not be as fast as Gino, but, with all the energy it has, I think it can keep up."

While everybody got on their horses, Nate said, "Alright then, but don't transform until we get further from Stonehess. We don't want to attract any unnecessary attention. Do you guys understand?" Swift and Gino nodded, "Alright then, we first ride slow to the gate, then when we get at least 15 meters past the gate, we ride at full speed."

We all nodded and yelled, "Yes sir." We were actually leaving the walls to prevent the Shifters in our group from being fugitives, but we were going to leave together and that's all that mattered to me. I was finally doing the right thing. I wasn't being a coward.

**I'm sorry this is extremely short. Next chapter is the last chapter of this story. It's been fun writing this story and I thank everybody who reads and leaves reviews. Next chapter see how Gino's and Swift's transformation goes and see if they run into any unique Titans.  
****Thank you for reading.**


	17. Ch 17: On Their Way Out

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts.

Author's Note:

This is is. The last chapter of this story. I would like to thank everybody that has read my story. I write fanfiction to show my appreciation for the show and I am glad that I have such dedicated Attack on Titan fans reading this. It is finally time for Nate and Squad SwiftOrne to make their escape. See who they run into, what kind of problems they will end up facing, and who comes to their rescue. This is the most anticipated chapter I have ever written.

Please leave a comment, a review, or PM me your opinions and critiques. I love to see criticism and the things you guys have to say about the story. Enjoy.

Also read/follow SwiftFire100's _A Story About Love _and it's mid-sequel _Her Year of Happiness_; and read/follow our collab account SwiftOre and our story _Through the HellGate - Verity's Choice _it's the sequel to this story and _A Story About Love._

Also I have started another fanfiction based off of Nate's poems. It's called _Hell, Through Their Eyes: Nate Orne's Poety._

**Ch 17: On Their Way Out - Trouble Inside the Walls Part III**

(Narrator)

Gino was extremely nervous as him and the rest of the squad rode to the wallgate to Wall Rose's interior because the whole plan was primarily based on Gino and Swift having the ability to control their Titans. Swift was used to using hers, but Gino barely got control of his the last time he transformed after killing his horse. Gino knew he would need to get his shit together if he didn't want to kill any of his fellow comrades. It took Squad SwiftOrne about half an hour to get to the wallgate, but that's when they ran into trouble with the Military Police soldiers that were guarding the gate. One of them walked up to them and asked, "Where are you guys in such a hurry to go to?"

Nate got off of his horse and walked up to the 6 soldiers that were guarding the gate, "We need to get to Wall Rose. We've received a message that it's been breached somewhere."

The soldiers looked shocked as if their minds were unable to comprehend the escalated situation that faced them. They stood silent for a few minutes giving each other strange looks until the same soldier that questioned Nate managed to say, "I thought that was just a rumor that someone was spreading around." Nate shook his head. The soldiers started to look at each other and began whispering something that seemed to build the fear in them. Finally the soldier that had been questioning yelled, "Open the damn gate!" and he turned back to Nate while the gate was rising and he said, "I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting here. Good luck- I mean, I give you our best of luck out there. Give the Titans hell!"

Nate nodded and yelled, "We will, my squad is part of the Survey Corps Elite Force. We will kill them all before any of us die. Now guys," Nate said turning back to his squad, "Let's move out." At that moment, all of Nate's squad was off and they ventured out of Wall Sina, hoping they wouldn't run into any Titans, but little did they know of what would be waiting for them inside of Wall Rose.

* * *

(Gino Sevi)

We had ridden for about half an hour until we could no longer see Wall Sina behind us. Nate turned back to me and Swift and screamed, "Alright guys! I think we are far enough for you two to transform!" Me and Swift nodded as the rest of the squad began slowing down as we passed them.

Me and Swift got off of our horses, hitting them away as we removed our Maneuver Gear as Nate had instructed us to and Swift removed her concealed doll that I had never seen before. The doll looked exactly like her, the same red-gold hair and Survey Corps uniform. I stared at it as I asked her, "Where did you get that from Swift?"

Swift looked at me with tears in her eyes as she replied with a gloomy voice, "It's a doll I used to play with when I was little. I dreamed of doing this for a long time."

I nodded as I said, "You and me both. Most people wish they could do what they always dreamt about doing. At least we're the few that are lucky enough to get to do what they've always grew up dreaming about doing."

She stared at me with disbelief as she retorted in a questionable manner, "Is it? Is it really lucky to do what we do? We are facing death nearly every damned day and you think it's lucky for us. It's a goddam curse if you ask me. Everytime we go outside of these walls, I have to worry about losing any of you guys. Look at the last time we went outside the walls. We almost lost you and Nate. You know how that makes me feel to see people like you two getting eaten by Titans. It's devastating and I lo-"

Nate yelled from about 15 meters away, interrupting Swift, "I'm coming to get your guys' Maneuver Gear and any belongings that you guys don't want to lose!" I began to pull out Vivian's patch from her Garrison uniform. Nate gave it to me when she was taken away. He said that she wanted me to have it, so it meant the world to me now. It reminded me of the promise I made her. The promise to survive in this world.

As I stared down at it, I saw that it caught Swift's eyes as she gave me an apologetic look as she said, "I'm sorry for saying that. I shouldn't have said it, especially to someone like you. I know how it feels to have a loved one taken away from you. I hope Oscar didn't kill her, though, if he did, I hope she didn't feel pain.

Nate was standing next to us as he took our Maneuver Gear and our most precious belongings. He looked at us and saw the looks of anxiety and nervousness as it reflected in his eyes. He calmly said, "Remember guys, the whole group is depending on you two. You guys can't afford to make any mistakes. Just be calm, I know you two can do it and I wouldn't want anyone else doing it." We nodded as Nate got back onto his horse, riding it back with our Maneuver Gear and belongings to everyone else, who were about 20 meters away.

Swift put her hand on my shoulder, smiling at me as she said reassuringly, "Don't worry Gino, we've got this. There's nobody here Nate trusts more with this task than us. I know that doesn't help because we are part of the 4 that can transform into Titans, but think about it this way: If you can do this, then Vivian would be very proud of you and you wouldn't want to let her down, right?"

I looked at her nodding. Vivian would be proud of me if I could master this skill. I looked back at Swift saying, "You're right. I have to do this, not just for the rest of the squad's safety, but to fulfill her wish." I lifted up my hand as Swift did her's and we bit down on our hands.

* * *

(Nate Orne)

I was now hanging on for dear life, along with Jade and Norbert, to Gino's Titan as it was running at full speed ahead of Swift's. Gino was now a 8 meter Titan with an amazing build that was unmatched by any Titan of its size Although Gino's Titan was relatively weak when it came to physical strength, but it was the fastest living creature on record in the known world. I looked back and started to see what looked like a relatively huge Titan behind. I looked down at Gino and screamed, "Gino! Slow down! I think they might have trouble!" Gino nodded and suddenly stopped altogether and started again as Swift ran past us and we took off as I screamed, "Guys we might have to engage it!" As I looked back, I saw that directly behind us was a Titan that was about 30 meters tall. It leaped in front of us and forced us to stop as it slammed down on the ground and caused both Gino and Swift into the air as we held on for dear life. As we were in mid-air I yelled, "Jade! Transform!" I shot my hooks at this Gigantic Titan and I used all of my gas as I was propelled towards it. I lifted my hand and bit down on it as hard as I could as I was struck with lightning and transformed as I was covered by smoke.

The next thing I saw was that I was caught in the Titan's hands. I looked at it and it still looked huge. It had red eyes reflecting its past bloodshed and black hair that had been totally consumed in darkness. It roared and threw me as I saw that Swift had transformed into her crazed Titan and Gino was back with the others as he stood over them in a defensive stance. I turned back to the Titan of a Titan as Jade was hitting it in various spots of his lower body and Swift was now on its back gnawing at its lower back. It seemed unphased as it walked towards me, throwing Swift off of his back and Jade 20 meters into the air. It knelt down in front of me as t roared and launched a single punch towards me. I moved away as I barely dodged it, deciding that it would be a good idea to camouflage myself, but as I started to I saw that its other hand had launched itself and it knocked me back and off of my feet as I was caught in his other hand. I was the one it was after.

* * *

(Swift Fire)

It was him. The most powerful Titan-Shifter in existence, the Ballistic Titan. As he moved, it seemed as though gravity was the only thing that was affecting him. Nothing could stop him, at least that is what I had heard from Oscar and the other members of the Titan-Shifter tribe. He himself held the most Titan and human kills in the entire world, ranking at number 1 as he acquired 59,412 Titan kills and 377 Survey Corps kills outside of the walls. He was neither the oldest member of the tribe, nor was he the youngest member, however, he was still the strongest and tallest member in the tribe, even in his human form. The most powerful being in existence was now looking down at Nate who was in his hands. He looked at us and turned as he began to walk towards Wall Rose. I looked at Jade who landed a few meters away from me as she stared back at me. We had the same look on our faces. We both were not going to let the Ballistic Titan get away with Nate. At least not without a fight.

We ran towards it at full speed as we collided with the behemoth's legs, simultaneously biting and clawing at its ankles and knees as it fell to the floor. We heard it roar in pain as it rolled over on it's back and threw Nate towards us. Knocking us back. I then heard a roar coming from a distance and turned to see someone that we thought we would never see again. It was Anthony who was running towards us with a small woman in his hand. It was Vivian. They had come back for us. Vivian jumped out of Anthony's hand as she transformed. Now it was 6 against 1. No matter how strong the Ballistic Titan was, we would not stop until he was dead or all of us were dead.

* * *

(Narrator)

The Ballistic Titan observed as he began to realize he was outmatched as 2 more adversaries joined the fight against him. He could fight them for hours and hope to kill them, but he knew that they would never quit and they would eventually tire him out to the point where he would have to get out of his Titan. He looked back to the Wall Rose and he roared. His wounds immediately healed as he quickly sprung up to his feet and dashed towards the wall. He ran at top speed as his enemies started to pursue their new target. He glanced back at them as he saw a small Titan beginning to catch up to him. He stopped as he quickly grabbed the Titan and threw it back to the clustered group of Titans, which seemed to slow them down altogether, which gave him enough time to regain his speed as he continued his dash for the wall. He was finally closing in on the wall as he stopped and turned back to the specific Titan he had failed to capture. Squad Leader Nate Orne, the Slayer, as the Beast Titan had called him. All those years of spying wasted by his one failed attempt. The Ballistic Titan jumped over the wall with one spectacular display of leg power as he disappeared on the other side of Wall Rose, running towards the direction of the lost Shigashina District. Nate and the rest of the pursuers began retreating back to the rest of the squad.

* * *

(Nate Orne)

We lost it, the Ballistic Titan, as Swift, Vivian, and Anthony kept calling it. We were so close to it, but we failed. We were now heading back to Wall Rose, where we had last seen the Ballistic Titan, on Gino and Swift again, when Herman said, "What ever happened to Cua?"

We all looked around, until I realized that I had sent him ahead of us. He was either dead or at the wall by now. I shook my head in self-realization as I said, "He's probably at the wall right now. If not, then he's dead. Let's go find out, shall we?"

Swift and Gino ran at full speed as we began in closing on the gates, when we heard a scream from on top of the walls, "Did you guys see that Titan?! It was huge! It jumped over the wall about half an hour ago!" It was Cua.

As we climbed the wall, Ethan carrying Swift and Norbert carrying Gino, I yelled out to Cua, "Did you see which way it went?"

Cua shook his head as he sat down, almost at the peak of absolute exhaustion as he said, "Nope. I wasn't paying attention to what it was doing. I saw you guys coming from far out, but then you guys turned around and left."

I blushed as I tried to think of an explanation, though Swift seemed to have one already, "We need to go back for the others. They were stranded without horses or transportation. We couldn't just leave them to die."

Cua simply nodded as Vivian walked up to me, whispering, "Nate, Anthony helped me escape from Oscar. We need to go now. Wall Rose wasn't breached, the elders of the tribe somehow got Titan inside the walls. The Ballistic Titan, himself is planning future assault. This assault was just to test our strengths."

I shook my head as I said, "I'm sorry Vivian. We can't stay any longer. The central government, with the help of the Survey Corps, captured a Titan-Shifter, Annie Leonhart, and they are threatening to kill all Titan-Shifters in the walls, good or bad."

Vivian, in anger, yelled back at me, "If we don't, then humanity will be wiped out inside these walls. We need somebody to stay back and relay the message, or at least to keep an eye out for us."

A small beautiful voice echoed as she accepted the task, "I'll do it. I'm the only one that they will trust." It was Casey."

I nodded as I said, "Alright guys, rest up for now." I turned as I spoke directly to Casey, "Casey, we will be south-east of here in the forest of giant trees that the Female Titan rampaged in. You can meet us there every week or so. I need you to report to Trost. That's where you tell them of our complete annihilation. Then you ask to be part of the Survey Corps and ask to be station on the south-east part of Wall Rose."

Casey nodded and she ran off. Everybody else slept as I, alone, stood awake. I wondered what the Ballistic Titan wanted with me, what Oscar was planning to do with Jade. I guess I would find out when the time came. I guess I would find out when the time came.

**To Be Continued...**

**I hate those words because it means that this story is finally over. I remember back when I was first writing this story and as I read it I thought, 'Man, I wonder if people would even like this.' It all started from a little fantasy from a notebook and now it is a completed story. As I have said before, I truly thank you all for reading, I have poured my heart and soul into this and I appreciate that you guys have read it. I won't be updating this story until probably next month while I work on the sequel. If you have any questions about this story or suggestions for this story, please PM me, I would gladly answer your questions and take your suggestions into consideration. ****In about a few weeks I will post the name of the sequel to this story, if not sooner.**  
And for the last time in this story: Thank you for reading.


	18. AN

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts.

Author's Note:

This is an authors not regarding the next sequel.

Please leave a comment, a review, or PM me your opinions and critiques. I love to see criticism and the things you guys have to say about the story. Enjoy.

Also read/follow SwiftFire100's _A Story About Love _and it's mid-sequel _Her Year of Happiness_; and read/follow our collab account SwiftOre and our story _Through the HellGate - Verity's Choice _it's the sequel to this story and _A Story About Love._

Also I have started another fanfiction based off of Nate's poems. It's called _Hell, Through Their Eyes: Nate Orne's Poety._

**AN - Through The Eyes of Soldiers**

**That is the title of the sequel of this story, which was actually the original name for the story. It will mainly be going through the eyes of Nate Orne and Vivian Sevi. It is taking a long time to write this story, but I will try to have a few chapters done by next month. There will be major character deaths and it will not follow the manga/anime. It will also collide with the characters from the manga/anime. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
****And for the real last time in this story: Thank you for reading.**


End file.
